


Winchesters' World. New Beginnings.

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Brother-bond, Control Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Explicit Sexual Content, Infantilism, Kinks, M/M, Sexual age-play, Wincest - Freeform, bottle feeding, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have always had their own rules and their own world, an exclusive rapport of two brothers who see, feel and live solely for each other.<br/>Takes place right after they discover the bunker in season eight.<br/>Although this is an on-going prequel to 'Winchesters' World', it's probably better if you read this one first as it's a lead-in to that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New World

Chapter 1  
:

Dean lingered in the doorway of Sam’s bedroom, one sturdy shoulder pressed against the door-jamb, the concerned expression at the sight of his sleeping sibling marring his handsome features.  
Things had gone badly since he’d disappeared with Dick Roman into Purgatory and while he’d had to fight for his life every second of his time there, Sam it seemed, had been fighting his own battles. 

Dean cursed himself; his one true crusade in life had been to look out for his baby brother and a right screw-up he’d made of that!  


Sam mumbled in his sleep, his body twitching in reaction to whatever images he was seeing in his dreams. Well at least the nightmares his sibling used to have seemed to have disappeared and for that Dean was thankful.  
Between visions and Lucifer hallucinations he reckoned Sam’s murmurs and twitches were more than acceptable. 

He stretched his muscles, working his neck to get the kinks out and turned to go. The thought of crashing on the sweet memory foam mattress that was waiting for him upfront on his mind.  
He’d been on his way to his room but Sam’s mumblings had made him stop for a minute to check on his brother.  
Just then Sam let out a low moan, calling out his name.

“Dean….no….I..” he began, the twitches escalating quickly to tossing and turning, the long limbs entwining themselves in the sheets.  


To Dean’s horror Sam let out a heart-wrenching sob, and the part of him that had played mother to his baby brother for so many years, kicked in.  
In two steps he was at Sam’s side, pulling his distraught sibling into his arms, and shushing him awake.  


”Sammy! Dude. Snap out of it. It’s only a nightmare.”  
But Sam had always been a stubborn little shit and it took Dean time to coax him out of whatever scenario he’d been re-living, but eventually the hazy green eyes opened and met his own.  


“Dean....?” he swallowed hoarsely. “What..…?”  
“You were dreaming, Sam. Don’t know what it was but I thought it better to wake you up.”  


“Yeah, thanks,” Sam muttered, feeling strangely comforted to find Dean’s arms around him. When he was little, Dean had been the only one there to soothe him when he’d been afraid and, he thought embarrassed, even now things had never really changed. Dean still had the power to reassure him as if he was a needy child.  


“You want to talk about it?” Dean asked.  
Sam smiled back wanly. “Na. It was nothing. Just the usual. You know how it is……”  


“Yeah…” Dean answered, for he did know. Now and then Hell and Alastair would come back and haunt him too in the dark of the night.  


They remained there immobile, Dean holding on to his brother and Sam letting him, each feeling the comforting beat of the other’s heart pumping against their bodies, until with a self-conscious hum, Sam pulled away.  


“Uh..Dean…”  
“Yeah, sorry..” Dean mouthed letting go of him and moving away from the bed-side. Sam pushed back the covers, planked his feet on the floor and made for the door.  


“Don’t think I’m gonna go back to bed for now,“ he said wryly. “Gonna make some coffee. You want?”  
“Wouldn’t mind a cup,“ Dean answered. 

Sam nodded and disappeared into the corridor, leaving Dean to wonder what had just happened.  
It wasn’t the first time he’d held Sam in his arms. God they’d hugged it out more than once but this was the first time Dean had ever felt a warm arousal in his belly as Sam‘s body touched his own.  
And Dean was overwhelmed by the thrum of anticipation that was winging through him at the thought of taking his brother in his arms again.  


How could it be that Dean Winchester, lover of women, flirt extraordinaire, was feeling sexual arousal for a man and worst of all for his baby brother! 

He’d thought his life couldn’t get more fucked up than it already was, but then it kicked you in the face with some weird shit.  


"Na," he murmured to himself, not wanting to acknowledge what he'd felt. "It can’t be!"  
He’d make his way to the kitchen where Sam would present him with a cup of coffee and all he’d see was his floppy haired dork of a brother and nothing else, but when Dean walked in and Sam turned with an engaging smile to present him with a mug of the black liquid, Dean’s cock twitched unrepentantly at the sight, causing him to fire a string of silent curses into the coffee.  


He'd experienced every sort of emotion towards Sam, from love, to exasperation, to loss, to anger, but this was something so gross that he could hardly conceive it.  
He would have to shove it down into the deepest, most distant corner of his soul never to be thought of again but even as the intention flitted through his mind, Dean wondered if that would be deep enough.  
TBC


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a hard time coming to terms with these new feelings for his brother.

Dean lingered in the doorway of Sam’s bedroom, exactly as he’d done the night before, but this time Sam’s nocturnal murmurings weren’t the reason for his silent vigil.  
Last night he’d been a big brother looking in on his younger sibling before heading off to his own bed, tonight he felt more akin to a stalker studying his prey from afar, imagining what he would do when he had it in his hands.  
:  
God, what a terrible day it had been.  
He’d been uncharacteristically silent, his mind occupied with desperately trying to analyse where the hell these new and unwanted feelings had sprung from; trying to make sense of the fact that each time he met Sam’s curious gaze, his cock would remind him he now had the hots for his little brother and wanted to do nothing else but jump him, throw him down on the bed and have non-stop sex.  
:  
“You okay, Dean?” Sam had eventually asked, unnerved by his brother’s moodiness and his three-hour long immersion in “Tarots in the Modern World”, a book whose pages Dean would customarily have reserved for wiping mud off the Impala’s tyres!  
:  
He’d shrugged off Sam’s concern with a ”What? Can’t a guy have picked up an interest in Tarots?”, earning himself a stony bitch-face.  
Thing is, that bitch-face was damn cute and Dean had to hold himself back from grabbing Sam and covering those pink lips and the furrowed brow with passionate kisses.  
:  
Horrified with himself, he‘d pushed back the chair in anguish and fled the bunker, aware of Sam’s questioning eyes boring into his back.  
:  
Fuck, how could he have gone from caring big brother to having a sexual obsession for his sibling in the space of twenty-four hours?  
Sure, his life had been buckets of crazy, but this had to take the cake!  
:  
He’d taken shelter inside his baby and tried to rearrange his thoughts, but hard as he tried he couldn’t see a way out.  
Sam had always been his entire life; there was no way he could deny it. From the first moment his mom had let him hold baby Sammy, he’d loved his brother fiercely, but now at thirty-four years of age, that innocent love had morphed into something more, something different, something that Dean had no defences against.  
:  
He and Sam had always been touchy-feely.  
In their nightmare world, a bump to the shoulder or a hand on the other’s back, neck or arm comforted and grounded them, but what Dean now wanted from Sam went way beyond any of that.  
The idea flitted through his mind that maybe what had happened to him could have happened to Sam as well, if so then maybe…..

Na! Sam would look at him with horror if he even suggested incest, for that’s what it all boiled down to. Sure, they wouldn’t be hurting anyone but themselves, and certainly he and Sam had stained their souls with much, much worse.  
:  
:  
So here he was, standing at the door, drinking in the sight of his sleeping brother; forbidden fruit; but how Dean wanted to pick it and gorge himself.  
He’d developed a new-found sympathy for Eve and her rosy red apple now that he had a pink-lipped, dimpled temptation of his own.  
:  
Sam took that moment to let out a pitiful lament, just as he’d done the night before and Dean couldn’t hold back from going over to the bed and gently jiggling him out of it.  
“Hey, nightmare boy. It’s wakey time.”  
“Uh….Dean...”  
:  
Shakily Sam pulled himself up into a sitting position and held onto his brother, causing Dean to tense up and roughly disentangle himself from his sibling’s hold.

“Dean?” Sam gazed at him with an anxious expression that reminded Dean of a far younger Sammy, one who had looked to his big brother to care for him in everything, and Dean recalled how he had enjoyed being the protector; Sam’s mother in all but name, and he cursed his traitorous cock as it twitched at the idea of coddling his brother as he’d done back then when they were children.  
:  
Just how fucked up was that!  
Wasn’t it enough that he wanted sex with his own brother but the thought of doing everything for him had just doubled his arousal. He jumped off Sam’s bed as if a demon was at his heels and for all Dean knew maybe it was, only this time it lived within his body!  
:  
“Dean! What the hell’s been wrong with you today?” Sam declared worriedly, now completely awake.  
“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”  
:  
Dean passed a hand though his hair, before answering flatly.  
“You don’t want to know, dude! Believe me you don’t!”

“Dean,“ Sam began with his earnest, puppy voice. “ There’s nothing you can’t tell me. Nothing that can be worse that what I’ve done......”  
:  
Dean snorted, cutting him off. “Not this , Sam. I can assure you one hundred percent that THIS you have never done, cos I’d be the first to know!”  
Sam gripped his arm, surprised to feel how it trembled. “Dean…..”

“No, Sam.,“ he said brushing off the hand. “Not now. I’m not in the mood for your crappy ‘let’s talk about your feelings’ moment. Let’s concentrate on why you’re having all these shitty nightmares instead.”  
:  
Sam gave a reluctant sigh and lay back on the pillow. “ I’ve no idea. Lately I’ve been seeing Azazel of all things, and just why I should be having dreams about a long-dead demon is over-weird.”

“Yeah, well. You’ve always been a freaky little shit, so dreaming of dead demons is par for the course. Tell you what, remember when you were a kid and I used to make you warm milk when you had a nightmare. It used to settle you down to sleep till morning.”  
:  
Sam puffed out a laugh. “You’re can’t be serious! I stopped drinking hot milk when I was five.“

“Big brothers know best, “ Dean smirked patting Sam’s shoulder.  
“One sweet warm milk coming up.”  
And with that he exited the room.  
TBC


	3. Terra Incognita

What the hell had he been thinking? Hot milk of all things!  
Sam would be better off with a couple of shots of the bunker's best whisky to knock him out for the rest of the night, but somehow the idea of preparing a glass of milk for his little brother was more appealing.  
Dean kept his eyes on the pot while he waited for the milk to heat, remembering that often when he was a kid, it'd been enough for him to turn away two seconds for the freakin' milk to boil over, leaving him to clean up the mess and start over!  
:  
Sam was lounging against the head-board when Dean made his way back to the room.  
At the sight of his brother, Sam gave an exasperated snort.  
“Did you really just make me some warm milk?”  
“Yeah, Sam. I really did!” Dean grinned. “And you're gonna drink it all down like a good little boy.”  
:  
Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's 'big brother' voice, nonetheless it was true that he'd loved the sweet comforting taste when he'd been really young; plus Dean used to sit down on the bed, accompanying the milk with a ritual story-telling.  
:  
The nostalgic memories filling his mind, Sam stretched out a hand to take the glass, but to his surprise, Dean held it just out of reach.  
:  
“Dude, what the hell! You made all this fuss about fixing me hot milk and now you're being prissy about handing it over!” Sam complained, pouting like the three-year old he'd once been.

Dean hesitated, uncomfortable. “Will you let me hold the glass for you?” he asked quietly.  
“What....! Dean, just so you know. I'm not three any more! I CAN hold a glass of milk!” Sam declared emphatically.  
“I know you can,“ his brother replied calmly. “But let me do it. Just this once.”  
:  
Sam frowned in confusion, not sure if Dean was being serious or if he was putting some devious prank into action, but when he encountered his brother's eyes there was an undecipherable glint to them that caused Sam bite back the sarcastic response he'd been ready to unleash.  
:  
Dean was staring at him as if he wanted something, but Sam couldn't for the life of him imagine what.  
He moved closer and perched on the side of the bed, just as he'd done when they were kids, and slowly he lifted the glass to Sam's lips.  
No-one was more taken aback than Sam himself when he remained still and allowed it.  
:  
If his acquiescence had been a surprise, what happened next was a nuclear explosion.  
As the warm liquid was tipped gently into his mouth by Dean's steady hand, his big brother's assessing gaze scrutinizing his features, Sam felt a stirring in his loins, a sexual arousal that had no right to be there, spreading through him.  
:  
“Sammy,“ Dean whispered in a husky voice that had never before been directed towards him. “Is it good?”  
Sam gulped, his mouth suddenly dry despite the liquid he'd just swallowed.  
:  
Dean placed the glass on the bedside-table, without ever breaking eye-contact with his little brother.  
Sam felt like a mouse caught in a snake's hypnotic gaze, unable to move a muscle; the perfect prey, and when Dean closed in on him, brushing his lips with his own, Sam let him.  
:  
The light touch was more of a caress, causing Sam's lips to tingle pleasurably.  
The enormity of what was happening was mind-blowing, stopping him from reacting, but his passivity had made Dean bolder. The caress quickly morphed into a full-on kiss as his mouth came down hard on Sam's lips, his big brother's tongue slipping between them to enter and explore a part of Sam that had ever before been unknown to him.

The logical part of Sam's brain screamed out how crazy this was and that he should be pushing Dean away; chalking it up to a temporary insanity which Dean would end up thanking him for having put a stop to.  
: But he did none of that, instead he gave Dean full access to his mouth and as he was yanked up into his brother's arms, Sam allowed himself to be swept up in the tsunami of emotions that his brother's kiss was provoking, feeling them gather in a gigantic wave that raced down his body to his hardening cock.  
TBC


	4. Exploration

Dean deepened the kiss, afraid to pull back, for then he'd have to bear the burden of Sam's eyes on him and though his little brother hadn't repelled or thrown him off when he'd put his lips to his, he didn't want to see disgust or hate in the hazel eyes.  
Dean pushed the thought aside and concentrated on the sensations that were flooding him, the warmth and arousal that the the imprisonment of Sam's mouth beneath his own was giving him. This could end up being the only chance he might have and he wanted to be able to hold on to the memory forever.

In the past, the touches, the smiles, the need to be near his little brother, to look out and care for him, had all been testament to his love for Sam but to actually touch him this way, so intimately, was to feel that heaven had come a little bit closer.  
If he could Dean would have wanted this moment to go on for eternity but as Sam began to squirm under him, he unwillingly pulled back, bracing himself to meet the hate that Sam would surely shower on him.  
:  
Sam's eyes were huge. Misty hazel orbs gazing at up him with something akin to incredulity.  
“Dean..? Dean! You kissed me. What the hell!”  
“Sammy. I ..Uh.. I'm sorry, man. I don't know what came over me. I..just...” Dean found himself stuttering like some kid on his first date.

The elder Winchester made to get up, to run from the room, afraid of the repercussions of his actions.  
Sam's eyes hadn't flickered with the feared disgust yet and he preferred to be out of their range when they did, but surprisingly Sam's hand around his fore-arm stopped him.  
“Why?”  
“I dunno,“ Dean sighed awkwardly. “I can't give you a logical reason. Look, just forget what happened, okay. Chalk it all down to a weird dream, Sam.”  
:  
Sam didn't answer. He took Dean's hand and directed it to his groin where Dean could feel the engorged outline of his little brother's cock through the sheets.  
He gulped.  
Sam had been aroused by what he'd just done. He stared down at him, hardly believing it when Sam moved over on the bed and tugged at him.  
“Lie down beside me,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “Kiss me again.”  
:  
By this time though, Dean had recovered himself somewhat and his normal big brother limits had set in. His job was to look out for Sam not to commit incest with him no matter how desirable that was, especially now that he'd had a taste of that soft enticing mouth, a mouth that had just asked him to kiss it again.

“Sam...”, he wavered. “It's not a good idea. Let’s stop this crazy right now, for if it continues, I don't know where it might lead. I've had a taste of you Sammy and I get pretty greedy when I find something I like.”  
“And I really really liked kissing you,” he warned.

“Kiss me again, Dean,“ Sam repeated, holding his gaze. ” You're not the only one who 's greedy. Never in a million years would I have expected you to do what you did , but now that you have, there's no way I'm going to ignore the rush it gave me.”  
“So come here,“ Sam ordered seductively.

Dean felt himself being torn in two, big brother versus what could be.  
He'd been prepared for Sam's disgust, not for his acceptance, but as Sam held his gaze, waiting for him to decide, Dean did, and he knelt up on the bed raking his eyes over his little brother's long lean body.

“Just so you know, Sam. If this happens, there's no going back. You're mine and only mine from now on and I'm very possessive of my stuff, especially since I don't own much."  


Instead of backing off at Dean's words, Sam felt an incredible arousal flash through him. He understood the implications of what Dean was telling him, but then he'd always been Dean's anyway since John had put him into his four year old brother's arms the night of the fire, so nothing new there.  
“Yeah, “ he breathed. “I get it.”

Dean nodded and leaned down, the tip of his tongue tracing the silky outlines of Sam’s mouth causing his baby brother to shiver, a heady sensation of pride hitting him as he understood it was he who had the power to do that, to make Sam tremble.  


He lay down on top of him, his body fitting over Sam's perfectly and as his tongue decided it wanted to do more than just explore the sweet surface of Sam's mouth, Dean took total control and insinuated his way between the willingly opened lips.  
Sam returned Dean's possessive kiss, first tentatively then with all the expertise he possessed, and he had plenty as his previous lovers could have testified.

That night however, neither of the two wanted to rush this new and unexplored facet of their relationship, and they passed the hours entwined together simply kissing and exploring each other's body, hands caressing the flesh of the person they loved most, their brother.  
TBC


	5. Bottles and Brothers

Dean practically bounced down the stairs into the bunker.  
A week ago he'd given in to the impulse which had been obsessively haunting him, that of kissing his little brother, who instead of clocking him one, had unexpectedly returned his kiss.  
Since then both had been living in a dimension of their own; this thing between them so overwhelming that it had taken precedence over everything.

Dean had explored every inch of the wonder that was his little brother's body, teasing and fondling, petting and tweaking, relishing the sensation of being the one to lift Sammy to such mind-blowing heights of pleasure.  
He would never forget the first time Sam had taken his cock in his mouth, lavishing such love and care on it and sending Dean to a heaven far superior to anything in Zachariah's pallid manifestation.  


The problem now was the more he tasted of Sam, the more Dean wanted.  
If it was possible to possess another, body and soul, then that's what Dean wanted from Sam. He needed to take care of him, nurture him, to love him completely and utterly, to make Sam his.

He wondered if Sam felt the same way.  
Sam was more cerebral compared to Dean's impulsiveness and that made Dean all the more eager to to see Sam abandon himself completely to his big brother's whims.  
:  
Cleaning out the Impala's trunk, he'd come across the object he was holding in his hand.  
The boxed baby bottle had been forgotten in a corner of the car's vast luggage space.  
When he'd spotted it, he'd wondered where the hell it had come from, but then he remembered the shape-shifter baby for whom he and his soulless brother had bought a shop-load of infant supplies. 

He'd trashed most of them but this must have been overlooked. He wondered just what else was hoarded away in the trunk. One day he'd have to clean it all out.  
He slipped the box into his pocket intending to throw it in the bunker's rubbish bin, but an image of Sammy sucking on it like a newborn baby came unbidden into his mind and to his amazement his cock began to strain against his jeans at the idea of actually feeding it to his ginormous brother.

The picture of his brother's pink lips circling the teat, sucking in the warm milk while looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, drove a stake of pure lust through him.

Dean lowered a hand to his crotch. His cock was so tense it was about to burst. There was no-one around to see and even if there had been, Dean didn't give a damn.  
With the image of Sam still flashing though his mind, he pulled down the zip, lowered the front of his boxers and fisted his cock.  
He turned away from the Impala at the last moment and rested his butt on her trunk as he breathed through one of the most mind-blowing hand jobs he'd ever given himself.  
:  
He cleaned up as best he could and pondered the feeding bottle.  
Could he ever convince Sam to let him use it?  
He didn't know, but there was no harm in trying. Maybe he'd just delayed the right cross he'd been expecting Sam to deliver when Dean had first tried to kiss him. Then again, with a little wheedling, maybe Sam would let him.  
Since they had been having sex, Sam had become far more malleable. In any case it would make for an interesting evening, Dean grinned.  
:

He reached the bottom of the stairs just as Sam exited the kitchen.  
“Hey!”  
Hey yourself, Sammy, “ Dean answered, throwing the bag of supplies onto the table.  
“You get everything on the list?”  
“Yes, mom. Had to stack up on condoms though. Seems we've been going through a lot lately!”  
Just as Dean was expecting, a flush painted itself on Sam's cheeks.  
What they'd been up to the past week would have made a hooker blush, yet Sam was embarrassed by the mention of condoms!  
It was one of the aspects of his little brother that made him so erotic in Dean's eyes; Sam, whatever his actions, never lost that veneer of virginal innocence that was so enticing.  
:  
“C'mere,” he whispered.  
Sam tilted his head but did as Dean asked.  
He pulled Sam down into a kiss, and despite his little encounter with his hand outside at the Impala, the touch of Sam's lips acted like an aphrodisiac, causing his cock to twitch back into life.  


“You realise there's no drug can do what you do to me, Sammy,” he murmured. “I just can't get enough of you, little brother.”  
Sam snuffled as Dean's hand wormed its way into his jeans and cupped his genitals, causing him to moan his brother's name.  
Dean deepened the kiss while struggling to liberate Sam’s cock from its coverings. 

When it bobbed free, Dean began to play, dragging his fingers across the sensitive tip and around the crown, increasing Sam's moans. Slowly and surely he fondled, caressed and fisted him until Sam exploded in a puddle of milky cum, falling boneless against his big brother's body.  
“Dean...”  
“It's okay, Sammy. I gotcha.” he soothed as Sam trembled through the remnants of his orgasm.  
“I'm always gonna look after you, baby. Always.”  
:  
:  
When Sam had gone back to his cataloguing, Dean deposited the supplies in the kitchen, pulled out the baby bottle and washed it accurately along with the rubber teat.  
This was the easy part, all he needed now was some warm milk and a willing little brother. He knew which of the two was going to be the biggest obstacle to his newest kink and it wasn't the milk!  
Yet the thought of feeding Sam was so pleasurable, he decided he was going to go for it.  
At most Sam would refuse to play along.  
:  
He left the bottle to drain on the sink.  
Sure enough Sam eventually wandered into the kitchen, saw it on the draining board and huffed.  
“What's a baby bottle doing in the kitchen, Dean?”  
“Huh. Remember that shape-shifter kid we took care of time past, when we bought in all that infant stuff. It must have got overlooked in the trunk when I ditched the rest.”  
“Why did you bring it in here? They way things are working out between us, I doubt we'll ever need it,” Sam declared ironically.

“Well now, Sammy. Dad used to tell us never to throw anything away. Never know when it might come in handy.”  
Sam snorted. “Yeah, but I can't see us putting that to much use.”  
:  
“You don't remember, Sam but I used to feed you a bottle just like that when you were little.  
Sometimes dad was too busy, too caught up in his research or just too tired to deal with a baby, so I'd be the one to tend to you. I was only a kid myself but you were so cute when you used to grip my tee in your chubby hands while you were chugging away busily on your milk”  
:  
“Dean.“ Sam said almost apologetically. “I'm sorry man. Dad expected too much from you. I was his kid, his responsibility. He shouldn't have shouldered that burden onto you.”  
“Naa! It wasn't so bad. Actually now that I think back on it, I kinda feel nostalgic. Maybe we could take a trip down memory lane. We do have a bottle after all!”  
:  
Sam stared at him, his forehead crinkling into a frown. What exactly was Dean asking? He couldn't mean...”  
Dean held his gaze, his expression serious.

“Dean, “ Sam stuttered. “Are you actually suggesting you want to feed me a bottle, right here, right now?”  
“Yatzee, Sam. That's exactly what I'm saying. See, I always knew you were quick on the uptake.”

“No way, Dean, “ Sam squawked, pushing back his chair and pulling himself up to full height. “I'm a grown man for god's sake. You can't ask me this.”  
“Calm down there, princess,” Dean soothed, coming into his brother's personal space.  
“It was only an idea. If I hadn't come across the bottle, I'd never have thought of it, but now that I have.....” He took Sam’s hand and directed it to his crotch.  
:  
“Feel that Sam.“ Dean's cock was straining mercilessly against his jeans. ”That's what happened at the image of you sucking on the nipple of a bottleful of warm milk. You're not gonna leave me like this are you?”  
He smiled up engagingly at his brother.  
“Will you do it if I ask prettily. I promise I'll fuck you so hard, you'll be flying to the moon as a reward.”

“Dean, what you're asking is demeaning. I’m a hunter not a baby.” Sam bitched, though his blood was thrumming at Dean's words.  
“Sammy, whatever gives us pleasure is all good. That's what sex is all about, man.”  
Sam looked dubious, but Dean had caught the edge of surrender in his tone and he insisted.  
:  
“Come on , Sammy. Let me do this. I'll never ask you for anything else.”  
He slipped his hand down to Sam's groin, fondling his cock through the cloth of his jeans.  
“Why can't we play around a little. 'S not as if anyone's gonna see us. Just this once Sammy.” he cajoled.  
:  
Sam, whose mind was slowly being occupied by the sensations Dean's caressing hand was provoking via his cock, capitulated.  
“Okay, but just this once.”  
Dean held back the smirk that threatened to take over his face. He had gotten what he wanted. No need to rub it in!  
:  
“Tell you what. We'll do this when we go to bed. That way you'll get your reward real quick afterwards,“ Dean suggested.  
Sam swallowed. He had no idea why Dean seemed so set on this, but strangely enough the idea of Dean feeding him a bottle caused his cock to twitch just a little!  
:  
:  
Sam lay back on the pillows and sighed. He'd showered and changed into his sleep wear, a worn tee and sweatpants while Dean had gone off to prepare his milky treat!  
He felt like an idiot.  
Why on earth had he agreed to such a thing? Well at least Dean seemed happy enough, he'd been in the best of moods all evening.  
:  
Dean came strolling in with the famigerated feeding bottle.  
“Here we are, Sammy. Some warm milk will send you off to sleep. It always did when you were a baby.”  
“Dean,“ Sam tried again. “I'm not a a baby any longer.”  
“I get that Sam. You're a Sasquatch, but let's pretend, just for tonight. Now scoot down the bed and let me sit up behind you. Put your head on my shoulder and relax. Now open your mouth, baby,” Dean teased as he popped the nipple between his sibling's lips.  
:  
At first, Sam had the overwhelming urge to spit the damn thing out.  
“Ah, ah, “ Dean broke in. “Don't think of spitting it out. Think of it as a hot chick's tit. You did do stuff like that with girls, I hope!”  
:  
Sam huffed but he'd agreed to do this, so he pulled the rubber into his mouth and started to suck.  
The sweet warm milk flowed into his mouth filling it.  
He turned his eyes up to Dean. His big brother was smiling, intent on holding the bottle at just the right angle for Sam to get the best results.  
“That good, Sammy?” he asked.

To Sam’s astonishment, it did feel good. He was cuddled against his big brother, safe in his arms, the milk sweet and comforting on his tongue.  
A languor fell over him and he almost didn't notice Dean's free hand stroke its way down his body to his cock.  
His big brother fondled it through his pants before pulling it out and playing with it. The combination of sucking, warm milk and Dean's petting delivered sensations he'd never experienced before.  
As his cock and libido grew under Dean's skilful stimulation, his lips went lax, his body reacting to the heady voluptuousness of his nerve endings.

“Keep sucking, Sam, “ Dean's voice reached him through the intoxicating haze.  
Sam obediently closed his lips around the nipple and began to suckle again, faster, in time with his impending orgasm and when his cum erupted into Dean's hand he bit down hard on the nipple, his body vibrating with pleasure.  
:  
Dean watched with satisfaction at the emotions flitting across Sam’s face, his pupils blown wide.  
“Good boy, Sammy. Now finish your milk and you can sleep.”

Sam was totally relaxed in the after-glow of his orgasm and he sucked leisurely on the teat until the bottle was empty

When Dean pulled it away, Sam was left pouting. Dean chuckled and bent to kiss the milk stained lips.  
“Did you enjoy that, baby brother?” he whispered.”We can do it as often as you want.”

“Uh-huh. It was good,“ Sam admitted sleepily, his eyelids drooping.  
“Sweet dreams, Sammy,” Dean mouthed, wrapping both arms around his brother.  
TBC


	6. Persuasion

Four weeks had passed since sex had become a vital part of the Winchesters' lives, and in that short time Sam had taken to Dean's bottle feeding like a duck to water, surprising both Sam and himself.

It wasn't normal, not even bordering on normal, it was way off the scale of normal, but then when had the Winchesters ever done anything half-assed!

Dean had come to love holding his little brother snugly in his arms, watching like a proud dad while Sam's rosy lips puckered around the teat and took his nourishment from Dean's hands.  
He would never get weary of the thrill of arousal that rushed to his cock as he held and fed his brother, knowing it was the same for Sam. Anytime he ran his hand down his body, his little brother's dick was standing to attention.  
Even in that, they mirrored each other.  
Now bottle-feeding had become a nightly appointment neither wanted to forego.

Of course, Sammy was still embarrassed by his abandon to such a childish state of affairs, but that only served to excite Dean even more. His little brother would never lose that air of virginal innocence he possessed in abundance.  
:

 

He wandered round the store, throwing the items Sam had neatly listed on his note into the basket, and was just about ready to go to the check-out when he laid eyes on the diapers, and a wild idea came into his head.  
'Would Sam ever?' he wondered under his breath. 'Na! No way!'  
He shook his head at the thought and yet.....!  


He'd changed his baby brother many times when they were both kids but Sam was no longer a baby.

Okay, he'd taken the bottle but......  
If Sam was no longer a baby, neither was he just Dean's brother. They were more now, far more.

Dean understood that Sam was it for him.  
What he'd found in the past weeks was something he'd never give up, not for as long as he lived.  
Sammy oozed sex from every pore, but the sex on its own was nothing without the love they had for each other. It was that love that multiplied their sexual pleasure a million-fold.  
No-one had ever made him feel like Sam did.  
He'd loved him before they'd ever progressed to sexual partners, but now their love was mind-blowing; every touch, every caress lit them both up like Times Square at Christmas!

Cassie with whom he'd once thought himself in love paled to insignificance compared to the ecstasy he reached with Sam.  
He loved his little brother more than life itself.  
:  
:  
On impulse he grabbed a pack of adult diapers.  
At best Sam would laugh at him, at worst clock him one, but Dean had witnessed a change in his brother. He'd become more pliant.  
Where once he would have argued a point, now he let it pass.  
Their dynamic was shifting, Dean was leading and Sam was ever more willing to go along with his big brother's wishes.  
:  
Maybe it was the sex, in which Dean was the more active partner, or that Sam had accepted and then become addicted to his bottle, but whatever the reason, Dean liked it fine.  
Sam had once called him bossy, so what if he was? Bossy AND possessive, jealous too for that matter. When anyone checked-out his brother, he got the urge to introduce his fist to their face!  
:  
:  
He clattered down the stairs into the bunker and laid his purchases on the table.  
Sam instantly eyed the pack of diapers and Dean could see his little brother instantly grasp the situation.  
“You're kidding, Dean! No way!”  
“What,” Dean answered putting on his most innocent face. “I haven't said anything yet.”  
Sam picked up the packet.  
“Adult diapers. Huh! Are they for you then, Dean?“ he snarked.”I didn't think you needed them just yet!”  
“I don't.”  
“Why spend your money on them, then?”  
:  
Dean came forward, took the diapers from Sam's hands and pulled his brother into his arms  
“You said the same things when I wanted you to take the bottle, and now you love it, don't you? And don't try to deny it," he warned. "Cos I'm the one who sees your cock grow when you suck the milk down."

“Yeah, I like it,” Sam breathed huskily as Dean inter-spaced his words with growly nibbles on his little brother's sensitive neck.  
“So how do you know you won't enjoy this too?” Dean purred, his inquisitive tongue making Sam's legs turn to jelly.  
“Uh.. just cos...”  
:  
Dean pulled him down into a languid kiss, his hand tracing a path to his little brother's cock where it was already bulging against the soft cloth of his jeans.  
“See,” Dean crowed triumphantly. “Little Sammy's on-board with the idea.”  
“Yeah,” Sam panted as Dean's teeth played with his lower lip. “But big Sam isn't.”  
:  
“Then why don't we try to reach an agreement? You let me have my little fun, and if you don't get off on it, then that's that. But if you do like it, Sammy, I'm gonna make you fly so high, you'll explode like a super-nova.”  
Sam gulped at his brother's words.  
Dean could make him orgasm like no-one else, and he always made good what he promised.  
:  
“Okay, Just this once,” he capitulated, lost in a haze of arousal.  
“That's my boy,“ Dean grinned.  
:  
Tonight was going to be so good!  
:  
TBC


	7. Diapers Are Fun Too!

Where had this fetish of Dean's appeared from, Sam wondered?  
And what did it say about him that he'd agreed without much persuasion to go along with it?  
As if having sex with one's brother, and that sex being the best he'd ever had, wasn't bad enough, he'd allowed his brother feed him a bottle and now he'd consented to let Dean put a diaper on him!  
The only meagre excuse he could put forward in his defence was that Dean had been plying his magic, hands and lips stoking Sam's body to such heat, he'd have agreed to just about anything.

Engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice Dean's soft-footed arrival until his brother's snort brought him out of his reverie.  
“I can hear you thinking from the kitchen, dude. Give it a rest! You need to relax and I've got the answer,” he grinned, wiggling his eye-brows for good measure. “We're gonna get kinky tonight!”  
Sam sighed, closing the book he'd been browsing and raised his eyes to meet Dean's gaze.  
:  
“Maybe we should re-think this Dean. Come on, dude, diapers!”  
“Sammy,“ Dean scowled. “You said yes.”  
“Yeah, but but you played dirty,” Sam accused. “Asking me when I was too far gone to understand the question!”  
“That's bull-shit and you know it,” Dean declared. ”You could have refused and I'd have stood by it, but you didn't, so diapers it is! Anyway, little brother, for one who lets me feed him a bottle, I'd say you protest too much.”  
:  
Dean closed the inches between them and lifted Sam's chin.  
He grazed Sam's lips with his own and Sam felt his traitorous body react to his brother's feathery touch. He was a lost cause as far as Dean was concerned.

“See that right there, Sammy,“ Dean announced raggedly, for the arousal went both ways. “There's no way in hell we can stop this now. At the slightest touch we both morph into a couple of horny teens. Just as well going with the flow and enjoying the sex any way we want.  
It's only us, Sammy. No-one to see or hear what we do.  
Come on! Let big brother take care of you!”  
Sam gulped but surrendered gracefully, his body already anticipating with desire Dean's hands on his skin.  
:  
“Okay, Sasquatch. First of all you get to have a relaxing bath with your own personal attendant. Just leave everything to me, little brother.”  
Sam stilled the useless denial that sprung to his lips. With his cock already growing hard at the idea of Dean taking care of him, it would be hypocritical to say he didn't want him to.  
:  
:  
Dean slowly unbuttoned Sam's shirt.  
When Sam had begun to undress himself, Dean had slapped his hands away. “I said I was gonna take care of you Sammy and that means no plate-sized hands around.”  
Sam had rolled his eyes but played along. He'd already agreed to wear a diaper. Letting Dean undress him was par for the course.  
“Lift your arms, dude, “ Dean grunted, yanking Sam's grey tee over his head.  
:  
“You're so god-dammed sexy, Sammy,” he growled, passing his hands over the tanned chest, stopping to trail little circles around his brother's nipples, satisfied when they stood to attention like good little soldiers.  
Sam felt his breath coming faster, especially when Dean moved lower to unzip his jeans, pulling them down and passing his wandering hand over the bulge in Sam's boxers.  
:  
“Well, well, Sammy. I see you like it when big brother undresses you.”  
“Yeah, “ Sam mouthed. “Maybe I do.”  
Dean chuckled and proceeded to divest him of the boxers, leaving Sam's cock to bob free.  
:  
“Get in the tub.”  
Sam complied, submerging his body under the hot water.  
Dean had chosen this bath-room on purpose. It had a huge old-fashioned tub big enough to accommodate his gigantic little brother.  
“Lie back and leave everything to me, Sammy,” Dean ordered.

He started with his hair, massaging the sweet smelling shampoo into his scalp and causing Sam to hum contentedly.  
He continued on, washing his little brother, passing his soapy palms over every inch of the long lean body, smiling to himself when Sam's eyes closed in pleasure.  
He caressed the heavy balls, moving lazily down to Sam's hole, pushing in a soapy finger and breaching the tight entrance.  
Sam bucked at the unexpected insertion, only to hear Dean shush him.

“Gotta reach every little corner, baby, “ Dean grinned.  
:  
Sam said nothing more, too busy enjoying the sensations his brother's hands were provoking, one stroking his cock and the other opening him up with a second finger.  
The fingers in Sam's ass and the warm water lapping at his cock in time with Dean's pumping, caused his head to fall back in languid abandon, presenting Dean with a picture of heady voluptuousness. And it was all his!  
:  
Dean stretched up, his hands never stopping their magic, and flicked his tongue between Sam's open lips laying claim to the soft mouth and imprisoning the desirable lips of his baby brother in a deep kiss.  
It proved to be the final touch that sent Sam into a trembling orgasm, and Dean kept his hands on and in, Sam's sensitive spots until his brother had come down from his high.  
:  
“Dean,” Sam quipped breathlessly. “You weren't kidding when you said you'd take care of me!”  
“You ain't seen nothing yet, Sammy,” Dean parried, sliding his fingers from Sam's tight passage and giving his groin and ass a quick rewash.  
:  
Five minutes later Sam was spread out on the bed, with a dry bath towel under him.

“Open your legs, Sam,” Dean coaxed. Sam complied, albeit unhappily. This was the part he'd been dreading.  
Dean patted Sam's cock and ass, drying off any residual drops of water, then picked up the jar of baby cream he'd bought along with the adult diapers, lifted out a dollop with his finger and began to apply it to Sam's groin, smoothing it around his balls and on down to his ass-hole.  
Sam squirmed under his massage, embarrassed, which Dean found highly arousing, at least that's what his rock-hard cock was telling him.  
:  
He was sorely tempted to push it into Sam's tight little hole and fuck him into the bed, but he held back.  
Tonight was all about Sam. His baby brother was uncomfortable about wearing a diaper, so he was going to get all of Dean's attention.  
“Lift your ass Sammy, time to get you diapered. Higher, baby! The diaper's pretty thick. Big boys like yourself have a lot of pee to fill it.”

Sam gave a strangled squeak at his big brother's words.  
“Dean. I said I'd go along with you and wear the damn thing but no way am I going to pee in it.” he bitched.  
“”We'll see.” Dean grinned.

He expertly closed the tape on each side of the diaper and stood back to admire his handiwork..  
He'd undressed his baby brother, bathed him, creamed his ass and diapered him, just like he used to when Sam was a tiny Sammy but this was something else entirely.  
For Dean it symbolized his control over Sam, something that sent bursts of excitement through him. Sam was his, even if Sam hadn't quite got the message yet.  
:  
“You've no idea how sexy you look spread out like that,” Dean purred, while Sam just grunted.  
"Now I'm off go get your bottle and then it's baby's bed time.”

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. “Dude.... Come on......!”  
:  
Dean settled himself around his brother, pulling his head onto his shoulder and putting the bottle to Sam's eager lips.  
He loved how Sam had begun to turn towards him when he nursed, nestling in under his neck, his cheeks hollowing each time he sucked in a mouthful of milk.  
Now and then, he'd pull out the nipple and kiss the soft milky lips, loving the little mewls and whimpers Sam made as he surrendered himself to Dean's ministrations.  
:  
Sammy had been diapered, now all he had to do was get him to pee in it.

“Want some more Sammy?” he asked as the last drops of milk were drained by his baby brother.  
Sam nodded, his mouth still attached to the teat.  
“'Kay, give me a minute," Dean said, slipping off the bed  
The more Sam drank, the more liquid he'd have to fill the diaper. Dean was looking forward to that!  
:  
The younger Winchester was lying back on the pillow, a blissful expression on his face when Dean returned.  
“Lift up, Sasquatch. Let me slip in behind you.”  
Sam eyed the full bottle greedily.  
He was so embarrassed to even admit it to himself, but he found Dean feeding him a bottle to be one of the most erotic things he'd ever experienced.  
He sucked the now familiar rubber teat into his mouth, making Dean chuckle at his eagerness.  
:  
“Dude, you bitched about trying this and now look at you. Letting me nurse you, and loving every minute.”  
Sam rolled his eyes while he laid in to the bottle and Dean thought it the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He didn't know if he wanted to fuck Sam or sing him a lullaby.  
He soon polished off the second bottle; Dean relegated it to the side-table and licked the drops of milk from Sam's lips, tensing when Sam snaked a hand and cupped his groin through the cloth of his jeans.  
“Dean, your cock needs attention,” Sam observed.  
“Don't worry Sammy. Tonight's all for you.”  
“No way,” Sam growled. “I'm not gonna leave you like this.”  
:  
He pulled down Dean's zip and let his big brother's cock join the party.  
“You gonna get undressed or do I have to give you a blow job with your pants on?”

Dean didn't move.  
Although his cock was champing at the bit, needing attention, he was too comfortable, too intent on contemplating the sight of his baby brother in diapers.

“Okay, then,” Sam shrugged.  
He bent his head to Dean's cock, taking in its entire length, causing Dean to hum and moan.  
The bottle-feeding, the diapers and now his naked brother going down on his cock were images so intoxicating that Dean spurted his cum into Sam's warm mouth almost immediately, his entire being pulsing with pleasure as the powerful orgasm swept though every cell of his body.

Sam swallowed down every last drop, then turned his eyes to Dean, satisfied to see the wanton satisfaction on his big brother's face.  
“Now we can sleep,” Sam announced.  
:  
Dean pulled him up and lapped the dribbles of his own come that milled at the corner of Sam's mouth.  
He smiled at the thought of how Sam would bitch when he had to fill his diaper later that night.

Dean had added a little extra ingredient to the milk and his little brother's first time was going to happen, whether he wanted it or not.  
He entwined himself around Sam pulling him close and they slept sated in each other's arms.  
TBC


	8. When You Gotta go, You Gotta Go

Dean had his arm firmly around Sam, his chest flush against his little brother's back, the perfume of Sam's girly shampoo tantalizing his nostrils.  
Earlier he'd washed his brother's hair and given him a bath, taken care of him as he'd never been able to do when they were kids; always staked out in run-down motels or rented houses where luxuries such as they had in the Bunker were impossible to contemplate.  
Now he could look after Sam as he deserved.

As if Sam had heard his thoughts, he squirmed, but Dean's arm was like a vise, keeping him close.  
He whispered comfortingly in his sibling's ear. “It's okay, Sammy. It's only me.”  
Sam had been tied down and hurt by evil bitches outside and inside the Cage but Dean was going to make up for all of that.  
He'd protect and pamper Sam for the rest of his life.  
:  
“Dean,” a slurry voice murmured.  
“Right here, Sammy.”  
Sam turned to face him, tousled hair and sleep-filled eyes making him look for all the world like a five-year old.  
Dean couldn't resist putting his mouth to his, the taste of Sam's soft lips going straight to his cock.  
Sam returned the kiss and Dean remained amazed at how two hardened hunters like themselves could be so gentle and tender when stripped down to their essentials.  
:  
He couldn't imagine anything more delightful than sharing arousing little kisses with Sam, but his little brother had other needs at the moment for he tried to break away.  
“Um.. Dean. I..uh....gotta go. I really need to pee.”  
Dean's hold on him grew even firmer.  
“What's stopping you, Dude?” he whispered against Sam's neck. “You're wearing a diaper. Just let it all out.”  
“Come on, Dean, I don't know if I can,” Sam groaned. “I seriously gotta go.”  
“It's okay. I'll give you a hand. What are big brothers for?” Dean soothed.  
“You only need to relax and let go, baby. If you fill your diaper I'll give you a treat,” he cajoled, caressing Sam's chest and tweaking a nipple.  
:  
Sam gulped.  
Dean had come to know all of his sensitive areas, his neck, his nipples, the soft niche between his thigh and groin, and he'd learned how to arouse him with the slightest touch.  
Sam had become incredibly wanton under his brother's talented hands, ready to do just about anything to keep Dean happy.  
:  
Wearing a diaper however wasn't on his preferred list!  
He could feel his cock vying with the need to pee and the response to the stimulation Dean's caresses were provoking.  
Dean's hand trailed lower, cupping Sam's groin through the diaper, curling an inquisitive finger around the side of the plastic and gently running his nail over the nearest turgid ball.  
Sam squirmed even harder.  
“Dean. Come on, man. I gotta go.”  
“Fine. You're gonna fill up your diaper and then I'm gonna make you come so hard you'll want to wear diapers forever.”  
:  
He took Sam's hand and guided it to his own cock.  
“Feel that, Sam. That's all for you. When you've peed, I'm gonna clean you up, tickle that cute little ass-hole of yours, then spread your legs wide and open you up nice and slow until you're panting for big brother's cock to fill you up and press down on your sweet spot.  
Then I'm gonna come inside you, and when you're all wet and warm with my cum, I'm gonna swallow your cock and tease it mercilessly until you pump your load down my throat.”  
:  
As Dean elaborated, Sam could feel his cock growing harder and harder. If Dean didn't shut up, he was never going to be able to pee, neither in nor our of the diaper!  
“If you keep that up,” he groaned, “I'm never going to be able to do it.”  
:  
Dean smiled wickedly. “I know, baby. I was just teasing, but when your diaper's full I'm gonna do all that I promised.”  
Fifteen minutes later, Sam was still dry, but his squirming and shuffling had upped a hundred-fold.

“Time to pee, before you explode,” Dean said getting out of bed and crossing to the bathroom where he turned the taps full-on, causing the water to hiss out loudly.  
He scooted back to bed and pulled his twitchy brother into his arms.

“Listen, Sammy. Just listen to the running water and let go!”  
Sam turned on the puppy eyes, but the hissing was affecting him and when Dean slipped a hand down the front of his diaper, Sam's control evaporated and a stream of never-ending warm liquid cascaded through Dean's fingers to be absorbed into the soft stuffing of the diaper.  
Dean rasped his tongue over Sam's nearest nipple making him moan as the last drops of liquid dribbled from his cock.  
“That's my boy,“ Dean enthused.  
“Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that Sammy, my hand on your cock as you let it all out.”  
:  
Sam hummed.  
Dean's hand on his cock was good, but peeing in a diaper wasn't. But now he'd done it and he'd get his reward.  
Dean gave him a lingering lascivious kiss, before pulling his hand out from the wet diaper and going off to the bathroom to get his stuff.  
:  
:  
“Lift your ass, Sammy,” he ordered, spreading a thick towel on the bed.  
“Now lie back and let me look after you.”  
Sam tingled in anticipation of Dean's hands on his body, and sighed happily when his big brother removed the heavy wet diaper allowing his cock to bob free.  
“Hard already,“ Dean chuckled. ” Wearing a diaper wasn't that bad after all!”  
“It was too,” Sam replied heatedly. “I hated it.”  
:  
Dean ignored him and proceeded to wash off all the piss from Sam's groin, belly and ass, patting him dry, while his little brother whimpered happily at his ministrations.  
He picked up the tube of lube and squeezed a large dollop onto his fingers. “Scoot down to the edge of the bed, Baby.” He waited until Sam was in position, then knelt down and licked Sam's balls, sucking gently on each, moving his tongue up the underside of Sam's turgid cock to its tip.  
His own cock throbbed painfully at the whiny noises coming from his little brother.  
He lowered hid head and passed his tongue over Sam's ass-hole eliciting a squeak and a surprised squirm from him.  
“Stay still, dude, unless you want me to tie you down!”  
:  
Dean put a lubed finger to Sam's hole, fascinated as it opened to accommodate it. Sam trembled in delight when Dean added another lick to his needy cock.  
:  
He played with the tight little hole bringing up another finger and teasing it in. He couldn't quite believe he'd convinced Sam to wear and pee in a diaper, nor could he understand why it should arouse him so much to see his brother in one, and now here he was with two fingers inside him.  
He pushed in a third, loving the tightness of his baby brother around his fingers, contemplating how in a minute his cock would be taking their place.  
:  
He was so concentrated on the waves of lust that were assaulting his libido that he no longer had ears for the sexy hums and mewls coming from Sam.  
When he'd widened him enough, he drew out his fingers, lined his cock up to the lax hole and pushed it in.  
He groaned as the heat and tightness surrounded him. He had his cock up Sam's ass and nothing he'd experienced before could compare. He pulled out, just to have the pleasure of re-entering.  
:  
He pushed Sam's bent knees apart and pumped against his baby brother's ass until a raging heat filled his loins and he fired his load into him.  
He resisted inside as long as he could, basking in the wonder of it, but his softening cock forced him to pull out. In any case, he still had Sammy to attend to.

He took the rock-hard velvety cock in his mouth, using all his considerable talent to bring Sam to a mind-blowing orgasm, pleased beyond belief when Sam cried out his name.  
Dean's was the only name Sam would ever cry out in orgasm from now on. He'd see to that!  
Jealousy filled him at the thought of others having had his brother. He could do nothing about that, but in the future, Sam would be touched only by Dean Winchester.  
TBC


	9. Something Blue

As the weeks passed between hunting and exploration of this new relationship that now governed their lives, the Winchesters found themselves falling ever more comfortably into their respective roles of care-taker and cared-for.  
:  
Dean could finally let his desire to look out for Sam blossom into the exclusive control of his brother's needs.  
Taking care of Sam in the way a mother would, gave him a gratifying pleasure, both platonic and sexual  
:  
Sam on the other hand, once bitchy and independent, had begun to find comfort in being the sole recipient of his brother's all-encompassing love, to the extent of allowing Dean to bottle-feed, bathe and diaper him.  
The original doubts and hesitations he'd struggled with, and which at times still gripped him when submitting to Dean's ministrations, melted before the closeness of the relationship they now shared, not to mention the great sex!  
:  
When Sam exited the bathroom, he found Dean sprawled on the couch they'd added to the living area.  
They'd just returned from a were-wolf hunt and Dean sported two red puffy scratches on his right cheek, courtesy of a lucky strike before Sam had pumped a silver bullet through the wolf's heart.  
Sam had already cleaned out the scratches with holy water and peroxide but they stood out stark and raw on Dean's face.

Sam gave him a sympathetic glance.  
“They gotta burn, man.”  
Dean grunted. “I've had worse. A couple of scratches aren't worth wasting any breath over. I can think of better things to fuss about. C'mere......”  
He patted the space next to him on the couch.  
:  
Sam rolled his eyes but sauntered over and flopped down beside Dean.  
Dean pulled him close, a hand on the nape of his neck and the other slipping up under Sam's shirt to caress his chest. Their mouths came together like two magnets helpless to defy the attraction dictated by the laws of physics.  
Sam's lips were soft, yielding, accepting, Dean's hard and urgent, but both drank in each other's essence like the heady wine it was.  
When Dean drew back, his cock was already hard.  
:  
“God, Sammy. You drive me mad, but then you know that, don't you.”  
Sam's smile was mischievous. He knew all right!  
“Right back at you,” he breathed, his hard cock mirroring that of his big brother.  
:  
“I'd like nothing better than to bend you over the couch and fuck you, Sammy but I don't think I can hold out that long,” Dean cursed. “So I'm gonna settle for a hand job. Get you ginormous fingers round my cock and milk it for all it's worth.”  
Sam quickly complied, and moaned as in turn Dean's hand pushed its way down his sweats to grip his erection.  
Their lips and tongues worked in rhythm with their hands bringing their passion to boiling point, their hands filling with each other's come and their bodies thrumming in orgasm.  
“Sammy,” Dean murmured against his sibling's mouth, his love for his little brother overwhelming him. “Now it's time for me to take care of you like a good big brother should.”  
:  
Sam couldn't halt the thrill of anticipation that rushed through him. Dean was going to baby him, show his love in a way that only he could.

“Wait here,“ Dean said. “I'm gonna go clean myself up. I'll be right back for you.”  
Sam lounged on the couch, still warm in the after-glow of orgasm.  
He watched lazily as Dean spread a thick towel on the floor and gathered his toiletries.  
:  
“Lie down on the floor, Sam,” he invited.  
Sam rolled bonelessly off the couch and onto the towel, his back to the floor.

“Just lie there, dude. Let me do all the work.”  
Dean pulled down Sam's sweats and boxers, baring his come-spotted belly and cock. Then he took the sponge, dipped it in the basin of warm water and began to wash his brother's groin, passing the sponge down to his ass-hole, back up around his balls and up to his belly, cleansing Sam of all the dense milky liquid.  
Sam hummed happily as Dean fondled his cock, caressing his ass-cheeks and tickling his hole with the soft sponge.  
:  
“You're a libidinous little dude, aren't you?” Dean chuckled. “You love it when I pet you like this.”  
“Yeah,“ Sam agreed, lost in the sensations.  
:  
“Come on, lift your butt, little brother,” Dean ordered. He slipped the diaper under him, but before he closed it, he passed a film of baby cream over Sam's cock, balls and ass. He didn't want Sammy to get nappy rash when he eventually filled his diaper with pee.  
That was something Sam didn't like to do, but it turned Dean on no end.  
:  
What Sam did like though was to take a bottle of warm milk and Dean was on-board too.  
He closed the diaper and pulled Sam's tee down over his belly.  
“There we go, baby. All ready for you to pee at your pleasure!”  
Sam scrunched up his face, frowning. He hated the feel of a wet diaper but Dean was so gratified when he filled it, that he couldn't deny his big brother that pleasure.  
Dean always made sure to change him right after anyway.  
:  
“Just lie there, Dude,” Dean said. “I'll go get your bottle ready.”  
He yanked a cushion from the couch and settled it under Sam's head.  
He glanced down at his little brother. Sam looked like a giant baby, his tousled hair, bare legs and the white diaper all contributing to the picture.  
There was an item missing though and Dean just happened to have recently acquired it.  
He knelt back down beside Sam and pulled it from his pocket.  
:  
“Open wide, Sammy. Here's a little something to keep you occupied until the bottle's ready.”  
“What!..Dean...No..!” Sam objected as Dean dangled the blue pacifier over his face.  
:  
“Come on, Sam. You let me bottle-feed you, put you in a diaper and now you're gonna grumble about this little thing. Open up. You're going to love it.”

Sam opened his mouth to bitch, but Dean slipped the pacifier between his lips and held it there gently.  
“Suck on it, Sammy,“ he cajoled. “Do it for big brother. Let me see how cute you are.”  
Sam exhaled a sigh though his nose, met his brother's gaze, and began to pull on the pacifier. 

Dean was right, what was the point of rebelling now, when he had agreed to everything else his brother had asked of him.  
The elder Winchester drew away his hand, stood up and gazed down at his brother, satisfied when Sam's cheeks hollowed and filled in rhythm with his sucking. He was so delectable with the blue ring of the pacifier hanging from his lips. A true ginormous baby, and all Dean's.

Sam closed his eyes and listened to Dean humming as he prepare the milk.  
Maybe it was demeaning for him to allow Dean to treat him like a baby, yet he wasn't ready to renounce the warmth that filled him when his brother did.  
He stretched luxuriously.  
The thick towel was soft beneath him, the diaper warm and comfortable around his groin, hugging his cock and balls, and tugging on the pacifier was making him sleepy.

“Getting too comfy there, Sammy,” Dean ginned lying down next to him, the bottle of milk in his hand. “Let's get you fed first then off to bed.”  
“Mmm, “ Sam murmured docilely, somewhat unwilling to relinquish his hold on the pacifier, causing Dean to chuckle.  
“Here,” he said putting the warm teat to Sam's mouth. “Suck on this.”  
:  
He held the bottle while Sam nursed, unable to control the twitching of his cock. Feeding Sammy aroused him no end, but he'd learned how to wait.  
When he fucked Sam later, the pleasure would be all the greater for the few hours of abstinence.  
:  
Sam sighed happily as he suckled, the warm milk making him all the sleepier.  
“Don't drop off there, baby,” Dean warned. “I don't want to have to carry your heavy ass to bed.”  
He ran his free hand down Sam's chest, finding his nipples through the thin cotton, rubbing his fingers first over one then the other, causing Sam to shudder against him, stimulated by his big brother's touch.  
Dean buried his face in Sam's hair, waiting for his baby brother to finish.  
:  
“Good boy. Now it's time for bed.”  
“Muh-huh,“ Sam complained when Dean drew the teat from his mouth.  
“All gone,“ Dean grinned. “ Good job I bought the pacifier.” So saying he brought it to Sam's lips. “There you go. Now let's get you settled.”

He man-handled his brother their room and tucked him in, gratified to see he was enjoying the pacifier, the moss-green eyes staring up at him with love.  
“I'll clean up in the kitchen, then I'll be back,” Dean said. “Later you're going to pee in your diaper and you know how much I love that.”  
:  
Sam look up at him through half-lidded eyes. Yeah, he knew!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”The poor giant baby's in trouble again, isn't he?” Quote from season nine!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 

“Finally got round to nabbing the second season of Game of Thrones,” Dean grinned, waving the box in the air like a trophy before tossing it down with the rest of the supplies on the table.

“Dean, I'm not watching until I finish reading the second book, and with all the goings on, I haven't had time,” Sam replied casting an eye over Dean's purchases.  
“Hmm! By 'all the goings on' you mean this?”  
:  
He slid a hand round Sam's neck and pulled him down, delivering a lingering kiss to his lips.  
“No...yes...maybe,” Sam spluttered. “Hell, I can't remember having had so much sex since..... I dunno....I was without my soul.”  
:  
“Well, I'm glad you're no longer that guy, 'cos I can't see him parading around the bunker wearing a diaper like you are, Sammy,” Dean teased. His brother was dressed only in a tee with the white diaper tight around his ass.  


“That's because he'd have had more sense than to give in to your over-blown mothering instincts.” Sam snorted.  
“That so? I'm betting even with all the women soulless-you screwed, he never got as much satisfaction as my 'mothering instincts' give you.  
“Modest much, dude!” Sam flipped him.  
:  
“Wanna bet lil Sammy's already hard inside that nest of a diaper?” Dean smirked. “Let's have a feel.”  
He palmed his brother's groin and there was no denying the bulge of the hardening cock behind the plastic coating of the diaper.

“Ah, Sammy you're always so horny for big brother. That's one of the things I love about you.”

Sam grunted, his brother's hand clutching him through the wadding was effectively arousing him.  
Keeping his hand on the diaper, Dean cupped Sam's neck again and flicked his tongue around the outline of the pink lips before pushing in and exploring his baby brother's mouth, relishing Sam's heated response when his arms came up to press their bodies together.  
:  
“Gotta say, “ Dean swallowed as they pulled apart. “Your horniness is contagious!”  
“Yeah, “ Sam agreed, a dimpled smile on his face. “I guess it is, not that YOU need much prompting!”

“Before we 'retire to the boudoir' Sammy, you still gotta do the business. That diaper's as dry as the Grand Canyon on a midsummer's day!”  
“Come on, Dean! Cut me some slack! We can skip it this time. Get straight down to the important stuff.”  
“You peeing in your diaper IS important, at least to me. I get so off on it, baby!” Dean countered.  
:  
“Dean,“ Sam pouted like the over-sized kid he was.  
”The more you complain, the worse it is; Dean chided.  
"Tell you what, I'll give you an extra afternoon feed and in return you'll stop holding back and fill the diaper. Those things cost hard cash. Don't want to waste good money,” he teased.  
Sam rolled his eyes at his incorrigible brother.  
:  
“Lie down on the couch while I heat the milk. You want me to mix in some coffee, make it a latte?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Sam said lying down and making himself comfortable on the ample couch they'd bought a few months back.  
“Here,” Dean said, throwing him the half-read book of Game of Thrones. “Now's your chance to catch up. I don't want to have to wait forever to see season two.”  
:  
The book landed with a thump on Sam's stomach. He grabbed it with a frown and began to read.  
When Dean came over with the bottle of milk ready and tested, Sam was just getting immersed in the story.

“Lift up,” he said, slipping in under Sam 's head, his thighs forming a cushion for his baby brother.  
Sam closed the paperback and let it slip to the floor, his attention riveted on his brother and the bottle with the rubber teat that Dean was dangling over him.  
“Open up, baby. But before this is finished, that diaper has to be wet. Deal!”  
:  
Sam nodded, his mouth opening to take the nipple, a heat filling his loins as it always did now when his big brother was feeding him.  
How freaky was that, even for Winchesters? Yet it was what it was. 

He began sucking at the teat, staring up at his brother who while holding the bottle to Sam's mouth, was looking down at him, his gaze filled with tenderness mixed to arousal.  
“That's my boy,” Dean breathed, wondering at his luck that Sam had ever agreed to be this way for him.  
He was aware Sam enjoyed playing the baby too, but still, he would never have imagined them like this a few months back.

When Sam's hand slithered under his big brother's shirt to scratch first one nub then the other, Dean was ready to come there and then.  
Sam had such an unbelievably erotic effect on him.  
His little brother's hand continued to explore Dean's chest, stopping now and then, palm warm against Dean's skin, as he fed.  
:  
“That good?” Dean asked, smiling down at Sam, who nodded imperceptibly, eyes glazed in pleasure. “But you've nearly guzzled it all down without any sign of movement on the diaper front."  
Sam interrupted his sucking and frowned, concentrating.  
Dean slid his other hand over Sam's belly and pushed it in under the diaper, cupping Sam's cock, He gave it a leisurely tickle, averted by Sam's stillness that he was about to pee.  
As Sam let loose, Dean's hand formed a barrier to the flood of liquid, fondling his cock until the padding of the diaper was completely saturated.  
:  
He kept his hand there, gently stroking his baby brother's damp groin.  
Sam meanwhile had resumed his feeding and Dean watched fondly as the last drops of milky coffee disappeared.  
He put aside the empty bottle and bent to kiss his brother.  
Sam's latte-scented mouth moaned into his, Dean's hand inside the warm dampness of the heavy diaper causing him to spread his legs wantonly to give his big brother full access to his genitals.  
Dean grinned in triumph. 

He had learned how to play Sammy like a violin, knowing exactly which cords to pluck to make his baby brother sing. And sing he did, gasping and purring like a cat in heat; the tip of his pink tongue peeking out from between his half-open lips, his head thrown back, baring his neck.  
Dean alternated his hand between fisting Sam's imprisoned cock, playing with the now tense balls and stretching a finger down to rim his ass-hole.  
He delighted in seeing Sam so whorish under his touch. His strait-laced, prim little brother sure knew how to let himself go.  
:  
When Sam came in a shuddering orgasm, Dean was just about entirely re-paid. Though not quite.  
After he'd cleaned Sammy up, he'd be far more satisfied by the feel of his cock inside Sam's perky tight ass.  
“Bath-time, baby bro. Then I'm gonna be everything but motherly with you.”  
Sam, although he'd just had a mind-blowing orgasm, felt his swaddled cock twitch in anticipation..  
TBC


	11. Blueberry Jelly

Dean wondered if this was what fulfilment felt like; the sensation of utter, complete and unblemished satisfaction.  
Never would he have thought to receive so much from this out-of -the-box relationship he'd pushed for with Sam.

 

He glanced over at his sleeping brother, a fond smile gracing his handsome features at the captivating sight.  
The pacifier he'd put to Sam's mouth as they'd curled up together in sleep the night before was hanging loosely from his little brother's half-opened lips, the chestnut hair was tousled in unruly curls around his face, shearing years from his age.  
In all honesty, through all their hassle with angels and demons, Sam had never completely lost that patina of innocence that had defined him as a child.

Almost of its own volition Dean's hand stretched out to caress Sam's head, keeping its touch feather-light so as not to awaken him.

The rush of love for his sibling overwhelmed him and he feared his soul might explode with the effort of containing it all.  
He understood there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Sam safe, there were no boundaries, no right nor wrong.  
But he'd always known that, had always been ready to sacrifice everything, even his immortal soul to protect Sam and although his brother had his own way of looking at things, of questioning their choices, of brooding over the moral ethics of their decisions, Dean had no doubt that Sam felt exactly the same way about him.

The were a matched pair, fixated on each other to the exclusion of all else, and Dean admitted to himself he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

 

Sam gave a breathy little sigh causing Dean to watch in fascination as his baby brother's lips puckered around the pacifier only to give it a couple of leisurely sucks before abandoning it again.  
Dean stilled, but Sam obviously had an agenda of his own and he began to wriggle, stretching out long legs against his big brother's body.  
A slight frown stamped itself on Sam's brow and after an ulterior wiggle, Dean heard a muffled hiss. His baby brother had let go and was filling his diaper.

As if in response to a signal, Dean's cock twitched.  
The idea that Sam was getting used to peeing in his diaper instead of waking up to go to the bathroom, sent a spasm of sexual arousal through him.  
Sam was responding positively to this new relationship. He was letting Dean dictate the terms and submitting to his wishes.  
Dean found it mind-blowingly erotic and it moved him no end to realise that Sam loved him enough to consent. But Dean understood his brother well enough to know that Sam was enjoying this too.  
Sam wouldn't be Sam if he didn't bitch now and then.

He listened fascinated until the hiss of liquid tailed off and with a thready huff Sam snuggled into his side, heavy and warm like a fleecy blanket.  
Dean gave a silent chuckle and joined his brother in sleep.

 

“Deeeeaaaan,” the whiny edge to Sam's voice penetrated his brain. “Come on, dude. Wake up. You said you'd change me as soon as I wet the diaper, so do it.”

“Give a guy time to surface, dude,” Dean grunted blinking the sleep from his eyes. “It's not as if the diaper's gonna bite you in the ass.”

“We had a pact. I wet the diaper, you change me pronto, “ Sam insisted, sitting up on the bed to look down on his brother.

“Okay,” Dean said placatingly, only to grab his brother and stamp a kiss on the pouty lips.  
“I love it when you go all bitchy on me, Sammy. And.....it will be my inestimable pleasure to change you.”

 

He lowered a hand to Sam's groin and pressed on the sodden diaper.  
“I heard you last night when you peed. You gave a satisfied little whuffle and cuddled up to me.”  
The rosy flush that came over Sam's cheeks delighted Dean. 

No matter that they knew each other's body intimately now, he loved that he could still cause Sam some embarrassment.  
He made a run for the bathroom and came back with his baby stuff and a dry diaper.

“Come on then. Lift that ass, Sammy.”  
Sam pursed his lips but did as he was asked. Dean slipped the changing sheet under him and ripped opened the diaper.  
“You didn't hold anything back, dude,“ he teased. “That's one well used diaper.”

“Can you just get on with it, “ Sam grumbled. “Getting changed by one's brother isn't high on my list of preferences.”  
“Oh, come on! Relax. I know you love it when I dedicate all my attention to your ass.”  
Sam bitch-faced him and Dean laughed.

He was getting to be an expert at this now.  
Wash off the pee, give little Sammy some playful attention, tickle the heavy balls, then lather his brother's ass with baby talc or paste, depending on what he had on hand.  
“There we go. Good as new,” Dean smirked, closing the tabs.

“Now that you're all done, I'm gonna make breakfast. You want anything special?”  
“Na, just coffee.”  
“Coffee it is. Gotta keep that diaper filled, and caffeine does the job so well”

Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't quite hide the sneaky smile that hovered around his lips.  
Getting changed by Dean was rather nice all said and done, but he wasn't going to fuel his brother's already healthy ego by telling him!

 

When Sam strolled into the kitchen, Dean had things well in hand.  
He'd made pancakes and covered them with blueberry syrup, but what caught Sam's eye was the baby-bottle filled with milky coffee, and his cock gave a little jerk for he knew that Dean would soon be feeding it to him.

“You want your bottle before or after, Sammy?”  
“Before,“ Sam answered, lowering his gaze.  
The desire to have Dean feed him, filled his body.  
He loved to have his brother's complete attention, to lie back in his arms and let the bottle unite them, one giving and the other accepting.

“Come on then, over to the couch.”  
Sam tried not to seem too eager but when Dean sat down and waited for him to stretch out on the couch and settle his head on his big brother's shoulder, he was practically desperate to take the teat between his lips.

“Dude, Slow down,” Dean cautioned when Sam latched on to the bottle and began to suck noisily. “ I know my coffee's the best, but you don't have to choke on it. There's plenty more where that came from.”  
But Sam was in his own little world. 

He looked up at Dean's face, then moved his gaze to the hand holding the bottle.  
He closed his eyes and blocked out everything except the sensation of the warm sweet coffee that filled his mouth.  
He was in Dean's arms, protected, loved, being fed by his brother.  
This was unique to Sam Winchester. No-one else would ever experience what he was feeling now. This was good. It was special. It was his and Dean's. Their little secret.  
Safe in Dean's arms he could be a child again, without responsibility, without monsters, without fear.

When Dean pulled the empty bottle from his lips, he mewed in disappointment. His big brother didn't say a word, he just slid out from behind Sam and came back with a re-fill.

Once again Sam revelled in the feed and in Dean's instinctive understanding of his baby brother's need.  
He'd realised that Sam was submersed in the moment and had kept silent to let his little brother enjoy it to the full.

This time when Sam emptied the bottle, Dean replaced the rubber teat with his lips, and the flame of arousal flared hot. 

The pancakes with the blueberry jelly lay forgotten on the table while two pairs of hands and lips stroked, kissed and lifted each other to their own private paradise. The couch acted as a cosy nest, bending but not breaking under the weight of the two muscular bodies playing out their passion on its firm cushions.  
TBC


	12. Fever

Dean awoke to the heavy heat of Sam's body crushed against his own.  
His baby brother burned hot and sweaty at the best of times, but now it had upped to furnace force.  
For a moment he lay still, listening to Sam's breathing.  
It was shallow and laboured and when Dean passed a hand over his sibling's forehead, his fears were confirmed. Sam had a raging fever.

“Fuck,” Dean exclaimed. He hated to see his baby unwell.  
Sam suffering any kind of pain upset him, even if in this case, his sibling had probably picked up a random bug.  
He slipped out of bed and as gently as possible turned Sam onto his back, moving down to palm his diaper. It was heavy with pee.

“Time to get rid of that,“ Dean murmured, ripping open the tabs and expertly swishing away the warm sodden plastic-covered binding from under Sam's ass, allowing the bare skin of his groin to come into contact with the cooler air of the room.  
“That alone will probably bring your temperature down by a couple of degrees.”

He took a second to admire his baby brother's perfection. This beautiful man-child belonged to him. It was so awesome that at times the elder Winchester couldn't quite believe his luck.

 

After a quick trip to the bathroom where he trashed the diaper and rinsed his hands, he came back with his baby bag to clean his little brother up.  
Sam, who hadn't moved the entire time, let out a wet-sounding mewl at the touch of the cold cloth Dean applied to his groin, but it was ignored by its wielder who continued to wash him, deftly circling his baby brother's balls and cock until he was satisfied with his handiwork.

“Dean. I don't feel too well, “ Sam whimpered weakly, fully awake now and squirming impatiently under his brother's ministrations.  
“Yeah, Understatement,“ Dean muttered, finishing off his work with a light dusting of talc. “Seems you picked up a bug, dude. You've always been a magnet for them!”

“S'not true,“ Sam sniffed, his voice hoarse and lispy.  
Dean snorted. He'd lost count of the times he'd nursed a sick little brother through the night. Sam was as strong as a horse, thank god, but he'd been susceptible to colds and fevers ever since he was a toddler.

He circled the bed to cup Sam's cheek. It was hot and flushed under his palm.  
“Some Tylenol Extra Strength for you, kid,“ Dean sentenced.  
Sam reached out and gripped his sibling's arm. “M'thirsty, Dean. Can I have some water?”

Dean passed his thumb over Sam's lips, they were dry and puffy.  
“I'll dissolve the Tylenol in some watery milk then fill your bottle. Just hang on a sec, okay?”

“Uh-huh, “ Sam hummed, gazing up at his big brother with soulful eyes.

“Dude, “ Dean grinned, rolling his own green ones. ”Sometimes I forget you're a grown-up when you go all puppy-eyed like that. I doubt a five-year old could be as clingy as you.”  
“S'not fair, Dean. I feel like crap.” Sam frowned.

Before disappearing into the corridor, Dean bent to give the pouty lips a quick amused kiss.

 

By the time he returned, Sam had fallen into a light slumber.  
His fever had fallen a little as his exposed body cooled, but when Dean bent over to put the bottle's teat to his sibling's mouth, with a now reflex action the younger Winchester opened his lips to take it in, and began to pull eagerly at the cool liquid, his eyes still closed in sleep

Dean had mashed the pills and added them to the watery milk. They would take the fever down even further, he hoped.

Sam made adorable little snuffling noises as he drank, interrupting his intake now and then to better breathe through his blocked nose, before beginning once more.

Dean watched fondly.  
Sam's long dark lashes were lowered over his eyes, brushing his cheeks; his sweat-tousled hair curled fetchingly around his flushed face; and the way his pink lips were were pulling on the rubber teat was so innocently sexy that Dean could feel his cock hardening in lust.

Treating Sam as a baby, yet being able to have sex with him was mind-blowing.  
Even more so was the fact that Sam allowed himself to be treated as a kid. 

All the crap they'd been hit with paled into nothing when confronted with the contentment they'd found in this twisted version of big and little brothers, but it suited them, so fuck normal and fuck social orthodoxy.

 

“S'good, Dean,“ Sam whispered drowsily, pushing the teat from his mouth. “Want more.”  
“You're a demanding little shit, especially when you're sick. You know that!” Dean grunted without heat.

Sam opened, half-lidded eyes. “But you wouldn't want me any other way,” he smiled.  
Dean ruffled his sibling's hair. “You know I wouldn't, but that doesn't change the facts!”

“Shut up! You love playing big brother just as much as I love playing the little one.”  
“The fever is making you delirious, Sammy! You think I like feeding you with a bottle and changing your diapers as if you were a two-year old?”

“Yeah. I KNOW you love it. When I'm feeling better, I'm gonna show you just how much I appreciate you looking after me.  
I'm gonna pretend your cock is my feeding bottle and I'm gonna suck the milk right out of it, every last drop, then I'm going to use it as a pacifier and suck on it...all...through...the...... night.....“ Sam vowed, before his half-opened eye-lids closed altogether, leaving Dean to look down at him hoping that his baby brother's fever would soon pass and the promised goodies would be forthcoming.

He'd certainly do all he could to tend to his baby and get him back to full health.  
He sighed and jogged off to the kitchen. He was in dire need of a cup of black coffee and a right hand to cool his arousal!  
TBC


	13. Needy Big Brother

Dean pulled open the door of the bunker, the crisp morning air inviting him out for a quick run.  
The area around the bunker was deserted; uncultivated fields and clumps of woodland making it the perfect place to aerate his lungs after a night in the windowless bunker.

Usually he alternated his runs with Sam. Somehow they'd never picked up the habit of running together.  
As kids, John had worked with one of them while the other did his run and the habit had remained.

Anyway, Sam was still asleep, the virus he'd picked up and the consequential fever was almost gone, but Dean had insisted he pamper himself in bed until mid-day at least.

 

After all they'd overcome, it would just be like Fate, he reckoned with a snort, to take his brother from him with a whimper instead of a bang.  
Just the thought of losing Sam chilled the sweat that slicked his body as he jogged. Sam had always been important to him but now he was as necessary as the air Dean breathed.

 

He arrived back at the bunker drenched, but the run had done him good.  
It made him feel alive, the pounding of the blood through his veins, the thud, thud, thud of his heart as it pumped. It was akin to the sensation he got when hunting, or he mused humorously, when he was having sex with Sam, but neither of the former left him as exhilarated as that. Nothing compared.

He closed the outer door to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee assailing his nostrils. Sam was up.  
Dean frowned as he made his way to the kitchen. His little brother should still be in bed sleeping off the last of the fever.

Sam had his back to the door, rinsing something at the sink. The running water must have masked Dean's approach for the younger Winchester gave a start when the strong arms circled his waist from behind.  
“Why do you never listen, geek boy,” Dean murmured into Sam's neck. “Huh! You were supposed to stay tucked up in bed until you were feeling better.”  
Sam threw back his head to allow his brother better access to that so pleasurable spot on his neck. “I'm fine, Dean. Stop behaving like a mother-hen. It's not as if I'm exactly a delicate flower.”

“It's my job to look after you, so I get to say whether you're better or not.”

Sam rolled his eyes heavenward, but didn't draw away, not when his brother's soft lips were sending such pleasurable little shivers down his spine.  
“Well then,” Dean said. “If you're feeling so great, you won't mind if I fuck you!”

Sam snorted. “ Don't let anyone say you're not a romantic, Dean.”  
“It's not my fault you're the sexiest little shit on the planet,” Dean replied, insinuating his hands beneath Sam's tee and pinching the hard little nipples.” And I can't fuckin' resist you.”

“Dude, you stink,“ Sam sniffed, ignoring his sibling's words and scrunching his nose up at the now rancid smell of sweat wafting up from Dean's body. “You're desperately in need of a shower.”  
“Who's the one ruining the moment now?”  
Dean laughed good-naturedly, releasing his brother and taking a step back.

Sam turned to face him an enormous grin on his face.  
“Drink your coffee while it's still fresh, “ he said cupping Dean's face between his hands and placing a chaste kiss on his brother's lips. “Then we can discuss how sexy you think I am, diaper and all!” 

“Hmm, “ Dean hummed but he went to pour himself a cup and took a chair. “Seriously Sam. Sure you're okay?”

"I'm fine, dude! I even took my temp just to keep you happy. Not a line of fever. It must have been one of those twenty-four hour viruses. What IS making me all hot and bothered is this wet diaper. I desperately need a change.”

Dean's eyes sparkled.  
He wolfed down the coffee in two quick gulps, coming dangerously near to burning the entire length of his gullet.  
His baby needed changing and he needed his baby. His own cock hadn't been too pleased with the measly hand-job the night before.

It was a quick shower!  
Dean presented himself with all the necessary to clean up his little brother.  
Sam needed to be regularly fucked, changed and fed, in that order and Dean was the lucky man who got to do it.

 

Dean shook the waterproof sheet open and laid it on the floor of the sitting area. He snatched a cushion from the sofa and placed it at its head.

“Come on then, princess. Your carriage awaits,” he called from the library.  


Sam sauntered in and arranged himself on top. “It would be a lot more comfortable on the bed, Dean, “ he observed.  
“Sometimes you gotta rough it up, “ his brother smirked. “Lift those hips, Baby.” 

Sam complied and Dean whisked away the sodden diaper exposing Sam's cock, softly nestled next to his balls.  
His Sammy was so beautiful, Dean marvelled. One of a kind and all his.

He wondered how he would react if someone tried to lay a hand on his brother in lust. Stupid question, Dean realised. He'd chop the person's friggin' hands off, man or woman regardless.

 

Sam sighed happily as Dean got to work.  
He loved the feel of his big brother's hands on his body, touching him with such love, yet at the same time completely aware that Dean's arousal was increasing second by second.  
Sam was no saint and a part of him enjoyed the power that he wielded over his big brother.

Dean washed him accurately, removing any trace of pee, but he didn't rub any cream over his genitals like he usually did.  
“Turn over, Sammy,” Dean's husky voice ordered. “Get on your knees.”

Sam gulped, his excitement tensing him up.  
“Like this?” he breathed, pulling his knees up under him and resting his face on the cushion, thus presenting his ass to Dean's hungry eyes.  
“Yeah. Just like that.”

Dean began to caress the two perfect globes that flanked his brother's ass-hole, his hands filled with the firmness that was Sam.  
He lowered his hand between his sibling's thighs to cup the tantalizing droop of the heavy balls, then higher to where Sam's cock had begun to lengthen.

Usually Dean would kiss and cuddle his baby brother before sinking his cock into the delectable ass, but he needed this so much. He'd make it up to Sam after.  
He gently pulled Sam's buttocks apart and bent to lick the sensitive area at the base of his balls, delighting in the trembling of Sam's legs and the squeaky little whimpers coming from his lips.

He applied himself diligently, and satisfied with his work he traced his way up the crack of Sam's ass until his tongue found the little pink hole.  
Dean took his time rimming and wetting the aperture. After all breaching that little opening would give him a taste of heaven.

He pulled away and grabbed the lube. He began opening his brother's ass-hole, inserting one finger at a time, holding out for as long as he could until he could wait no longer. Then he lined up his cock and began to push inside.  
“Sammy? Okay?” He hesitated.  
“Uh-huh, “ was Sam's thready answer. 

After that it was all a blur.  
Dean pounded into Sam, totally taken by the moment, by the increasing urge to dominate, to explode his seed into the one he loved with such intensity.  
When his orgasm washed over him, he cried out his sibling's name. The only name that could give him this, make him feel so complete in body and in soul.

He broke away from his brother and flopped down beside him.  
“Sam, “ he said cupping his brother's neck and pulling him in. “I really love you, man.”  
Sam circled him with his arms and they lay there together, arms and legs entwined. “I know.”

But Dean couldn't leave his brother with the hard-on that was bobbing against his leg, and pulling regretfully away, he went to deal with it, his lips and mouth bringing Sam to a shuddering orgasm.

“Dude,” Dean grinned. “Now I'm gonna have to pretty you up again. You should be paying me a wage. What's the gong rate for nannies?  
When Sam drew him a dirty bitch-face, he thanked the fates for the gift of his brother.

 

Dean cleaned himself up then attended to Sam, putting on a fresh diaper and leaving him to lounge on the floor while he went to prepare a feed.

He settled himself down next to his baby brother, his back against the base of the sofa and pulled Sam into his arms.

“What's in the bottle, Dean?”  
“Coffee, Sam. Milky with vanilla and cocoa, just as you like it.”  
Sam grinned as he settled into his big brother's lap, Dean's free arm holding him close. 

When the teat brushed his lips, Sam latched on eagerly.  
He'd been fucked, had received an awesome blow-job from the mouth of his talented big brother and now he was snuggled up against Dean with a bottle full of his favourite coffee to suck on. He was in heaven.

 

Cherry on the cake, he needed to pee.  
Halfway through his feed he'd tell Dean, and his big brother would slip a hand inside his diaper and stroke his cock as he let loose.  
He didn't know why Dean got such a rush from that, but Sam had learned to look forward to Dean's hand tickling him as he filled his diaper.

He looked up at his big brother, gratified by the look of love in the green eyes that met his own.  
“Dude,” Dean smirked down at him. “What's with the puppy eyes? I thought you only trotted them out when you wanted something.”

Sam pulled away from the bottle, the coffee spilling around his lips.  
”Then they must be acting on their own, for I couldn't want anything more than what I already have.”  
Dean bent his head to kiss away the stray drops before putting the teat back to Sam's mouth.  
“Works for me too, little brother, works for me too!”  
TBC


	14. Possessiveness

“Huh, “ Dean grunted, examining the painfully empty fridge. “We're way down on groceries, Sammy. I'm gonna have to make a run.”

His sibling lifted his head from the lap-top. ”I'll go, Dean,” he offered. “Give me a list of what you need.”

“Na. It's okay, Sam. By the time you get cleaned up and dressed, I'll be there and back.”  
Dean was careful to avoid any eye-contact with his younger sibling, but Sam didn't need to see his brother's eyes to interpret the underlying meaning in Dean's seemingly innocent comment.

“It's no problem,” Sam insisted, testing his theory. ”There's no deadline on grocery shopping. I'll get changed and go.”

 

Dean had his back to Sam; pottering about with the note-pad on the kitchen work-top.  
“I have to go myself, Sam. I gotta order a spare part for the Impala. You can come along, if you really want.”

Sam studied his brother's broad shoulders. Now that he gave it thought, he couldn't recall the last time he'd taken the Impala out on his own.  
Each time he'd offered, Dean had somehow ended up going off by himself. The few times Sam had come along was when he'd needed tech stuff that Dean wasn't familiar with. 

It hadn't really bothered him before. Dean tended to be over-protective, especially now that Sam was cast in the role of the baby.

“Dean, why don't you want me to go out on my own? Because that's what this is all about, isn't it?”  
What? No! It's not like that Sam.”  
“No?” Sam huffed. “Then get me out of this diaper and I'll go get the groceries. Or don't you trust me?”

 

Dean turned slowly to face his brother.  
“Sammy....... You know it's nothing to do with trust. There's no-one I trust more than you. It's just, when you're out of my line of vision, I worry. There's any number of supernatural fuglies out there who'd love nothing better than to get their hands on one of us.”

“That's ridiculous, Dean. It's never stopped us before.”  
“Things are different now, “ Dean pointed out.  
“Oh and why's that? Just because here in the bunker we play out our fantasies and I'm the baby. It doesn't mean I'm not capable of being an adult any more,” Sam scoffed.

 

Dean circled the table and placed a hand on each of his brother's shoulders, massaging them.  
“It's just.... I need to look after you, Sammy. It's become important to me, more important than ever.  
Since we've begun to have sex and you've become my baby, something's taken hold of me. I need to keep eyes on you all the time, or at least know you're safe in the bunker when I'm not around.”

Sam teetered on the line between wanting to contradict his brother and yell that he was taking this game of theirs too far, while another more undefinable part of him was exhilarated by the idea of being in Dean's power, of completely submitting to his big brother's desires. 

“Try to understand, Sam, “ Dean was saying. “You being my baby has become as essential to me as breathing Tending to you, feeding you, changing your diapers, satisfying you sexually, and protecting you from the evil out there is something I can't give up. Please Sam. You've got to understand and let me do things my way.”

Sam bowed his head before speaking.  
“Dean. Maybe this is getting out of control. Maybe we're taking this 'game ' too far. We're getting dragged deeper and deeper into the roles we're playing. I know....” Sam continued. “.....that we both get off on it. I won't deny it but....... I don't know.......”

 

“Get up , Sammy.”  
Reluctantly the younger Winchester pushed back the chair and turned to face his brother.  
Dean cupped his neck and pulled him in, his mouth searching out Sam's lips, the never-ending hunger for his baby brother needing constant sustenance.  
This time however, Sam didn't give willingly, but as Dean held on tight, using his mouth and tongue to tease and nuzzle his baby brother's soft lips until they parted, Sam dismissed all his doubts and surrendered to his sibling.

Dean's lips were simultaneously possessive and yielding, and as their kisses deepened so did Sam's hunger for his brother.  
When Dean's hand insinuated itself inside his diaper and cupped his genitals, Sam didn't draw back, completely in thrall to his brother.  
Dean had gained a hold on him that couldn't be disputed, even if at times Sam tried to argue against it.

“You still want to take a break from this, huh? Go back to the way it was before?” Dean murmured, his hand stroking his baby brother's imprisoned cock, causing his Sam to throw back his head and moan in pleasure, exposing his neck to Dean who needed no invitation to trail his tongue along its length until Sam was a trembling jelly.

“You like that, don't you little brother? “ his seducer whispered against his skin.  
“Uh,” was all the coherency Sam could currently muster.  
His brother's lips and hands were weaving their magic over his body.

“I love caring for you, Sam. I guess I need to dedicate more time to you than I've been doing."   
Dean's hand circled his brother's cock, his thumb grazing the delicate tip, applying just the right pressure to stimulate his baby and give him most enjoyment.  
When he abandoned Sam's neck to re-capture his mouth, Sam gasped in pleasure.   
A moment later he came all over Dean's hand, and through his orgasm he asked himself why on earth he might have questioned this relationship in any way!

“Was that good, Baby? “ Dean asked, slowly dragging out his hand from Sam's diaper.  
“Wait for me on the couch,“ he added. “I'll wash up and prepare a feed. You love to nurse after an orgasm.”

Sam was still hazy with the after-glow and he collapsed willingly onto the soft cushions, listening contentedly to the familiar sounds coming from the kitchen.

 

When Dean teased Sam's lips apart with the teat of the bottle, his little brother began to suck, and for the duration of the feed entered a little world of his own where he was petted, cared for and loved with the fierce devotion of his big brother.

Dean bent forward and pressed a kiss to Sam's brow.  
it gratified him to feed his baby brother and he was absolutely convinced that bar the occasional mote of rebellion, Sam loved being fed by Dean just as much.  
There was nothing normal about their way of life, but had there ever been?

 

Once Sammy was finished, Dean would wait for him to fill his diaper.   
He'd cup his brother's genitals while Sam let loose. Sam had gotten used to Dean holding him that way and he'd come to like it.  
But then wherever Dean put his hands was fine with him.

Afterwards he'd lay Sam on his back, clean him up and put on a fresh diaper.  
Dean's turgid cock hardened even more at the image of his baby brother stretched out for his pleasure.   
Although he knew it was wrong, he wallowed in the power he wielded over Sam and had no intention of ever giving it up.

Sam was right though, it wasn't fair for Dean to keep his little brother all to himself, but as Dean's possessiveness had grown, so had his jealousy.   
He didn't want anyone checking out his handsome sibling. 

Although Sam was mostly unaware that both men and women threw him coveting glances, Dean certainly wasn't. It would be a colossal lie to say it didn't piss him off. It did, immensely. Sam was his and he didn't want to share!

 

“More Dean," Sam wheedled prettily, not yet ready to give up his pleasurable feeding ritual.  
Dean chuckled. “You're a greedy baby, aren't you! I get the feeling milk hits you up more than whisky does!”

He went for a re-fill. If Sam kept on chugging down as much milk, he'd have to invest in a cow!  
TBC


	15. Dean's Menu.

An hour later the Impala roared off, leaving the looming bunker in its rear-view mirror.

There was only one occupant, Dean Winchester.  
He'd tended to his younger sibling and reassured him that after he got back there would be plenty of time to discuss anything Sam felt he needed to.

As for himself, the elder Winchester was perfectly happy with how things were between them. He was firmly committed to their current relationship.

Dean was a highly intelligent guy, though he'd always preferred to foster the impression of being less than what he was in the brains department.  
It had kept teachers from bothering him in school, relegating the unwilling student to the fringes of the classroom, allowing him to acquire an education without the weight of handing in homework or studying for exams.  
Sam had always been the one to hold up that side of the family!

 

He was also a man of principles. Well as much as one could be, raised as he was in the shadowy ethics of the hunting life, and he was well aware incest wasn't the done thing. If he added to that the compelling desire to treat Sam as a child, he realised he was stretching the boundaries to their limits.

 

But from the first moment he'd placed his lips on his brother's, everything had escalated and he'd become so wrapped up in Sam that any logical thought had left him.  
The only time he felt any lingering doubts was during moments like these where he found himself on his own without his brother's distracting presence.

He more than understood Sam's occasional misgivings, for they were also his.  
His brother was independent and smart, it hadn't been easy for him to submit to being the passive one in this relationship, yet Dean knew that underneath the façade, Sam enjoyed every minute of being pampered by his big brother. Not to mention the sex!

That certainty was what caused Dean to soothe Sam's ruffled feathers each time his brother had doubts, just like earlier.  
If Sam was truly unhappy, then Dean would act accordingly, and willingly change their way of life to suit him.

:

 

He ordered his spare-part at the auto-shop then parked outside the grocery store.

Cursing the fact that there were no trolleys, he manoeuvred his way round the shopping-isles, a basket in each hand.  
By the time Dean got to the check-out, both were full, milk and adult diapers occupying most of the space. He'd also thrown in a new-style pacifier for Sammy that he hadn't seen before.

The woman at the cash desk gave him a sympathetic smile.  
The handsome young guy was one of her regulars now, and she was convinced he must've had an invalid to take care of, going by the amount of adult diapers he consumed.  
She'd never said more than 'hi 'to him, but today she tilted her head towards the two packs of diapers and commented. “It's hard, isn't it?”

Dean stared at her, taken by surprise. “Uh, yeah,” was all he got out.

“Are you the primary caretaker?” she continued. “I know how it is, we had my gran to look after.”

That Dean was Sam's primary caretaker was a given, just..... not in the way the girl intended!  


His little brother definitely got the entirety of Dean's attention!

“You could say that,” he answered, grabbing the bags and turning quickly on his heel. Maybe he'd have to take his custom elsewhere. Answering questions wasn't in Dean's DNA!

 

He dropped the shopping bags onto the table.  
The library was empty. A spiral of panic began to insinuate itself into his mind. What if Sam had taken off? It wouldn't be the first time.  
When anything troubled his little brother, he tended to run off and deal, but Dean had hoped those days were over.  
The mere thought of not having his brother near was unbearable. 

He ran towards the corridor, a whirlwind as he inspected every room along the way, calling out Sam's name.  
When he finally heard an answering 'Dean, in here', he almost fainted in relief!

His brother was in the bowels of the enormous store room, surrounded by boxes which he was painstakingly cataloguing.

The younger Winchester glanced up at his brother's approach, reserving him a smile that blazed a trail through Dean's eyes straight to his cock passing by his heart. The smile that Sam reserved solely for his brother.  
God, Dean mused, if a smile could launch a thousand ships, Sam's would be the one!

 

He grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug.  
“Dean....?” Sam frowned. “Is anything wrong? You're trembling, man!”

"Nope, everything's fine. I just..... wanted to give my baby brother a hug.”  
Sam drew back, unconvinced. “Okaay.”

 

“Come on, dude. I gave you a hug. What do I get in return, huh?” Dean asked, ably averting any more questions.  
Sam grinned before bending his head to kiss his brother. It was long and lingering, causing the two siblings to draw away gasping.

“Not bad, Sammy. Not bad at all,” Dean said, his voice thick with emotion.  
He drew Sam's hand down to his crotch. “Little Dean sure liked it anyway!”

Sam snorted at the feel of his brother's lengthening cock. “Is there anything little Dean DOESN'T like!”  
"Not when it's you that's handing it out, Sammy! My libido's telling me to strip you naked and fill that cute ass of yours right here, right now, but I gotta take care of my groceries.” Dean smirked.

“Well that's a first! I'm being passed over for a bag of food. I must be losing my touch,“ Sam teased.  
Dean turned away. He'd learned that anticipation was sometimes as heady as the sex itself.

 

Later, when he'd filled Sam's belly with his home-cooking, he turned his attention to the rest.

His agenda was to feed Sam, get him to fill his diaper and then he was going to attend to his baby brother's ass.  
Tonight Dean would lay him out on his back.  
He wanted to see Sam chugging down on his new pacifier while he fucked him. And with that pleasurable vision in his mind, he got to work.

 

Sam was leaning back on the chair, sighing in satisfaction.  
Dean had prepared his fabulous burgers, a food Sam had never been fond of, but somehow his brother's were delicious.  
He'd finished off with a tasty salad and a slice of pie.

 

“Come on, Sammy. Get with the programme. Little boys need their milk before going to bed.”  
Sam rolled his eyes but he played along.  
“On the couch?”  
“Na, straight to the bedroom, baby!”

Sam pushed back the chair and stood up, his sweat pants almost hiding the bulge of the diaper.  
He walked on ahead, followed by Dean whose eyes swept over his little brother from head to toe,.  
“He belongs to me.” the voice in his head whispered gleefully. “Sammy's all mine!”

 

Dean sat with his back to the bed-head while Sam draped his lanky frame all over him, tilting up his face towards his brother, like a sunflower to the light.

“There you go,” Dean hummed.  
He put the bottle to Sam's lips and waited for the spasm of pleasure to hit him. He wondered if Sam got a similar rush when his lips nibbled at the rubber teat and tasted the first drops of milk.

He held the bottle at just the right angle for Sam to suckle, to which his brother applied himself eagerly.  
A moment of silence fell over the room, each brother enjoying the ritual in different ways.

 

When Sam had finished, Dean pulled him close and kissed him, his tongue lapping teasingly at the drops of milk, breathing in the scent of Sammy.  
While one strong arm held Sam close, Dean ran his other hand down his sibling's body to the waistband of his sweat-pants.  
“You ready for me, Sammy?” he purred.  
“Yeah,“ was Sam's breathy reply.

Dean's hand continued on its journey until it slid inside the diaper and covered Sam's cock. He lingered there, enjoying the warmth of his brother's flesh.  
“You gonna kiss me while you pee, Sammy?”  
“Uh huh,“ Sam nodded, lifting his head to his brother who wasted no time in claiming the pink lips.

Sam let loose, moaning through the twin sensations of Dean's kiss and his big brother's hand covering his cock as he peed. It was awesome!

 

Dean had consumed the first two courses on his night's menu. Now he'd prepare for the third.  
“Was that good, baby?“ he asked as Sam snuggled into him.  
“I'm sleepy now Dean,” was the answer, accompanied by the cutest of yawns.  
“Sorry, bro, but now it's big brother's turn to play. You can sleep after.”

TBC


	16. Deals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants Sam's permission to do something, but Sam drives a hard bargain!

“Come on, Sammy!” Dean cajoled, exercising all his considerable charm. “You said you'd let me!”

“That was when you had my cock half-way down your throat and a bunch of fingers up my ass, “ Sam huffed. “ Right then I'd have promised you the moon!”  
:  
Dean bent forward and brushed his baby brother's lips with his own  
“Okay then, you little tease. Here's the deal. If you let me do it, you can ask for anything in return.” 

Sam perked up at his brother's offer. “Anything?”  
“Anything, “ Dean confirmed, though the grin on Sam's face was already making him regret his incautious offer. At times Sam could be a devious little shit!  
But then, what he'd asked Sam for was something he'd been dying to do for a while now, and if offering an exchange was the only way to get his baby brother to agree.....so be it!  
:

He wasn't prepared for Sam to stand up and loom over him, the diaper around his hips giving him the semblances of a giant baby, nor for him to close in and nuzzle Dean's neck, causing delicious shivers to to race down to his cock.  
“If you let me fuck you, I'll let you do it,“ Sam whispered against his big brother's skin.

Despite himself, the elder Winchester felt his cock harden.  
Since they'd begun this out-of-the-box relationship, Dean had been the one in charge. He was the caretaker; he fed Sam his bottle, changed his diaper, tapped his mouth with the pacifier at night and... he did the fucking.

Sam had always seemed perfectly happy with this division of the roles, going by the way he orgasmed practically at Dean's touch.  
So, why would he suddenly want this?

“You want to fuck me Sammy? Why haven't you said anything before now? I thought you liked things the way they are.”  
“I do, Dean, “ Sam assured him. “I get off on everything you do to me. I love being your baby. It's ...just.. now and then I get the urge to bury my cock in your pretty little ass.”

“Uh,” Dean grunted, stepping out of Sam's personal space. “I've never been on the receiving end Sam. Don't know if it's my thing.”  
Sam squinted at his brother through half-shut eyes.  
“Yeah, cos before you, Dean, “ he scowled. “It's not as if I'd ever been on the receiving end either. So I can't quite get on-board with your problem.”

 

Dean passed a hand over his mouth. What Sam said was true.  
Both Winchesters had only ever had sex with women before this 'incest with benefits' had flared up between them.  
Sam had been as much as virgin in the ass department as Dean still was. There was no valid reason to refuse Sam's request.  
His little brother had given in to all Dean's desires, so it was only fair to satisfy Sam's.

“Okay... I'm in, “ he tentatively agreed “But afterwards you'll let me do what I've been asking for?”

A huge grin split Sam's face. “It's a deal,“ he promised.  
No wonder his brother was smiling! Dean had just agreed to give up his ass. Sam had definitely got the better part of the bargain!

“Here's to tonight then, big brother,“ Sam teased.  
“Hey, I said yes, didn't I? So shut your cake-hole, Sammy or I might change my mind!”  
:

 

Draped over Dean's legs, Sam was feeding happily. After his bottle and a diaper change, he'd get to fuck his brother.  
Dean had been quiet all day, obviously bothered by the idea, but Sam knew from experience how sweet it could be to bottom, and he was going to make sure Dean enjoyed it too.

The warm milk trickled lazily down his throat, lulling him into a lethargic daze.  
Lying in Dean's arms, loved and nurtured by his big brother, the one who loved him more than any living being, was plain awesome.

He squirmed against Dean's thigh. He needed to pee.  
The diaper was tight around his hips, keeping his cock prisoner; to be touched only by his brother.

Dean had correctly interpreted Sam's wiggle for what it was. “You gotta pee, Sammy?”  
Sam nodded, his eyes searching out his big brother's.

He began to pull more rapidly at the bottle, as Dean's free hand slid down his chest to the upper edge of the diaper.  
The younger Winchester's senses were tingling in sweet anticipation of what was to come.  
Soon Dean's hand would slip inside and cover his cock, his thumb going to rub the tip, waiting for Sam to relax and let go.

Sam was totally lost in the twin sensations of the warm liquid filling his mouth and of Dean's hands curled around his cock, caressing it gently.  
“Come on , Sammy. You're not going to hold back, are you? “ Dean coaxed.” You know I love it when you let loose.”

At his brother's words Sam peed, and the feel of Dean's hand cradling his cock while the diaper held him tight was so fucking arousing. Sam loved it.  
Dean kept his hand inside the diaper even after Sam had finished, knowing how Sam loved to feel it there.

“You're a little pervert, you know that, don't you, Sammy!” Dean smirked down at him.  
Sam drew back from the bottle, his pink lips dotted with white.  
“That makes two of us then,“ he grinned.  
“Damn right, little brother,” Dean concurred.

 

Usually when Dean had cleaned his brother up, he took the initiative in making love, but tonight...

He was still fully dressed when his naked little brother came out of the bathroom, and put his arms around him.  
“Let me do everything, Dean, “ Sam hummed against his cheek. “Just for tonight, you be the baby.”

While the long supple fingers undressed him, Sam plied Dean's mouth with kisses and when his elder sibling was naked, Sam cupped his genitals in his giant paw, waiting for his cock to harden at his touch.  
Their hunger for each other went both ways, it didn't take much for their desire to roar into life, though Sam was still amazed at the power he had to arouse his pretty big brother.

If anyone had told him a couple of years back he'd be having glorious sex with Dean, he'd have laughed it off, flushing in embarrassment, yet here he was with his brother's dick in his hand.  
Tonight he'd put his cock inside his big brother for the first time, an idea that appealed just as much to 'little Sammy', straining as it was against its very skin.

“I'll make it good, Dean,” he whispered as he gently pushed his brother down onto the bed.  
By the time Sam's mouth had done spectacular things to his cock, Dean couldn't have cared less what happened to his ass, but when Sam's lubed fingers began to rim his hole and slip inside, he stilled.

“It's okay, Dean. Just relax. I'll take it slow.”  
As Sam's fingers moved inside his ass, Dean did begin to relax. Now and then Sam would stop to wet Dean's cock, giving it the attention it deserved.  
“Sammy, “ Dean gulped when he felt Sam's cock line up at the entrance to his well-lubed ass. 

But Sam was no longer listening, caught up in his overwhelming desire to penetrate his big brother. 

He'd done all he could to get Dean ready. It was now or never, and in all truth, Sam couldn't …..didn't .....want to stop. He wanted nothing more than to feel Dean all around his cock. He pushed the tip in, waiting for his sibling's passage to accommodate it.  
“God, Dean,“ Sam murmured.”You're so fucking tight, so warm, big brother.”

Sam pushed Dean's legs as wide as he could, the better to fill his brother's ass with his cock, groaning at the pleasure of being inside.  
He tired to be gentle, but as his orgasm drew near, Sam pushed harder, greedy to possess all of Dean, to get in so far as to become a part of him.  
He whimpered in pleasure as his come spurted inside Dean's ass, falling shakily into his big brother's outstretched arms; ready to hold his little brother through the after-glow.

When he found his voice again, Sam asked worriedly. “Did I hurt you, Dean? If I did I didn't mean to...”  
Dean huffed and pulled him impossibly close, strong arms tight around his little brother.

“No, Sammy. You didn't hurt me, but I can't say it's my thing.”  
Sam grinned then. “You'd never admit it even if you liked it! You just prefer to top, be in charge all the time.”  
“Maybe, young Skywalker,“ Dean teased. “But if you like it as much as you seemed to, we can come to an arrangement. I don't mind bottoming … on occasion!”

 

The next morning Sam was perched on a chair, a towel around his shoulders.  
“Dean, “ he whined. “Are you sure about this. I'm not a kid any more.”  
But Dean was implacable. “We made a deal, dude,“ his big brother reminded him. “ I gave up my ass for this!  
I have acute nostalgia for your messy hair, little brother. So man up and let me at that mop of yours.”

A few snips later and Sam was sporting an epic bitch-face topped off by a cute set of bangs.

TBC


	17. Night-time desires.

Sam was sleeping much better than he'd ever done, Dean reflected, pushing back a rebellious chestnut curl from Sam’s cheek, before turning towards the door.

He'd woken up and been unable to fall asleep again. Not wanting to disturb his little brother by tossing and turning, he’d slipped out of bed.  


A couple of slugs of whisky would help him get back in the mood.  
He made his way towards the kitchen, the only illumination in the corridor was provided by the yellow–tinted night-lights placed at regular intervals along floor level. They came on when the regular lights were switched off.  
The bunker had many positive aspects, Dean acknowledged to himself, but the lack of windows was definitely a down-side.

 

Grabbing the bottle and a glass from the cupboard, he settled down on a chair and rested his feet on the kitchen table.  
If Sam had been present, he'd have gotten an earful.  
His little brother had no problem with Dean's booted feet on the library table, but not on the one where they ate! Or so he kept repeating!

 

He downed the first glassful with a satisfied sigh, the whisky trailing a warm path down his gullet. Throughout his life, Dean had swallowed more than his fair share of liquor, bordering on the alcoholic more than once, but he still got pleasure from the bottle.

He wondered if Sam got as much pleasure from his 'bottle' , though no alcohol was involved there, merely milk, latte, apple juice or whatever Sammy preferred at the time.  
A thrill of pleasure ran through him at the image of Sam staring up while Dean held the feeding bottle to his little brother's lips. 

He'd tried to analyse why treating Sam like a baby while at the same time fucking him into the mattress was so hot. It wasn't the first time he'd asked himself that question and like all the other times, he didn't have a ready answer.  
All he knew was it made him feel so frigging fantastic.

 

He lowered a hand to his boxers. Little Dean was making himself felt.  
“Don't blame me,“ Dean chuckled quietly. “You take that up with Sammy. He's the one who teases you until you blow your mind.”

His thoughts went to his baby brother curled up in their bed.  
There was no reason for 'little Dean' to feel neglected, the remedy was only a few steps away. He'd pour himself a last shot then go back to bed.  
Maybe he'd wake his brother after all, he smirked into the glass.

 

The other night Sam had wanted his big brother to bottom for him. Dean had accepted more to keep Sam happy than for any personal preference.  
If he was to be entirely honest, there had also been a pinch of curiosity thrown in. 

Though Dean been subjected to lascivious stares and the occasional groping of his ass by guys--who'd remedied a punch to the jaw for their trouble—he'd never been on the receiving end of a cock, nor had ever felt the desire to.

Sam had been as gentle as he could, tried to make it good for his big brother, but Dean hadn't particularly enjoyed it. All said and done, it just wasn't his thing.  
Good job Sam seemed to enjoy bottoming far more, because Dean certainly loved riding his little brother's ass.

 

Distractedly, he passed the flat of his hand over his cock. His boxers were seriously tented now. Just thinking about Sam made him acutely horny.  
He set the glass on the table, his body warmed by the whisky and the image of his little brother.  
Now with the bangs Sam had allowed him to cut in exchange for Dean's go at bottoming, his sibling looked like a cute puppy, a very sexy one at that.

 

Pushing back the chair, he padded back down the corridor towards the bed-room.  
He lingered a moment by the side of the bed, stalker style, contemplating his sleeping brother.  
Sam had rolled onto his back, the pacifier still hanging on by a thread between his lax lips. His hair was tousled around his face in a disordered riot.  
To Dean's eyes, he'd never looked so pretty.  
“And he's all mine, to do with as I will, “ Dean mouthed to himself almost in awe.

 

Climbing onto the bed, he knelt next to his sleeping brother.  
He bent and took the pacifier from Sam's mouth, replacing it with his lips, the tip of his tongue tracing those of his baby brother, until Sam opened a pair of drowsy eyes and stared up at him.

His lips opened to let his big brother in, Dean's tongue going eagerly to explore the warm depths of his sibling's mouth.  
“Hey, Sammy, “ Dean whispered. “Did I wake you up, baby.”

Sam smiled up at him. “Is that a rhetorical question, Dean?”

“It certainly is, college boy, “ Dean smirked. “I'm being totally selfish here. I needed you conscious!”  
“Any particular reason? “ Sam teased.

“Yeah,” Dean affirmed. “I wanted to fuck you nice and slow.”  
“Hmm, that so!”

“It's not my fault you're such a hot ass, Sammy. I just can't keep my hands off you.”

 

Dean stretched out on top of his brother, kissing and nuzzling Sam's lips and neck until he felt his sibling's cock hardening against his groin, distinguishable even through the thick padding of the diaper.  
“Before you fuck me, I gotta pee,“ Sam murmured, his body languid, clay in his big brother's hands. “You want me to fill my diaper?”  
“That's a stupid question Sammy. You GOTTA fill your diaper. It gives my cock a thrill every time.”  
“Okay. You wanna slide your hand in or what?”

Dean rolled off his brother, pulled him close. “Throw back your head, Sammy,” Dean growled. “I'm gonna mark you while you pee.”

Sam quivered in anticipation.  
Dean's warm lips began to suck at Sam's neck, while his big brother's hand breached the diaper and cupped his cock.  
He purred in pleasure. Dean's mouth was driving him crazy, but he knew his big brother was waiting for him to pee so he tried to concentrate, eventually managing to let loose. 

 

As Dean felt the warm liquid wetting his hand, he sucked more fiercely. Sammy would have one hell of a hicky tomorrow.  
“Good!” he contemplated possessively. Dean wanted to leave his mark on his brother.  
Though he knew Sam was his, it was a turn-on to see the red signs of possession on his baby's skin.

He continued until Sam had finished, tickling Sam's genitals until his baby brother gasped in need.  
“Dean, come on, dude!" the younger Winchester croaked. "You gonna get rid of this diaper before my cock explodes inside!”

“ Na. I'm not gonna free you. This time, you're gonna come inside your diaper, Sammy.”  
Dean's hand began its task of bringing his baby brother to orgasm. Sure it was a little tight and humid--not much room to give the best of hand jobs, but he'd manage.

“Kiss me, Sammy,“ Dean coaxed. “Come on little brother. Let me see how good you are.”  
Sam gasped as Dean's hand continued to bring him inexorably to the brink of pleasure, but he obeyed, searching out Dean's mouth, covering his lips with passionate kisses.  
Their tongues fenced like two scimitars, until Sam stilled against him, shaking as he was overcome by a sweeping orgasm.  
“Dean,” he whimpered, burrowing into his brother's arms.

Dean plied his brother's face with kisses. “Was that good for you, Sammy?”  
“Yeah,“ Sam answered, his voice husky with pleasure.

“I hope so, little brother,” Dean smirked. “Because now it's my turn, and after I've cleaned you up, I'm gonna fuck that sweet ass of yours.”  
“You can do whatever you want with me,” Sam hummed. And if 'little Dean' hadn't already been rock-hard, the free pass his brother was giving him would have made his cock stand immediately to attention.

Sam got that right, Dean mused.  
His little brother belonged to him and heaven help anyone who tried to take him away!  
TBC


	18. The Open Air

“Someone's happy,” Sam remarked, dragging his lanky frame into the kitchen. “I could hear your off-key whistling from the bedroom.”

Dean turned from the sink to glance at his brother.  
“What's not to be happy about? I've got everything I ever wanted, right here, right now.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Doesn't take much to make you happy then, does it?”  
“I'm a simple man, Sammy,” his brother grinned. “But if you want to make me even happier, get your ass over here and give me a kiss.”

Dean put down the plate he'd just filled with bacon and held out his arms.

Sam delivered his second eye-roll of the morning but he shuffled over to his brother and was soon caught in Dean's muscular embrace.  
“I'm waiting, Kissy kissy! “ he smirked pulling Sam close.  
“You're spoiled,“ Sam huffed, bending to capture Dean's lips.  
“Na. Just crazy in love with my little brother.”

When Sam's lips brushed his, the familiar fire ignited Dean's blood.  
His sibling was desire and fulfilment, temptation and satisfaction, adult yet child, hunter yet prey, and Dean loved ever facet of the diamond that was Sam Winchester.

“Not bad college boy, “ Dean purred, his heart thrumming in his chest. “Even if I had to suffer your morning camel breath!”  
Sam snorted, still held tight in the circle of Dean's arms. “Dude, you asked for a kiss, don't complain now if you didn't like it!”

“Who's complaining?” Dean teased, proceeding to pull Sam's head down for an encore, leaving his baby brother breathless with the passion of it. “I got no complaints, Sammy. None at all! Come on, my awesome breakfast is waiting.”

Dean slid a plate of blueberry pancakes onto the table side by side with the bacon and eggs.  
“Tuck in, dude.” 

 

Sam pulled up a chair and sat down, shifting uneasily.  
“Dean...”  
“What?”  
“Will you feed me?”  
Taken aback, Dean stared at his sibling. “Dude. You usually bitch because I overdo the baby treatment, and now you're actively looking for it.”

“Maybe. Sometimes. But most of the time I like it when you do stuff for me, “ Sam admitted not quite meeting his big brother's eyes.  
“Okay,“ Dean agreed quickly, secretly delighted by Sam's request. “Whatever turns you on, bro.”  
His little brother was taking to his role really well, Dean mused satisfied.

He cut the bacon into bite-sized pieces, nailed one with a fork and held it out to Sam who opened his mouth, chewing dutifully.  
Ignoring his cock which always made itself felt when he was babying his brother, Dean patiently fed Sam the bacon, followed by the syrupy pancakes.  
“There you go, dude,” he said when Sam had finished. “Want more? “

“Nuh-uh. Want coffee.”  
“You really like being waited on hand and foot, don't you?“ Dean grinned. “Not that I'm complaining, Sammy. Want me to feed you that too? Or will you manage by yourself?”

Sam glanced up at him with an expression of vulnerability which merely served to enhance his sexiness, at least in his doting big brother's eyes, the newly-trimmed bangs giving the younger Winchester a more childish air than before. “Can you put it in my bottle?”

If Dean's cock had been able to wriggle, it would have been break-dancing in his pants instead of stoically straining against his jeans! Sam was pressing all of Dean's buttons this morning.  
He swallowed down his desire before studying his sibling.  
“Dude, what's up with you today. You're way more … needy... than usual.”

“No I'm not, “ Sam denied. “It's just... I've gotten used to you bottle-feeding me and I kinda want to be held right now.”

Every word Sam uttered fuelled Dean's lust for his brother.  
If Sam was looking to be thrown over the kitchen table and fucked, he was definitely going the right way about it.  
When Sam immersed himself totally in the role Dean had laid out for him, that of total dependence on his big brother, it made the elder Winchester feel powerful; ecstatic that Sam would give him such control.

Dean heroically reined in his desire. “Hey,” he said, petting Sam's hair. “Whatever you need, big brother will provide. And I mean anything! So tell me where you want to savour your coffee, Sasquatch. Chair, couch, bed?”

The answer Sam gave took his brother by surprise. “I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic in here. I wanna take my coffee curled up in the Impala next to you.”  
“Okay,” Dean nodded.  
Now that he studied his baby brother, he did look a bit peaky. Some fresh air would do him good; do them both good! 

They'd hardly left the bunker these past weeks, too caught up in each other to bother with the outside world, and because of the bunker's warding, the outside world had left them in peace too.

 

“Want me to change you first.”  
Dean waved an inquiring finger at Sam's groin, the sweat-pants covering his diaper.  
“After. Want coffee.”  
“Alright then, one track mind!” Dean shrugged, gripping the jug and pouring the hot coffee into Sam's feeding-bottle. “Come on, dude before it gets cold.”

 

A couple of minutes later, Sam was chugging happily at the rubber teat, lying back on Dean's chest while his big brother held him close, brushing soft kisses to his head.  
“Happy now, princess?“ Dean chuckled, his arms full of his baby brother.  
Sam rolled back his eyes to look up at Dean who had no trouble deciphering the satisfaction in Sam's gaze. “Yeah, me too, little brother,” Dean declared, raising the bottle higher to allow Sam to feed more comfortably.

Leaning forward, he switched on the radio, tuning into a station that was playing soft-rock, the music Sammy preferred.

His baby brother snuggled in impossibly close, leaving his coffee for a moment to sigh happily.  
Dean took advantage of the pause to deliver an upside- down kiss to his brother's pink lips before slipping the rubber nipple back into Sam's mouth. 

The Impala certainly wasn't the most spacious spot to engage in their current activity.  
He and Sam were big men and even with the car's ample proportions, the two brothers were practically on top of each other.  
But as they loved nothing better than getting as close as they could, the Impala would never be witness to any complaints on that score!

“”Mmm, want more," Sam wheedled.  
He'd totally enjoyed his coffee. Being held in Dean's strong arms while the crisp morning air filled the car with the scents of the country-side, and the soulful music echoed in his ears, was heaven.  
Dean raised his eyes skyward. “Next time I'll bring a ten gallon flask! Well I did say anything, dude, so I suppose I can do a re-fill.”

 

Before exiting the Impala, Dean passed a hand over Sam's groin.” How's little Sammy holding out? It's gotta be pretty damp in there.”  
“He'll just have to wait until I get my re-fill, Dean,“ Sam pouted. ”The coffee comes first.”

Squinting down at his little brother, Dean shook his head in wonder.  
Since Sam had set foot in the kitchen earlier, the elder Winchester's cock had totally veered on rock-hard, and Sam's on-going behaviour only served to keep it that way.

For some reason, his little brother was working the baby angle for all it was worth, and Dean loved every minute.

He circled the Impala to the passenger side, where Sam's legs were bent up at the knees to allow him to stretch out on the bench seat.  
“You're being a snotty little kid this morning, Sammy. I might just have to do something about it.” Dean said, pushing Sam's knees apart and rubbing the flat of his hand over his sibling's groin, eliciting a purr from Sam, whose cock not unexpectedly, was every bit as hard as his big brother's.

“Huh, “ Dean smirked. “I think little Sammy needs my help as much as you do princess!”  
“Yeah, Maybe he does,” Sam agreed, the tip of his pink tongue trailing over his lower lip, his blue-hazel eyes catching his big brother's—perfectly aware of what it was doing to the elder Winchester.

“You're teasing me aren't you, you little bitch? I'm gonna make you crave for it later, Sammy. You wait and see!” Dean warned, his eyes narrowing.

“Promises promises,” was Sam's incautious reply.  
TBC


	19. One Way or Another

Sam lay back on the seat, more than happy to clear his mind of anything outwith the moment he was living.  
He turned his eyes upward and let his gaze wander over the roof of the Impala. Once upon a time the grey lining had been freckled with stains, accumulated throughout the years by the adult and two children who had practically lived, slept and eaten inside the car's metal walls.

Now the lining was pristine.  
Dean had rebuilt the Impala from scratch more than once, and the black classic probably looked better now than the day it came off the assembly line.

The Impala was Dean's; always had been.  
He'd even been the one to choose it, if what his brother had told him about his unfortunate trip to the past was true. And Sam had no reason to doubt him.

At the thought of his big brother, a gratified sigh escaped his lips. So... maybe he'd given up a slice of his independence in choosing to go with Dean's desire to treat him as a child, but there were so many compensations to make up for it.

 

“Dean's taking his own sweet time with that coffee refill,” he muttered to himself.

Sam hadn't been marking time, but enough of it had passed to make him wonder why Dean hadn't returned, not to mention the fact that his diaper was lying heavy on his groin.  
He needed changing, and urgently.  
Dean was solicitous, never letting Sam remain too long in a wet diaper.  
The one time it had happened early on, Sam had come out in a rash. Since then Dean was always careful.

Sam waited a while longer, but of his brother there was no sign.  
Was it possible something had happened?  
He felt his pulse begin to race. Maybe Dean had slipped, fallen down the stairs. There was no way his sibling wouldn't have been back by now.

Pulling himself up and exiting the Impala, Sam quickly made his way to the bunker's door, ignoring the uncomfortable grip of the sodden diaper.

 

“Dean, …..you okay? “ Sam called from the stairhead, before skittering down the steps into the library. It was empty, as was the kitchen, and the bedroom they'd shared since they began having sex.  
Worry was beginning to seriously gnaw at him. There were all manner of potentially dangerous curses and objects disseminated throughout the bunker.  
Could Dean have incautiously touched one?

He rushed through the corridors, opening the doors, finding nothing until he got to Dean's old room.  
His big brother was lying back on the bed, earphones gracing his head, hand tapping in time to whatever music was playing.

“Dean,“ Sam called out. “What the hell's going on. Why didn't you come back to the car?”  
When Dean ignored him, he quickly covered the few paces to the bed and gripped his big brother's arm.  
“Hey!”  
“Dude, don't interrupt when I'm listening to Zeppelin,“ Dean complained.

But Sam was having none of it. Dean was clearly up to something! 

He yanked the 'phones from his brother's head.  
“You gonna explain what this is about, 'cos it's about something, isn't it?” Sam huffed.

Dean glanced up at his little brother's flushed face.  
“Zepp always helps me meditate, Sammy and I've been thinking we should stop what we're doing and go back to how it was before.” He waved a finger in the air. “Before the sex and the diapers. Just be brothers again.”

Whatever Sam had been expecting, it wasn't this and he could feel his jaw dropping open in surprise.

“Yeah, “ Dean continued, pulling himself up and setting his feet on the floor. ”I should never have allowed this.......thing...... between us to go so far.”

His gaze was limpid as he caught Sam's eyes.  
“I mean it's not right, us having sex, not to mention me treating you like a two-year old. Making you wear diapers and bottle feeding you milk. That's not how a big brother should look out for his little brother.”

“Dean...No...” Sam was at a loss for words. If this was what listening to Led Zeppelin did to his big brother, those tapes were going straight into the trash!

Sighing heavily, Sam sank down on the bed next to his sibling.  
“We've been over this, Dean. I thought we were good.”

Clearly their relationship was so out of the box that it was practically in orbit, but Sam had come to enjoy and appreciate his brother's attentions, not to mention the love that permeated their every touch and caress, making the sex between them so mind-blowing!  
Sam loved this closeness with his big brother and the thought of giving it up made his heart bleed.

“It's not as if we weren't fine before,” Dean continued. “We still loved each other even if we didn't fuck. Then just think, you wouldn't need to pee in a diaper any more. Remember how you used to hate it at the start.  
As for the bottle, a Sasquatch like you should be drinking rot-gut, not milk.”

Sam felt his eyes glazing over as he listened to Dean's words. His brother didn't want him any more, at least not in the way they'd been these last weeks and months.

“If that's what you want Dean,” Sam finally choked out, “then there's not much I can say to make you change your mind, but remember you're the one ending this, not me.”

 

The younger Winchester turned his head towards the door, not wanting Dean to see the sadness in his eyes. Just when he'd embraced this relationship with all his heart, Dean was preparing to re-shuffle the cards.

“Sammy. Look at me!” Dean said. “You used to say you know me better than anyone else in the world. But you're such a fucking idiot.”  
He cupped Sam's face, pulling him in. “I'm kidding, you moron! Just a little pay-back for your teasing in the car.”

He brought his mouth down on his little brother's, putting into the kiss every ounce of love and adoration he felt for him.  
Without taking his lips from Sam's, Dean pushed them both down onto the bed.

“I'd never give this up, Sammy,” he vowed. “I'll never let you go little brother, not for anything. I love you too fucking much and I always will.”

”You're a frigging jerk, you know that! I was almost believing you!“ Sam bitched but the words were without viciousness, too relieved that Dean was just being a run-of -the -mill lying ass-hole!  
“That's what happens when you're a geeky college boy. You don't get the shades of grey!” Dean smirked, ruffling his brother's unruly bangs.

He lowered his hand to Sam's crotch, pressing on the grey sweatpants.  
“Gotta think your cock needs some attention by now, little brother. Just leave everything to me.”  
Sam couldn't halt the goofy grin that came to his lips. Everything was back to 'normal' again.

It didn't take Dean long to relieve Sam of his pants, hovering a moment to admire his baby brother's attractive body, the white diaper looking every bit at home around his slim hips.

Dean could feel his cock springing to attention. He grinned and got to work.

Sam's cock was nestled softly against his balls, the long legs tapering elegantly down to his not so elegant plate-sized feet, but that was his little brother--- an irresistible mix of brains, beauty and puppiness.  
And it all belonged to Dean, all given willingly and with love. He was such a lucky guy!

 

“Hmm. You're gonna need a bath, little brother, a warm soak in the tub. That diaper should have been changed hours ago. Don't want your skinny ass to break out in another rash!”  
Dean knew the younger Winchester loved to be bathed.

Sam's cock gave a twitch, much to his big brother's amusement.  
The way Dean pampered him, his hands slippery with soap, caressing every nook and cranny of his body was totally awesome.

“I see little Sammy likes the idea,” Dean drawled. ”And there's no way I'd want to disappoint the little dude. Come on Sam, Wiggle that cute little ass of yours all the way to the bathroom!”  
And Sam did!  
TBC


	20. Bath and Bed

'Heaven is a place on earth.'  
The catch-phrase of the old eighties song danced through his mind, and for Sam no words ever rang truer.  
He didn't make the comparison lightly as most humans might, he actually HAD the basics to form that comparison. He'd been to heaven, and even if the souls he'd met there seemed happy enough with their lot, Sam didn't prescribe to the idea of a place where all you did was eternally rewind your best memories. 

So the reality of lying back in the tub of warm water being lovingly washed, stroked and caressed by his big brother was the better deal, not some faint heavenly echo of a fond memory.

Sam's pleasure was expressed in the contented hum that issued from his lips as Dean's soapy hands weaved their magic, gliding expertly over his skin, leaving a tingly goose-pimply trail as they went.  
'You starting to forgive me yet'?' Dean chuckled, well aware of his little brother's enjoyment, if only for the hum Sam was emitting, a hair's breath away from being a purr!

 

The elder Winchester loved nothing better than to have Sam yielding and docile under his hands, allowing him to have complete control.  
Having every inch of Sam at his fingertips was exhilarating.

“Maybe,” Sam replied, not yet willing to pardon Dean completely, though with Dean's hands all over him, it was damn near impossible not to. 'If you promise not to be such a jerk again, I might relent.”

Sam glanced up at his big brother through half-opened eyes, waiting....  
“Okay, dude, I get that I'm going to have to make this up to you big style,” Dean mock-sighed.  
The younger Winchester smirked. “You sure are.”

“I thought I was already on the right track, “ Dean grinned, “but it seems I'm gonna have to try even harder.”  
He slipped a hand down between Sam's legs, his finger trailing a line from below his balls to the little puckered ass-hole, lingering to titillate it before before pushing in the tip of his index.  
The little orifice seemed to welcome Dean's touch, or maybe that was just his impression, the soap, the warm water and Sam's relaxed muscles conducive to the intruder.

Sam gave a low grunt as his ass-hole was breached. “Relax, Sammy,” Dean shushed. “Let go and give yourself over to your big brother,”  
' I thought I'd already done that,” was Sam's laconic reply, but he was feeling much too good to be bitchy and when Dean pushed in a little bit more, Sam felt like wiggling his ass around the exploring digit.

'Sometimes I wish I had three hands, Sammy,” Dean breathed, his voice hoarse. 'One to fill your ass, one to curl around that cock of yours and a third to fuck your mouth, to feel your tongue sucking on my fingers. Fill up every part of you little brother, so I'm the only one who can ever get inside.'  
Dean had been kneeling at the side of the tub while bathing Sam, now he leaned his chest against the rim, and while his right hand was playing with Sam's ass-hole, he brought his left to Sam's cock which was beginning to rise up like a mini-tent pole.

He grasped the hardening cock and began to pump, Sam's little hitchy breaths gratifying him, making Dean glory in the fact that Sammy was his to touch, his to give pleasure, his to do with as he wished.

He turned his head to watch his sibling's face. The younger Winchester still had his eyes closed, an expression of anticipation on his handsome features, the soft pink lips falling slightly apart.  
Dean was dying to crush his mouth down on them, but along with a third hand, he'd have needed a much longer body, so he concentrated on what he could reach. 

He worked Sam's hole until along with a rivulet of warm water, he slipped in a second finger to join the first, the flesh tightening sexily around them both.  
Satisfied he turned his attention to the cock in his left hand, rubbing a thumb over the slit at the tip where both fluids, white and golden, that the little cleft emitted, excited Dean Winchester to pleasurable heights. 

He ignored his own cock bulging against his jeans and dedicated his energies to making Sam come. He wanted to see his baby brother tremble in ecstasy thanks to him. 

Sam hadn't spoken another word, his eyes still closed, but Dean knew from his thready breathing that he was close to the edge.  
One more finger should do it, little brother, Dean mused as he crooked the two fingers in Sam's ass to make room for a third.  
The hole tried valiantly to keep the digit out, but soon Dean was pushing the crop of fingers up and down in Sam's ass, effectively fucking him.

“Dean, “ Sam moaned as the littler Winchester came in a tremble of limbs, his ass pulsing around Dean's fingers while the milky come dissipated into the bath water. 

Dean quickly drew his fingers from Sam's body.  
He couldn't wait another moment to claim his baby brother's lips, desperate to reach them as a man who had glimpsed an oasis in the vastness of the desert.  
Sam's mouth opened to receive his brother, Dean's tongue searching out every inch of the delectable prize; staking his claim once more on what already belonged only to him, Sam Winchester.

Sam was the first to draw away.  
“Stand up, Dean, It's my turn,” he said, pulling himself up and leaning over the rim of the tub waiting for his big brother to comply. He grabbed his sibling's waistband and drew down the zip then Dean's boxers, allowing his cock to bob free.

Sam's big hands gripped the back of Dean's thighs and held on tight, his tongue licking its way up the underside of his dick, giving the little slit on top a lavish greeting with his tongue. He heard Dean groan when the warm confines of his mouth surrounded his sibling's cock.  
Sam took it in as far as he could, putting to good use his practice with the feeding bottles, hollowing his cheeks as he tongued and practically suckled the rock-hard cock as if expecting it to leak the sweetest of milk.

Dean soon came with a liberating cry, the younger Winchester's hands around his legs keeping him steady while he swallowed down every drop.

When Dean stopped trembling, he bent down and pulled his little brother up, his arms yanking the naked dripping body close, indifferent to the water wetting his clothes.  
Entwined, softening cocks rubbing together, they stood there for an interminable moment, unable to get physically any closer without merging into one.

 

“Little brother, that was awesome,” Dean said, finally finding his voice.  
Sam grinned. “I could say the same, but are we gonna stand here all night complimenting each other or are you going to fix me up. I'd love nothing better than a bottle right now.”

“For you and your magical maw, there's nothing I wouldn't do,” Dean smirked.  
“Come on, Sammy. Let's get you diapered and fed,” he added, giving Sam's ass a friendly smack before herding him towards the bedroom.

 

Sam lay back while Dean fussed with the baby cream then tightened the fresh diaper around Sam's narrow hips.  
“There you go, Baby. Let's get your bottle ready and watch some TV.”  
“Sounds good,” Sam sighed happily, “but don't take too long or I can't promise I'll still be awake when you get back”  
“I prepared it beforehand,” Dean replied. “Just gotta re-heat it.”

True to his word, Dean came strolling back into the bedroom a few minutes later.  
With a herculean effort, Sam had managed to keep his eyes open, desirous to be held in Dean's arms and fed. It was what he loved best.... well along with a few other things...

“Sit up and lean back against me. You know the drill by now,” Dean said, settling himself on the bed behind his baby brother.

With one hand he put the teat to Sam's mouth while with the other grabbed the remote and switched on the TV.  
“Anything special you want to see, Sammy?” he asked.  
Sam shook his head too busy pulling at the teat. 

“Okay, then. Let's see what's on offer,” Dean shrugged flicking through the channels until he came to an old Laurel and Hardy classic.  
He let the remote fall to the bed and wrapped his free arm around Sam.

Sam's eyelids were fluttering, his lips alternately chugging on the milk then stilling, only to begin again.  
Dean looked on fascinated. His brother was behaving exactly as he had when he was a baby. He'd been young himself, but as for all things that concerned his little brother, Dean had an almost photographic memory. And Sam was identical to back then, only in a ginormous Sasquatch form!

Moved by an overwhelming sentiment of love for his sibling, Dean bent to lay little kisses on Sam's cheeks and forehead, soliciting fetching little grunts from his nursing brother.

“You sound like a piglet,” Dean joked, laughing out loud when Sam 's eyes slitted open to look scathingly up at him.  
“Okay. I take that back. You look exactly as you should, a floppy-haired, gigantic, diapered baby chugging down a bottle of milk.

Sam let Dean's comment pass, snuggling in closer, and when Dean removed the empty bottle, Sam opened his mouth in a cute yawn. 

Dean had observed that when Sam went into yawn mode, sleep was the only remedy, so he slid off the bed and let him slip down on to the pillow.  
“Here,” he said dangling the pacifier over Sam's lips, brushing them teasingly until his little brother caught it in his mouth and began to suck.

Dean smiled, pulled the sheet up to cover him and went back to the kitchen.  
TBC


	21. A Geek's Day Out

Balanced on the back legs of the plastic chair, Dean rocked himself leisurely to and fro, totally uninterested in the exposition of cutting edge technology set out on the shelves of the 'Computer Paradise' Discount.

He'd incautiously mentioned seeing the ads for the impending opening of the store affixed around town weeks ago when he'd been out for supplies, and Sam had insisted on going on the opening day.  
“They're giving a thirty percent discount for the entire day, “ Sam had enthused, after informing himself on the details via his lap-top.

Dean had hoped his little brother had forgotten all about it, but Sam had presented himself that morning, a enormous grin on his face, insisting they pay a visit.  
At Dean's grunts and groans, Sam had merely answered that he'd go by himself. Surely he was adult enough to go out on his own, he'd huffed sarcastically.

“No way!“ Dean had muttered silently.  
His younger brother had been taken from under his nose more than once. THAT was never going to happen again, word of Dean Winchester, even if he had to follow him into Hell! 

Yet for all the crap they'd been through, Sam's kidnapping by the very human Benders still rated as one of the most frightening moments of Dean's life.  
He'd had no idea who or what had taken Sam, nor any clue as where to begin looking. Good job the female agent had been sympathetic to his cause, or very likely he'd never have found his baby brother again.

'Evaporated into thin air'------ or maybe cooked up as the main course on the Benders' table! Dean shook his head to clear the horrific image from his mind.  
No Sam wasn't going anywhere on his own, ever again!

So here he was, absolutely bored out of his mind, while a drove of potential buyers shuffled around the isles in nerdy delight.

 

One of the skimpy-dressed shop assistants strolled towards him, throwing Dean a curious glance.  
“Not your thing, huh? “ she grinned nodding back towards the wealth of I-pods, tablets, computers and the ilk, on show.

Dean returned her smile. Perceptive and cute!  
“Na, not really, “ he said, letting the chair fall forward with a thump. “My brother's the geek. He loves all this stuff. Just gave him a ride into town.”

So saying he looked around for Sam. One of the advantages of his sibling's freaky height was that it was easy to spot him amongst a crowd.

Sam seemed completely absorbed by what Dean considered the boring shit on show, and he let out a weary sigh.  
The girl gave him an understanding quirk of the lips before moving on to face the queue of clients at the check-out desks, all clamouring for attention.

 

Some time later he saw Sam making his way there too, his purchases cradled lovingly in his arms. And when he came strolling towards him, a sunny smile on his face, Dean reckoned the wait had been worth it. If Sammy was happy then he was too!

“Well, “ he teased, “if all it takes to put that shit-eating grin on you face is a trip to the tech store, we gotta do this more often, Sasquatch!”  
“I'm a simple man, “ Sam replied happily.  
“Yeah, give you a computer upgrade and you're game for anything! Come on,“ Dean added, “sitting here watching you pick out stuff has made me work up an appetite. Let's go eat.”

 

Sam nodded his agreement, stored his stuff in the Impala's trunk and followed his brother into the diner.  
The place was a family-run affair, which in Dean's opinion was all to the good.  
Since he'd gotten into the cooking game himself, he'd become more appreciative of the quality of food in general.  
The burgers they served here were tasty and as 'wholesome' as a burger could be, while Sam's rabbit food was always fresh and crispy, at least going by his little brother's comments, for Dean had no intention of chewing down on the green stuff himself!

Sam speared the leafy food with his fork, surprised at how undressed he felt without the diaper around his hips.  
He was in no doubt that once back at the bunker, it wouldn't be long before his ass was duly imprisoned in it's fluff-filled 'chastity belt'. 

Throwing a glance from under his eyelashes at his brother, Sam could feel his cock stir at the thought of how, before long, Dean's hands would be mapping out his body.

'For fuck's sake', he mused exasperated, lowering his gaze to the salad.  
This weird incestuous relationship with his big brother, instead of cooling down as the novelty wore off, was becoming ever more of an obsession-----horny for his big brother as he'd never been for any of his past liaisons, not even with Jess!

It was the same for Dean, Sam didn't have to be a mind-reader to understand that.  
If things went on like this though, they'd end up never leaving the bunker nor their bed, twenty four-seven!

He let his mind wander, picturing Dean's warm hands as they caressed his skin, every touch expressing his love; his brother's fingers as they filled his mouth, his own tongue licking at them, sucking as he did with the teat of his bottle; the sensation of Dean's calloused fingers working their way into his ass; fondling his balls, causing them to curl tight in anticipation; Dean's hands stroking his cock, bringing him to orgasm, enjoying every moment as if it was his big brother himself who was trembling in pleasure and not Sam.

Along with the sex, Dean fulfilled another need he hadn't even been aware of, that of being cared for, being tended to, without being judged or questioned.  
A smile came to Sam's lips----he'd never been happier!

 

“You having a wet dream there, Sammy or is the salad just THAT good?” his brother's amused voice asked.  
“Uh..,” Sam's cheeks took on a rosy hue. His brother knew him too well. It was difficult to hide anything from him now, not even his thoughts.

Dean slipped out from his seat and slid in next to Sam.  
He gave a wary glance around the diner before lowering his hand under the table and rubbing at Sam's groin, where his traitorous cock began to harden through the cloth of his jeans.  
The smirk on Dean's face grew wide and knowing.

“Ahh... Sammy!” he whispered. “You're always so hot for me, baby brother. I can't take you anywhere!”  
“Dean... it's not like that...” Sam said, trying for a shred of dignity.  
“No?. Then why did you have that dopey 'fuck me' expression on your face, huh? I have to say, without the diaper it's a lot easier to get hands on you between your legs. You like that Sammy?" Dean teased, fondling him through the cloth.  
“Yeah,” Sam breathed.

When Dean removed his hand, Sam gave a little whine. “Sorry Sammy. This is SO not the place. Whatcha say we pay and head off to somewhere more private.”

 

Dean signalled to the waitress, giving her a brilliant smile when she came over. “The food was great, sweetheart, thanks.”  
He left a hefty tip on the table before ushering Sam out towards the Impala.

 

“Get in, you horny little bitch, “ he grinned, “and big brother will take care of you.”

Dean took the Impala out of town, then pulled into a secluded area at the road-side.  
“Here, look what I brought along for desert.”  
He pulled out a bottle of apple juice--- Sam's favourite-- from the glove compartment.

“We gotta get back to the bunker so you're only going to get a taste.”  
So saying he pulled Sam to him, teasing his mouth with his kisses, while his hand unzipped his sibling's jeans and took hold of his cock. 

Sam was already aroused by his thoughts in the diner, so between Dean's possessive kisses and the warm grip on his cock, it wasn't long before the younger Winchester's come spurted into his big brother's waiting hand, while the thrum of orgasm took hold of his body.

Dean held him close as the pleasure wore down, and without even cleaning Sam up, put the teat of the bottle to his brother's mouth, pulling his head down on to his lap.  
Not the most comfortable position, but they'd made do with worse!

“Close your eyes, Sammy and chug on your bottle. Let me see those pretty lips of yours suck that juice to kingdom come.”  
Sam hummed happily, content to do just that, and before long it was empty.

“Was that good, baby?” Dean asked, pushing back Sam's bangs.  
“Uh huh,” Sam replied, his eyes turning upwards to look at his big brother. Dean bent to kiss first one then the other.  
“Let's get that cock safely back in your pants and head on home. Or have you already forgotten about your geeky stuff in the trunk?”

Sam just smiled as Dean wiped him off and leaned over to pull up his pants. Technology was fine, but nothing beat the old-fashioned hands on approach!  
TBC


	22. It's All In The Game

Drowsily Dean stretched out an arm to draw his brother to him, only to discover that Sam was no longer curled up next to him in the bed.  
Rolling onto his back, he smiled as he ran a hand through his short thick hair. Sammy had flown the coop, no doubt to immerse himself in the armfuls of tech stuff he'd come home with yesterday.

He threw back the covers, not bothering to cover his nakedness and made his way down the corridor to the library.  
Sure enough Sam had his purchases spread out on the long table, completely absorbed in his favourite pass-time; lap-tops and accessories!

“Thought I'd find you here, geek-boy,” Dean teased, ruffling his little brother's hair. “I hope I don't have to worry that you'll ditch me for an external hard drive,” he joked.

Sam turned his face to look up at him, a smile illuminating the handsome features, and Dean had to wonder again at just how much he loved that fucking smile and the man it belonged to.  
“You were snoring louder that the Impala's engine so I left you to it. Had to protect my ear-drums, dude!” Sam chuckled. “I was gonna make some coffee but I kinda got caught up...”

“It's okay. I got it,“ Dean said. “Coffee and pancakes coming up.”  
“Thanks, “Sam replied but his mind was already back with his 'toys'.

“You need changed?” Dean called back as he entered the kitchen.  
“Yeah, but it can wait.”  
“Fine. It's your ass!” 

 

Before long an enticing aroma of newly-made pancakes and freshly-ground coffee wafted from the kitchen, causing even a dedicated geek like Sam to follow it, like the rats did the pied piper.

“Gotta say Dean. If you'd told me before we found the bunker that you'd come to love cooking so much, I'd have never believed it.”  
“And if I'd told you that you'd be sucking my cock, wearing diapers and drinking milk from a baby bottle-----and enjoying it------would you have believe it?” Dean smirked.

Sam's cheeks coloured a rosy pink.  
Even with all that went on between them---the complete giving of each to the other------Sam could still flush like a virgin. It was one of his many attractions, Dean mused contentedly, enjoying his baby brother's discomfiture.

“So, how is it that you get to play with toys and I don't?” Dean chuckled.  
“You don't HAVE any interests, “ Sam shrugged, “other than guns and bad TV.”

“Hey, I like loads of stuff, “ Dean countered indignantly.  
Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow. “Name three things you like other than the two I mentioned.”  
“Well, uh...there's Baby and porn and....”

“Those don't count,” Sam pointed out, sipping his coffee. “It's got to be something you can pass time with indoors, and be actively involved—- a hobby.”

“Well, there's you,” Dean grinned, winking. “I could spent hours playing with you, Sammy!”  
The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. “You're deliberately twisting my words.”  
“No, I'm not,” Dean exclaimed. “My answer's perfectly in line with what you asked. I love playing with you--- washing you, dressing you, feeding you. You're my very own living breathing Ken doll!”

Even lthough the words were said in jest, they made Sam cringe, yet he could in no way deny the truth of them.  
He DID like all that Dean did to him.  
He craved his big brother's touch, his lips, the knowing hands on his body, stroking, caressing, the possessive way Dean treated him----it turned him on in a way no-one had ever done before, not even Jess, whom he'd truly loved.  
But she could't compare to his brother, to the bond they shared, to what they felt for each other, even if it meant playing the perverse game he and Dean were indulging in.

 

Dean came around the chair and wound his arms around his baby brother, his bare chest warm against Sam's back. His soft lips nibbled at Sam's ear, the coffee-scented breath causing goose-pimples to rise on the younger man's neck as it ghosted across the sensitive skin.  
Sam trembled, so strong was Dean's power over him, so weak was he when his big brother touched him.  


“Sammy, “ the husky voice whispered. “Why don't you let me play some new games with you, huh? I know you love it when I do things to you---what do you say, baby brother. You gonna let me?”

'No!' Sam wanted to shout. 'No, we're fucked up enough as it is', but what came out of his mouth was a whispered. “Yeah.”

Dean released him, his expression neutral. “Let's get that diaper changed or your ass will be sporting an ugly red rash, and afterwards two bottles of warm milk for my baby brother. Then you can get back to playing with your nerdy toys.”

 

While Sam was lying on the bed as Dean expertly washed and changed him, he wondered just what he'd agreed to.  
But later as Dean held him close and put the soft rubber teat to his lips, Sam began sucking on the warm calming liquid and surrendered himself once again to his brother.

Whatever Dean had in mind, he'd go along with it.  
He'd had a choice and he'd chosen to give himself over to his big brother, to belong to him, and as he nursed contentedly, Dean's body warm and solid against his own, he knew it would never change.  
TBC


	23. Hot Diggity Dog

Sam was worried.  
Now that he didn't have Dean tempting him with his nearness, he began to wonder just what his brother was planning in that pretty head of his.  
Sam was perfectly aware of his utter weakness where Dean was concerned, his need to have the exclusiveness of Dean's attention, and the knowledge of being loved unconditionally by his brother was a potent aphrodisiac.

He was pottering around in the storeroom when he heard his brother's firm footsteps echoing through the bunker.  
Dean had taken the Impala 'out for supplies', though Sam wondered what it was they needed as they'd come home with a trunkful of stuff just the other day.

 

“Sammy!”  
“In here, Dean.”  
Sam looked up from where he was crouched. He'd been examining the lower levels of the shelves that still contained a truck-load of objects and artefacts to be explored.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, yourself, “ Dean answered, his gaze taking in his younger brother's smudged face and hair; grubby thanks to the dust rising from the musty collection of supernatural paraphernalia.

“You done, dude?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I suppose,” Sam sighed, “though there's enough stuff here to keep me occupied for the next century.”

“Well, good luck with that,” his brother commented dryly.

 

Leaning down, Dean brushed a dust-ball from the chestnut hair.  
“You need a wash, man. How does a hot bath sound?”  
“Sound's great,“ Sam smiled, meaning it. He loved being bathed by his big brother, the strong hands a delight on his body.  
He swallowed. What the fuck was wrong with him that he became aroused just thinking of Dean.  
:  
:  
The bath was as enjoyable as he'd imagined.  
Dean took his time in drawing the soapy sponge along every inch of his sibling's bare skin, and when Sam had been reduced to an almost catatonic state of relaxation, Dean had cupped his balls, gently caressing them, causing Sam to hum in pleasure. 

Then he'd moved his hand upwards to take Sam's cock in his hand. “You wanna come? “ he'd asked.  
“Yeah,“ Sam had replied, his entire body craving the pleasure it would bring.

“You remember what we talked about earlier?” Dean said.  
Sam was too immersed in his libido to do more than nod, his entire thought-processes caught up in the impending orgasm.  
“Well, “ Dean smirked, “After you've had your moment, we're gonna play.”

On those words, Dean delivered the final stroke and for a few blissful instants, nothing mattered to Sam but the overwhelming pleasure of coming.  
When he came down from his high, it was to find Dean's mouth nibbling at his lips.  
“Time to play, baby.”

With an affectionate pat to Sam's bare butt, Dean sent him off to the bedroom.  
“Stretch out on your stomach, Sammy,” he called as his brother padded through the door.

 

When he arrived, Sam was face-down on the changing sheet which Dean had previously spread out on the bed.  
“Mmm. I just love it when you're so obedient, little bro. It makes me go tingly all over!” Dean teased.  
Sam huffed into the pillow.

Dean looked down in absolute appreciation at his brother's naked body, the broad shoulders tapering down to the cutest of asses.  
Bending forward, he ran his hands over the smooth globes, his brother's skin soft and supple beneath his touch.  
“You're beautiful, you know that, Sammy? You drive me fucking crazy, especially when I sink my cock into your tight little ass-hole!”  
“Uh,“ Sam grunted into the pillow as a finger rimmed the afore-said hole, pushing gently but firmly through the tight sphincter into the warmth beyond.

“I'm gonna open you up a little,” Dean said. “There something I wanna try. You okay with that?”  
Sam felt his cock respond to his brother's words. Just what was Dean up to? But he trusted his brother implicitly.  
Whatever Dean was cooking up, Sam knew it would be pleasurable for them both. Of that he was certain!  
“Yeah, fine, “ he replied.

Sam relaxed his muscles to allow Dean easier access to his hole, but when he felt a hard thick object being shoved up his ass, he tensed.  
“Dean! What the hell!”  
“Shush, baby. Trust me.”  
The walls of Sam's ass soon adapted to accept the intruder and whatever discomfort he'd initially felt gave way to a pleasurable sensation of fullness, similar to when Dean's cock stretched him.

“Lift your butt, Sammy,” Dean prompted, and Sam brought his knees up, presenting his brother with the enticing picture of his stuffed ass, from which a brown furry tail hung.  
“Dean.....?”

“You know how I've always wanted a puppy, well the day's arrived,” Dean chuckled.  
“What!.....Wait! You've NEVER wanted a dog,” Sam piped up, alarmed.

“Maybe that's because I've always had your puppy-dog eyes as a valid substitute!” his brother observed amused.

In two strides, Dean circled the bed to kneel by Sam's head.  
“You said you'd let me play, “ Dean reminded his little brother. “And I wanna play with my Sam-puppy today.”  
“You're fucking kidding,” Sam cursed, aghast at what Dean was suggesting.

“Nope-----not kidding! You've already got the cutest of tails hanging from your ass.”

Sam rolled onto his back, and at the touch of a furry soft..... something brushing the top of his thigh, he flinched.  
But before he could make a move, Dean gripped his arms.  
“Look at me, Sammy, “ he ordered, his green eyes luminous as they latched onto his baby brother's.

“We're just playing,” he insisted. “It's no different to me treating you like a baby. Only this time you're gonna get some puppy love. Let yourself go, little brother, and enjoy.”

Sam was as if mesmerised by his brother's emerald irises.  
It was true----- what could be more outlandish than what they already were caught up in? And if it made Dean happy.......

 

The elder Winchester registered the exact moment of Sam's capitulation. He felt a thrill rush through him as he realised how much control he now wielded over his younger sibling, the object of his unwavering love.  
Sammy was entirely his.

“That's my boy, “ he smiled, dropping his arms and digging out a green dog-collar from the pocket of his jeans.

Sam still looked on warily as he eyed it.  
Dean cocked his head. “Can't play puppies without a collar now, can we?”

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes heavenward, but he allowed Dean to slip the collar around his neck. It was softer than it looked, and despite his aversion to the whole idea, he couldn't quench the throb of arousal.

Dean finished latching it, then cupped Sam's face and gave him a lingering kiss which Sam retuned in kind, his excitement mounting as it always did at his big brother's touch.  
“You've got a tail and a collar, now all you need are two ears to give the finishing touch, and you'll be the cutest gigantic chihuahua on the planet!” Dean grinned.

He turned his attention to Sam's long hair and in no time two elastics had given his puppy-brother two droopy little pony-tails, one above each ear.  
“There,“ Dean said satisfied with his handiwork. “Aren't you the sweetest thing!”

“Dean,” Sam tried. “Come on, do you really wanna do this?”

His brother tended a warning finger.  
“Okay, there are rules to this game,” he said, ignoring his brother's complaint. “No talking, you're a puppy, after all. And no standing upright, just hands and knees. Now one more thing, as a puppy you still need a diaper. I've modified one to leave a hole for your tail, so lift your ass.”

Dean slipped the diaper under Sam and teased the the butt-plug's long tail through the carefully made aperture, then closed the tape on each side of Sam's hips.

“I guess it's gonna be hard for you to keep from talking so just suck on your pacifier to start with, that way you won't be tempted."  
Dean held it to Sam's lips.  
The expression on his little brother's face wasn't the happiest, but he accepted the pacifier with good grace.  
“Fine, dude. And because you've been such a good sport, I'm gonna feed you a complimentary bottle. Come on through to the library--- and remember hands and knees.”

 

Sam sucked thoughtfully on the pacifier as Dean exited the room. The plug in his ass felt weird. When Dean fucked him, his ass got stretched, but it was only for a short time. How would he manage with the plug inserted much longer?  
He lifted his hand to touch the collar at his neck.  
Dean had left it quite loose and it didn't give him bother, but this crazy idea of his big brother wanting to play puppies; that was all kinds of wrong!

 

“Sammy, bottle's ready.”  
Sam gulped.  
Hands and knees only, Dean had warned.  
He rolled onto the floor, the furry tail hanging from the hole in the diaper. He sucked harder on his pacifier, embarrassed at how he must look, but the control Dean held over him was too ingrained now, and so he made his way to his brother.

Dean was seated on the little couch, waiting, with the bottle of milk in his hand. He watched as Sam came towards him on hands and knees.  
“That's it, boy. Good puppy. Come on over and you'll get a tit-bit.”  
Sam stopped in front of his brother, feeling like..... well, he couldn't come up with the right word, so he concentrated on Dean.

“Well done, puppy.”  
Dean caressed Sam's head, playing with the tufts of hair.  
“Turn around. Let me see that tail.”  
Sam obeyed and presented Dean with his diapered ass.

“I did a great job,” Dean chuckled. “That is one cute diaper.”

As he talked, Dean ran a hand up and down Sam's bare back, petting his new puppy. Sam loved to be caressed; it soothed him and made him compliant.

“You like that, boy? Huh?” he murmured.  
Sam didn't answer but he was loving the sensations caused by Dean's fondling.  
“Here puppy, come and get your food.”

Sam turned around once more and crawled between Dean's legs.  
His brother took the pacifier from his lips and replaced it with the teat of the feeding bottle. 

“That's right, puppy. Drink it all down. I made this specially for you. There's milk, vanilla, a touch of coffee and a spoonful of honey. Dean Winchester's own recipe. Taste's good, don't it!”

Sam hummed his approval as he chugged eagerly at the teat.  
He was on his hands and knees just like a real puppy. It was the first time he'd been fed like this, he was used to Dean holding him close. But he couldn't deny that there was something very erotic about kneeling at Dean's feet, being fed from his brother's outstretched hand. 

As always happened when he was bottle-fed Sam felt calm and loved, even if he was in this awkward position.

For his part, Dean looked down lasciviously at his brother. Done up like this, Sam reminded him of the four-legged baby animals on TV who had to be bottle-fed because they'd been abandoned as newly-borns.  
His cock which had been half-hard this entire time, began seriously straining at the cotton of his jeans. Dean had the will power to hold out a little longer but soon he'd be fucking his brother doggy-style.

The milk would render Sam more submissive, as it always did.  
Dean was beginning to wonder if there was some drug in the damn stuff, given the effect it produced on his baby brother.

 

He hadn't let Sam pee earlier, so he should be ready to do so anytime now.  
He'd wait until Sam finished feeding, then get him to fill his diaper. Afterwards.... well Dean would take his own pleasure!

Sam gulped down the last drops of his milk, and Dean threw the bottle to the side.  
“If you enjoyed, give your master a kiss, pup,“ he teased. “A big sloppy doggy one!”

Sam lifted his head and obliged, the milk still wetting his mouth contributing to the sloppiness!  
“Good Puppy,” Dean crooned. “Love my doggie”

Forgetting he was supposed to keep quiet, Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean quickly put his hand over it. “Na, ah. Dogs don't talk, remember.”  
Sam nodded, and Dean removed his hand.

“You know pups have gotta be house-trained, that's why you're wearing a diaper, but I guess you need to pee, so I'm gonna help you with that. Roll onto your back and pull up your knees. “ he said.

Sam obeyed and Dean knelt down at his side. He stroked Sam's chest, tickled his tummy, then rubbed his hands over the little nubs until the nipples hardened.  
The younger Winchester purred like a kitten under Dean's attentions.  
“Huh, maybe I should have turned you into a cat, instead of a puppy,” Dean observed amused. “You sure can mewl like one. Next time!”

He lowered his hand to Sam's diaper. “You need to pee, puppy?”  
Sam nodded, careful not to speak.

Dean slipped a hand inside. “Come on then, let it flow.”  
Sam got ready. He really did need to pee. Dean had warned him not to earlier.  
He knew how much Dean loved to feel the warm liquid flow over his hand as it filled the diaper.

 

When Dean had covered his cock, Sam relaxed and peed, Dean's other hand playing lazily with one of his puppy's hard nipples.  
Between the milk he'd just downed, Dean's caresses and his brother's hand heavy on his cock as he let loose, Sam was feeling absolutely relaxed. Maybe playing the puppy for his brother's pleasure wasn't so bad after all.

As the liquid finished gushing from his little brother's cock, Dean rubbed wet circles on Sam's genitals, causing his baby brother to hum in pleasure, the warmth of the liquid combined with his sibling's petting hand, upped his already heady intoxication.  
Sam had kept his eyes closed to better enjoy the sensations, but when Dean began to tear at his diaper, he quickly opened them.

“On your hands and knees, puppy,” Dean ordered, unbuttoning his jeans and lowering his boxers.  
He took hold of his cock and directed it to his brother.

“”That's it Sammy. Come on. Take my cock in your mouth, like a good dog.”  
Sam remained on his hands and knees, his ass bare now except for the tail hanging down.

He closed his mouth around his kneeling brother's cock and began to tongue it. Dean's hands took hold of his head, holding him close, not allowing Sam to pull back.

Dean's lust built to a crescendo as he looked down on Sam. The green collar stood out around his neck and he could just catch a glimpse of the tail as it exited his brother's ass-hole.  
“That's enough,“ he ordered hoarsely. “”Show me your ass, pup.” 

Obediently Sam turned, and at the sight of the tail hanging down between Sam's thighs, Dean almost came, but with the proverbial Winchester will-power, he managed to hold back.  
Oblivious to everything except his own pleasure, he pulled the tail from Sam's ass and lined up his cock.  
“Get that ass up higher!” he said. ”Lower your head onto your arms.”

When he breached his sibling's sphincter, the welcoming heat was almost too much to resist, but Dean managed to thrust his cock in as far as it would go, and fuck his puppy hard, before coming in a mind-blowing orgasm, his come filling Sam's ass.

He collapsed onto Sam's broad back. Who knew fucking a puppy could be so good!  
tbc


	24. Tender Puppy.

Dean collapsed onto his brother's back, unable to put into words the feeling of utter contentment that filled him.  
He shifted his weight onto his elbows and drew his softening cock out of his little brother's ass.

At eye level, the nape of Sam's neck made an inviting target and he lowered his head to nuzzle at it.  
“Was that good, baby? It sure was for me;” he murmured against the skin, his teeth going to grasp the collar that circled Sam's neck and tug on it playfully. “Talking's permitted now, so you can praise me or bitch at me, however you prefer.”

Sam harrumphed. “ I looked ridiculous, Dean. This has to be the stupidest idea you've ever come up with.”  
“You weren't ridiculous, dude. Just the cutest puppy I've ever seen,” Dean countered, returning to his nibbling, breathing in the familiar scent of his brother's skin.

“You getting your ass off me anytime soon? “ Sam asked. “You're kinda heavy.”

Dean could have lain there on top of his brother for the rest of the night, naked skin to naked skin, but with a resigned sigh he pulled himself up, already missing the contact.  
He sat back against the base of the couch, legs stretched out on the floor.

“Come here, Sam. I just wanna hold you a little longer.”  
Sam grunted as in turn he pulled himself up, and moved to sit at Dean's side.

“You know how much I enjoy what we have,” Sam began, “but sometimes I think we're getting far too wrapped up in each other, especially you, Dean. It's as if the outside world no longer exists. It can't be healthy for either of us.”

Dean put an arm round Sam's shoulders.  
“You think I don't know it?” he replied. “What you say is true, Sammy, but I just don't care. We've spent our entire lives saving others and getting hurt in the process; we've been to Hell, been tortured, betrayed by angels and demons alike. Even God has taken himself out of the equation.  
I'm not going to let anyone use us again. It's time we thought of ourselves.

Maybe if we'd never started all this......... sex and stuff........ we'd still be out there hunting.  
And yeah, could be that we ARE too wrapped up in each other, and I'll admit it's probably not healthy, as neither is this mom/baby thing we've got going.  
But until one of us is unhappy and wants to bow out, why stop?”

“Wow,“ Sam commented.” That has to be one of the longest spiels I've heard you make. You really have no doubts.....?”  
“I don't if you don't, baby,” Dean grinned, cocking his head.  
“Okay then,” Sam shrugged. There was nothing more to say.

Dean raked his gaze over his brother's nude body. Sam still had the elastics in his hair and the green collar around his neck, his cock nestling soft and perfect against his balls.  
Although there was nothing to provoke it, Dean felt a rabid jealousy take hold of him, surprising even himself. 

He'd never been a possessive kind of guy, never yearned to have the things other men seemed to find so necessary.  
The only objects he'd truly coveted were the Impala and his gun, but the frenzy that took hold of him at the very idea of someone laying a hand on Sam, touching him, desiring him, made him want to kill the imaginary douche-bag.

With an abrupt tug, he pulled Sam close, bringing his mouth down on his, roughly, irrationally, all his jealousy and need of possession powered into that one kiss.

“Dean..what the fucking hell?” Sam growled, his lips and mouth bruised by his brother's fervour. “What was that for?”  
Dean's face took on an apologetic expression. “Sorry, Sammy. I don't know what came over me. I....uh...”

“Tell me, Dean,” Sam insisted, taking on his empathic persona. “Come on.”  
Dean shook his head, angry with himself. “I'm a moron...... I had this stupid vision of you with someone else, and for no logical reason I was jealous.”

Sam studied him quizzically before speaking.  
“Why would you think that? I'd never do that to you. I know we never say it often, but I love you, Dean.” 

He lifted his hand to cup his brother's cheek.  
“There's never been anyone who's made me feel like you do. You think I'd agree to all this if I didn't? So if you're gonna be jealous, I can't stop you, but you're wasting emotional energy, cos I'd never give you any reason to be.”

Dean nodded. “I know it, Sammy. It's me who's the fuck-up! “

:  
“Come on puppy-baby. We've had a long day. It's time to turn in,” Dean continued, a smile creasing his handsome features.

“Uhh... Dean. The 'ears'..... the collar.”  
“You look so sweet, little brother, it pains me to remove them!”  
“Dean......!”

“Keep them on until I clean you up, then I'll get rid of them,“ Dean assured him.  
Sam rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

He fingered the collar. It was soft and malleable and kind of comforting too. As for his ridiculous hair---just one of Dean's fetishes.  
But considering that his brother was bordering on flat-line jealous tonight, there was no point in making a big thing of it.

“You want me in the bed-room?“ he asked as Dean disappeared through the door.  
“Na. I'll clean you up on the floor. Let me get my stuff.”

Sam let himself flop full-length onto the floor.  
He could still feel the ghostly sensation of fullness the tail had given to his ass. All in all he wouldn't mind it too much if he had to have his hole stuffed again.

He sighed.  
It always ended up with him going along with all of Dean's schemes, though he had to admit they brought their own rewards in intensely rapturous orgasms!

 

Before long Dean was busy tending to Sam's needs, deftly washing and patting dry every inch of his cock, balls and ass.  
Sam relaxed under Dean's ministrations, his big brother not limiting himself to tidying him up, but stroking, caressing and fondling his body while massaging the baby cream into his skin. 

Sam hummed in appreciation as Dean's fingers weaved their magic.

The elder Winchester chuckled. “Am I drumming up forgiveness for that rough kiss I gave you?”  
“I suppose, “ Sam murmured drowsily.

When Dean tightened the diaper around his hips, Sam pouted sulkily at the ending of the petting session. A gesture that wasn't lost on his elder brother.  
“I seriously think I'm spoiling you too much, Sammy, but that pout of yours is so adorable that I'm gonna keep on doing it. All tidied up and ready for bed, little brother,” Dean declared, giving his brother one last glance as he lay out on the floor.

“No, Dean. I want a bottle before I sleep,” Sam said, though it almost came out a whine.  
Dean lifted an eyebrow. “Another one? Dude, soon you'll be living off milk alone."

Sam threw him a bitch-face but with the elastics still giving him the puppy-eared appearance, it came over as comical, making his older sibling chuckle.

“I'll prepare one if you take it on all fours like before. You've still got the ears and the collar, so......Deal?”  
“Okay,” Sam agreed. “But only if you hold me all night afterwards.”

“Is the sea blue, dude? Cuddling up to you is number one on my to do list!”

 

A short time later, Dean was once again enjoying the the sight of his little brother on all fours, chugging like a baby heifer at his bottle. All that was missing was the tail but Dean anticipated stuffing Sam's hole with the furry object another time.

Halfway through the feed, he pulled the teat away, amused at how Sam moved forward to recapture it, oblivious to how tender he looked.  
God, how he loved his baby brother.

 

That night he curled himself so far around Sam that he thought he might melt into him, holding on tight until Sam's pacifier fell from his lax lips, a sure sign his ginormous baby was asleep.  
Only then did Dean close his eyes, the scent of Sam's favourite herbal shampoo accompanying him into oblivion.


	25. Brother Mine

Dean  
\---------------  
I pushed through the door, feeling like I'd taken out a subscription to this little backwater store. 

Sam had gone through a mountain of diapers since I'd started shopping here. But I kinda liked the routine of it all, and I still got the same understanding smile from the motherly check-out girl as I paid for my weekly two packs of adult diapers.  
'Such a hot guy', I could imagine her thinking, without any false modesty on my part--plenty of women, and my mirror had told me so, 'having to take care of an old person'.  
'Keep on thinking that, baby!' I chuckled to myself.

Today though, I took my time perusing the shelves.  
I'd left Sam back at the bunker doing whatever it was he did when I wasn't fucking him out of his mind; usually it included his lap-top!  
I could feel my cock becoming turgid merely at the thought of my brother. It was as if a mad frenzy had possessed me, narrowing my vision with blinkers to include him alone. 

He'd changed a lot from the stubborn kid he'd once been, a change that I still laboured to accept.  
The fact that Sam went along with my whims still amazed me. Not that I was complaining! 

Yesterday I'd puppified him, a dog collar around his elegant neck, dildo-tail hanging from his tight ass through the hole in his diaper, cute ears thanks to his girlie hair. Talk about sex on legs!  
My cock went from turgid to rock-hard as the image of Sam on hands and knees at my feet, chugging at his bottle heifer-style, filled my mind.

 

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, so powerful was the arousal I was experiencing.  
I pushed the image from my mind, hoping to convince my cock to back down. I had to go past the check-out girl after all.

I bent to examine the baby formula.  
I'd always bottle-fed Sammy milk with various additions, from coffee to cocoa, but I'd never given him real kid's stuff. I wondered what it tasted like. I tossed a packet into my basket. No harm in trying it out.  
My attention was caught by a variety of baby food in jars. Some of the stuff was seriously pukey; 'cucumbers with apples', 'beets, pear and pomegranates', 'sweet corn, kale and spinach!  
Shrugging I grabbed a couple of them. It was probably the kind of organic veggie crap that would appeal to my brother.

I gave my deflating cock a quick check to see if it was okay to make my way to the cash desk, schooling my brain to think of skanky bitches like Ruby to help shrink it down to size!

I couldn't count the number of times I'd wished her alive just to be able inflict the most painful of tortures on her. She'd gotten off far too easily for all she'd done to Sam.  
With the pleasurable vision of her hanging from my rack in Hell, I made my way to the Impala.

 

As I drove, my thoughts veered invariably back to Sam.  
There was no denying it, I was obsessed by my brother, wanting and needing ever more from him. He was a drug and I was an incurable addict.

The way he looked up at me when I fed him the baby-bottle, his hazel eyes filled with love, his hand fisted in my shirt, his cheeks inflating and deflating as he sucked. They were emotions I shouldn't have been feeling, Sam was my brother after all. They were wrong, I was well aware, but I doubted I could ever be strong enough to give them up.  
I felt like a king where Sam was my kingdom.

My brother was being cared for and loved by me alone. It was all I'd ever wanted to do for Sammy and now I had his permission. I could practically do whatever I wanted and he'd allow it. It was as good as the sex, if not better.  
And through it all I loved him so fucking damned much.

I pressed my foot down on the accelerator, anxious to get back to the bunker.  
My cock had taken matters into its own hands, and again I was sporting a huge erection.  
As soon as I got back, I'd bend Sam over the kitchen table and fuck him hard. My cock gave an agreeing jerk, totally on board with the idea.

 

But as I stalked down the stairs into the bunker, I could see his lap-top was closed.  
My heart missed a beat. The bunker was warded against just about everything, but that didn't mean it was foolproof.  
More than a few beings, supernatural and not, knew its whereabouts, and Sam could have let one in, someone like Castiel for example, whose intentions I could never quite be sure of.  
He professed friendship to Sam and me, but he'd betrayed us in the past, not to mention breaking Sam's wall, and though there was a certain wary acceptance on my part, I placed no trust in him, especially where my brother was concerned!

But this time the angel had nothing to do with it, as Sam strolled calmly into the room, his face lighting up in a wide smile when he saw me.  
“Hey!”

But I wasn't interested in conversation, not even one-syllable ones and in two strides I had him in the circle of my arms, my mouth lifting to catch his. When I'd thoroughly drank my fill from the soft lips, I pulled back.  
Sam was flushed and pink.”What was that for?” he asked.  
“I missed you, man.”  
Sam rolled his eyes, but I saw he was flattered. ”You've only been gone, what.... a couple of hours and you miss me already! Dude!”

I grasped his hand and directed it to my groin. “Feel that. It's all for you, baby” I grinned. “I've been thinking about how cute you looked yesterday.”

Sam's cheeks became even pinker. “I looked like an idiot.”  
“That's where you're wrong, Sammy,” I said. “You were the most mind-blowing four-legged puppy I've ever seem”  
I receive a heart-felt snort from my baby brother. “Yeah. I bet.”

By this time I'd slipped a hand under the back of his diaper, caressing the taut skin of his ass-cheeks.  
Sam wriggled, the front of the diaper flush against his cock as I applied pressure at the back.

He was dressed only in a cotton tee and his diaper. He knew I liked to see him like that.  
What was the point of wearing a diaper if it got hidden under a pair of pants, I'd lectured, getting a standard eye-roll from him at the time.

“You take a little blue pill on the way here?” Sam snorted as my hand continued its exploration.  
“Na. They're for all those losers out there who don't have you to come home to, princess. They don't usually have wet diapers to come home to either,“ I added.  
I could feel the humidity. Sam was needing changed.

But where once he would've bitched about having to remain in a wet diaper a moment longer than necessary, he seemed to have come to accept it as a necessary evil. Then maybe it was just because he enjoyed all my extra attention and petting when I did change him.

With a bout of affection I pulled his head into the crook of my neck, my free hand going to rub his back.  
“You're needing changed,“ I said, stating the obvious.  
Sam nuzzled happily at my neck. “Yeah. I guess.”

“But first, I'm gonna bend you over the table and sink my cock into you. I've been sporting a hard-on since back at the store. I'm gonna open you up nice and wide and fuck you hard, but afterwards you're going to get extra baby treatment. I even got you some new food to try.”

I supposed I should have cleaned Sam up first, but my cock was urging me to disregard the niceties, so I walked my brother to the table and bent him over. I undid the tabs at each side of the diaper and let it hang down between his legs exposing his wet shiny butt.  
“Don't move,” I croaked. “Need the lube.”

On my way back, I unzipped my jeans and let my cock tent free. The little guy had been begging to be released for a good while now. 

I was gratified to see that Sam hadn't moved, his ass inviting me in.  
The blood was rushing through my veins as I inserted one lubed finger, then another, until I could wait no more to sink my cock into my brother's hole.  
As I pushed in, Sam whimpered, but there was no way I could stop now. 

A hot rush of desire had taken over my mind and body, and I pummelled his ass until the blaze of pleasure burned through me and my come filled him.  
Through the high, my body crowed in triumph, once again I'd claimed Sam as mine.

I pulled out and tugged up the back of the diaper, re-closing it. There was no need to let my come drip along the floor on our way to the bedroom. I left him stretched out on the bed while I gave myself a quick clean up and grabbed the baby bag.

Sam was waiting for me, and I wanted nothing more than to coddle and pamper him.

I quickly got rid of the wet diaper, washing every inch of his groin with warm soapy water until not a speck of pee or come remained. I spread the baby cream over his ass, along his crack and up around his balls and cock.  
Sam hummed in appreciation at my ministrations. Now and then I'd bend over and brush my lips over his belly, enjoying his little shivers.

“All done, Sammy,” I sentenced. “Before I give you your bottle, I've got some baby jars of veggies. How do you fancy apple and cucumber?”

“Uh,“ Sam said, still in blissful mode from my attentions. “I dunno.”  
But before long he was sitting at the table happily swallowing down every spoonful as I fed it to him.  
“Dude,” I commented, eyeing with disgust the unappetizing colour of the food. “You sure you wanna eat this stuff?”  
“You should try some,” he answered. “It's awesome.”

Before long the jar was empty.  
“Sorry, Sammy, All finished. But you get to try out the baby formula I bought.“ I smiled in consolation.  
Before long I had him sprawled across my lap, the teat firmly in his mouth as he chugged on the bottle. I grinned as his hand came up and fisted my shirt, just like the big baby he was.

I pulled out the teat from between his lips, curious to taste the formula. I bent to kiss his wet mouth and got a dollop of the sweet-flavoured milk.  
“Mm, tastes good, “ I said licking my lips. “Though not as good as you!”

TBC


	26. Looking Forward To A Night Out.

Dean wondered just when the sight of feeding bottles, jars of baby food and boxes of diapers had taken on a manifestation of sexual arousal. In what way the image of his baby brother chugging down hot milk while wearing a diaper had substituted the porn sites and hot chicks he used to frequent.

Dean was a hot-blooded male.  
Since adolescence, sex had been an integral part of his existence, desire fanned even hotter by the adrenalin highs that came from hunting and making the kill.  
Often the one night stands were simply a way of dissipating those highs.

So, he mused, how had it come to the point where all that had gone before had been channelled into playing mom to his baby brother?  
A mom, he acknowledged with a dry chuckle, that brought with it mind-blowing sex, made even more awesome by the utter devotion and love that had always bound him to Sam, and Sam to him.  
He was happy and fulfilled, all he'd ever needed was his. Sam was his. But now it was in a way that he'd never have dreamed possible, bonded to him in a unique manner.

However, Dean realized that their relationship wasn't just veering towards claustrophobic, but had already reached it.  
He and Sam were so wrapped up in each other that nothing else seemed to matter, not even hunting. Not very healthy, Dean mused.

Maybe he should go about changing that, but there were two obstacles.  
Firstly, Sam didn't like going out and about in public with a diaper under his jeans, and secondly Dean had gotten to the stage of being so possessive and insanely jealous of anyone who gave his handsome little brother an appraising glance, that he was like a firecracker ready to go off at the merest suggestion of one.

True, Sam could waive the diaper for once, but for Dean the white fluff-filled object had become a symbol of his control over his younger brother and he was loathe to renounce that control even for an hour or two.

He sighed, knowing it was unfair on Sam. 

His little brother was the more outgoing of the two, at least on the surface. Sam had always loved frequenting libraries, museums, and all those places that had any kind of information on offer.  
Yeah, the lap-top his baby brother loved so much was a good substitute, but nothing beat the real thing.  
A movie was fine on DVD, but in the theatre the experience was multiplied a hundred-fold.

A movie, he reflected thoughtfully. That could be a first step. It was dark inside and Sam wouldn't be too much on show.  
Decision made, he booted up his own lap-top and browsed the cinemas that were in relatively reachable distance from the bunker.  
At most they could spend a night in a motel, it's not as if they hadn't before, he chuckled wryly.

The films on offer were nothing special but it didn't really matter, the point was more on having a night out. He'd leave the choice of movie to Sam, though his little brother had the annoying habit of going for weird intellectual themes that bored Dean stupid. Whatever.

 

He looked up as Sam appeared in the doorway, delightfully dishevelled from sleep.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself, Sleepy-head,“ Dean replied, his cock already hardening at the sight of him.  
He cursed under his breath, wondering if it was normal to fire up all cylinders just at the mere sight of his brother.  
No, he answered himself. Without any doubt, it wasn't, but normal be damned!

 

Dean moved the chair sideways and beckoned Sam over.  
“I need more than a hey this morning, Sammy,“ he declared. “Get your ass over here and give me one of your sloppy morning kisses.”  
Sam scrunched up his nose. “If my kisses are so sloppy, then why do you want one?”

“You're the one who says I don't have discernment, dude.”  
“Discernment. Wow, you swallow a dictionary while I was sleeping? “ Sam grinned.

Dean raised his eye-brows. “As usual you underestimate me, college boy. I'm far more educated than you'll ever know.”  
Sam snorted. “Yeah, with a major in porn!”  
“I don't see you complaining when I share my knowledge with you," he growled, pulling Sam onto his lap and claiming his mouth.

 

Silence echoed loud as the two men gave and took of each other, until Dean came up for air, already missing Sam's lips.  
“Not bad for an early morning jolt, little brother, “ Dean said appreciatively.  
“Yeah, “ Sam agreed breathless. 

“I've been thinking," Dean ventured. “Maybe we should get out more. Take in a movie.”  
Sam's eyes widened. “Sounds good. It's been ages since we've been outside the bunker except for the bare necessities.”

“Okay, then. I've been browsing what's on offer, but I'll leave it to you to pick one. Something we both like, eh Sammy, no French, or stuff that needs sub-titles.”  
“Fine, “ Sam agreed.  
“Anything to eat, dude. I'm kinda hungry this morning,” he added changing the subject.

“Get off me then!” Dean muttered.  
“Jerk,” Sam huffed, getting up. “You're the one who called me over, so stop complaining.”  
“Bitch, “ the elder Winchester grinned back, his mind going to puppy-dog Sammy. Yeah, they'd have to do that again soon!

 

Before long the heavenly aroma of coffee pervaded the kitchen as the brothers had breakfast, Dean feeding cut up pieces of egg and flapjacks to his little brother as he munched down his own food.  
He loved feeding Sam, loved the way his baby brother's lips closed over the tit-bit on the fork, a sense of satisfaction sweeping through him at his ability to nurture his baby.

“I don't have to ask if you're wet?”  
“No, you don't!” Sam huffed. “I think I'm sitting on lake Niagara here”  
Dean chuckled.” Let's get you changed then.”

Before long, Sam was stretched out on the bed, naked except for his tee.

Dean took a moment to appreciate the view.  
Sam's genitals were perfect. His little brother could have been a porn star, his height, with wide shoulders tapering to a perfect ass would have been a media success.

But then I'd have had to gank anyone who watched the resulting films, Dean grunted silently. Nobody got to see Sammy like this but him.

An unexpected slap to Sam's ass made the younger Winchester yelp. “Dean, what was that for?” his little brother whined, pissed.  
“That's for making me jealous,” Dean replied in a surprisingly serious tone.” Don't do it again!”

Sam looked up at him curiously. “Dude. How can I make you jealous when it's just you and me?”  
Dean bent to kiss the pinkish sign his hand had left on the taut skin of Sam's ass. “Sorry, Sammy. Just the thought of someone else seeing you like this makes me see red.”

“Come on, Dean. That 's ridiculous. You've nothing to be jealous about. You drive me crazy, how could I even look at someone else? “

 

In answer, Dean gripped Sam's thighs and held them apart, bending his head to take Sam's soft cock in his mouth, nuzzling at it until it began to harden and fill his mouth.  
He encouraged it along with wet sucks and gentle circlings of his lips until it was rock-hard and weeping.  
He paid no attention to Sam's soft moans of pleasure, only on delivering one of his best blow-jobs to his baby brother.

Sam was right, Dean was a douche to be so jealous. That was on him and he shouldn't take it out on his sibling.  
When his brother's come filled his mouth he swallowed it down eagerly, gratified by Sam's gasps and the trembling in his limbs as he orgasmed.

“What was that for, “ Sam wheezed.  
Dean climbed on to the bed, his body on top of Sam's.” I want you to think only of me, see only me, and to do that I need to keep you happy, “ he said. 

“You do,” Sam assured him. “I love you, Dean, and I want to keep you happy too.”

Dean pushed back a lock of his brother's hair. “There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Sammy. Nothing.”  
Sam pulled his brother down for a kiss.  
Sometimes this love between them was too overwhelming, too profound, and he wondered if their frail human bodies would be strong enough to support an emotion so soul-consuming.

TBC


	27. Movie Night

“You picked out something yet?” Dean asked buttoning up his shirt, hair still damp from the shower.  
”Mm,” Sam hummed. “They're showing 'La Fleur Du Mal ' with English subtitles in a theatre an hour or so from here.

Sam looked up catching Dean's eye, waiting for the inevitable grunt of disapproval, well aware it wasn't Dean's kind of film. But much to the younger man's surprise, Dean merely nodded his assent. ”Fine, I said you got to decide the movie, not gonna bail on that.”

Sam studied him for a moment but he seemed sincere.”Okay then. La Fleur Du Mal it is,” he declared.

Dean kept his features neutral. He'd been certain Sam would've chosen some weird shit of a movie, he'd actually been counting on it, for it meant the audience would be practically non-existent, limited to a few enthusiasts of foreign movies like his sibling, and that was just what Dean wanted.

 

“Let's get you changed and prettied up, baby,” Dean said.  
“Dude, “ Sam hesitated. “Do I have to wear a diaper? What if somebody notices?”  
“Who's gonna notice?” Dean grunted. “If anyone has the bad idea of eyeing your ass, they'll wonder what hit them.”

“Dean. We're going to see a movie. You can't go around assaulting people just for looking at me!”  
Dean gripped Sam's chin and met his eyes.” You belong to me, Sammy. And I don't share!”

He bent to kiss his brother, carnal lips soft as velvet as they languorously brushed Sam's, until the younger Winchester felt his cock hardening within its diapered prison.

 

When Dean had drunk his fill, he drew back. “I'd kill for you Sammy and if I don't it's only because you'd bitch at me, so if I limit myself to throwing a few punches, you should be pleased!”

Despite his big brother's over the top attitude, Sam felt a warm glow diffusing itself throughout his body. He was loved completely and absolutely by Dean, and now that he thought back on it, wasn't it all he'd ever really wanted!

 

“Come on kiddo. Let's get a clean diaper on, then I'll fix you a couple of bottles. It's been a while since I fed you in the Impala. My Baby likes to get in on the act too,” the elder Winchester grinned.  
Sam rolled his eyes, but he didn't complain. The Impala was as much home to him as it was to Dean, and if he was honest, far more than the bunker would ever be, even if they stayed here for the rest of their lives.  
He'd never viewed the faceless building as anything more than a work-place.  
Maybe one day he and Dean would have a real home, one with windows, a garden and a veranda to sit out in the evenings.

He sighed. The bunker was the most practical place to live, not to mention all the objects and lore he still had to pore through. No, he mused unhappily, they wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon.

 

Sam lay back on the bed, giving himself over to Dean's attentions. He brother deftly cleaned and changed him, before helping him into his jeans.  
“Stand up, man,“ Dean exhorted, waiting for Sam to comply before pulling the pants up over the diaper and buttoning them up.

He'd bought Sam some new ones, finding the button-ups easier to work with in accommodating the bulky diapers than the zippers.

He passed a hand over Sam's groin. “No-one'll notice the diaper, Sammy. Wear that old brown jacker that covers your hips and you're good to go.”  
“Yeah, whatever, “ Sam grunted while his big brother helped him on with his shirt and buttoned it up.  
“There you go, princess. Beautiful as ever,“ Dean grinned. “Better get on the move. You still gotta feed and we don't want to be late for your movie.”

 

Dean sat in the back seat of the Impala with Sam stretched out along its length, his knees bent up. His baby brother's head was pillowed in his lap, lips chugging happily at the teat of the feeding bottle.  
He wanted Sam to drink plenty for he had other plans for the evening that didn't just involve watching a shit-boring film. 

He brushed Sam's bangs back from his face.  
His baby brother was looking up at him, eyes glazed with contentment. Dean knew that Sam loved lying back in his arms while he fed him his bottle, not that Dean enjoyed it any less.

He pulled Sam's shirt up and slipped his hand underneath, caressing the velvety skin of his sibling's belly.  
“You like that, huh, you little pervert? “ he chuckled as Sam's lips stilled for a moment, an almost purr coming from his mouth.  
“You're such a sensual little shit, “ Dean continued. “It's one of the million things I love about you. You like being my baby, don't you Sammy? You like it when I change you, feed you, fuck you. You even like it when we play puppies, don't you? Tell me you belong to me, baby.”

Dean removed the teat from Sam's lips, waiting.  
“What do you want me to say, Dean? “ Sam said in a hushed voice. “I love everything you do to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy. I belong to you and only to you. I always will.” 

Satisfied, Dean bent to kiss the milky lips before holding the half-empty bottle to Sam's mouth. His baby brother grasped the teat greedily between his lips and retuned to his suckling, eyes glazing over the way they always did when taking a bottle.  
Once again, Dean began to wonder if the milk had a drugging effect on his baby brother.

 

 

At the ticket office, Dean complimented himself on his cunning.  
He and Sam seemed to be the only two people motivated enough to pay good money to see this boring crap. Even the girl behind the desk seemed zoned out of her mind!

Sam shot him a glance as if to say, 'See, you don't have to throw any punches, dude'!

 

Inside the place was depressingly empty, only a few people dotted about here and there.  
Dean slipped into the back row, followed by his brother, a tub of pop-corn in his hand. “If I have to sit through a crappy movie, at least I get to eat,“ Dean grumbled, earning a bitch-face from his brother.

Truth be said though, eating was the last thing on Dean's mind. He'd never made out with his brother in a cinema. It was time to put that to rights!

He curled an arm around Sam's shoulders and waited until the movie was fifteen minutes in, then he turned and began to nuzzle his sibling's neck.  
Sam jerked back and hissed. “Stop it Dean. We're here to watch the film.”

“That's why YOU'RE here Sammy, not me,” Dean whispered continuing unperturbed to lick at the sensitive skin.

He chuckled as he felt Sam lean into his touch. His baby brother was nothing if not predictable; work on his neck and he melted like snow in the Sahara.  
“You watch the movie, Sammy. Let me do my thing.”

“Dean, no."  
“Shhh,” Dean replied, infiltrating his hand under Sam's shirt, before moving down to rub at his groin. ”There's nobody here to see. Just sit back and enjoy the film."

Slowly Dean unbuttoned Sam's jeans, exposing the white of the diaper. “Has that milk got you ready to pee, baby? Cos I need to see you fill that diaper. “  
Dean's hand inched its way under the bulky covering to close over Sam's cock, soft as it nestled in its hidden captivity.

“Come on, Sammy. Pee for your big brother. Fill that diaper until it's overflowing. Can you do that, huh.”  
“Dean,“ Sam murmured again. “The film.”  
“Why would I watch a film when I can look at you, “ Dean smiled, teeth glinting white in the semi-obscurity of the theatre. “Come on, let it flow, little brother.” 

Dean kept his hand over Sam's cock as his sibling sighed and began to pee, the warm liquid inundating Dean's waiting hand before being absorbed by the fluff of the diaper.  
“Now I can truly say you're a pissy little princess,“ Dean said, worrying Sam's earlobe with his teeth.

Sam huffed. “You happy now.”  
“Nope," Dean replied, beginning to fondle Sam's cock, running his fingers over the puckered skin at the top until the crown began to peek though. “I've never given you a hand-job in a movie theatre; time to fix that.”

Sam was beginning to moan from the over stimulation, and he opened his legs as wide as he could to allow Dean's hand to ply its magic.  
“That's right,” Dean encouraged. “Open up for me, baby.”

Sam turned his head towards his brother, all interest in the film on hold.  
He feverishly latched onto Dean's mouth, his tongue searching for his sibling's. Just what Dean was trying for.  
He took control of the kiss, plundering Sam's mouth, while his hand stroked his brother's cock within the tight confines of the diaper. 

Dean was tempted to open it and let Sam's cock bob free, but it aroused him to picture it prisoner in the wet diaper. His own cock was begging to be touched but he could wait. He wanted to feel Sam's come on his hand along with the wet pee.

Sam didn't take long to orgasm. Dean had one arm around his trembling shoulders, one hand on his pulsing cock and his mouth on Sam's. He wanted to feel every quiver as his baby brother peaked in pleasure.  
Sam flopped against him, weak and languid in the after-glow.  
“You like that little brother?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the tousled head as it fell against his shoulder.

Dean drew his hand from Sam's diaper and broke out the paper napkins he'd shoved in his pocket back at the bunker, wiping the bulk of the come mixed to pee on them, while Sam looked on through lidded eyes.  
“There's a rest room, Dean,” he said. “I'm not sharing pop-corn with you until you wash your hands.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You aren't so precious when you swallow down my come,“ he observed.  
“Come is one thing, pee another,“ Sam pinpointed.

 

They watched the rest of the film with Dean feeding bits of popcorn to his brother which was way more enjoyable than the movie, but it was Sam's night out.  
His own cock could wait until they were back in the Impala!  
TBC


	28. The Morning After

Dean had never been so happy.  
All the squabbles and misunderstandings that had once complicated his relationship with his little brother had been put to the door in favour of this new world they'd constructed, the only building blocks necessary having been a box of diapers, a couple of feeding bottles, a pacifier and oodles of sex.

The freedom he now had to touch Sam, to hold and possess him, was so liberating that sometimes Dean felt he was walking on air, buoyed up by his utter fulfilment.

 

He considered his face in the bathroom mirror.  
Dean knew he was a good-looking guy. There had been a line of women from the Atlantic to the Pacific who'd confirmed it, fanning his ego!  
The far-off memory of Missouri Moseley's words came to mind, when she'd reminded him of the goofy-looking kid he used to be.  
I sure cleaned up well, he mouthed smirking to his reflection in the mirror.

He studied himself more attentively. His face seemed younger, the lines of fatigue and stress gone, his green eyes brighter, his lips smooth and unblemished.  
Happiness had bestowed tranquillity to his features---Sam had.

 

“Like what you see? “ his sibling chucked shuffling into the room. “Some things never change Dean. Still as vain as ever!”

Dean rolled his eyes into the mirror where Sam's face was reflected over his shoulder. With an impish grin, he turned and pulled Sam against him, arms tight around his waist.  
“How's my boy this morning?” he asked nudging at Sam's chin until his baby brother lifted his head and exposed his neck to Dean's lips. “You...enjoy.. .the. ..film..?” he mouthed between nuzzles.

“Yeah,” Sam replied, already flustered by the lips descending on his 'sensitive spot', melting into a puddle of goo when the warm mouth teased at it, as his big brother was well aware.

“Me too,” Dean agreed, drawing back momentarily from his prey. “Especially the part where I put a hand down your diaper and you peed all over it like the baby boy you are!”

Sam's cheeks flushed a becoming pink making him ever more adorable in his elder brother's doting eyes.

 

“Open your legs, Sammy. Let me see if your diaper's wet.”  
Dutifully Sam spread his legs, while Dean slipped his hand down the front of the diaper. The humidity that met it left no doubt. Sam needed changing.

However Dean didn't remove his hand, palming instead Sam's cock and balls, covering them gently but firmly.  
“Kiss me, baby,” he ordered and Sam did, lowering his head to meet his brother's waiting mouth.  
Dean's cock began to beg for attention as their kiss deepened, the touch of their lips an aphrodisiac brewed exclusively for the brothers Winchester.

Inside the diaper Sam's cock began to harden under Dean's waiting hand as he too became aroused.

Impatient now, Dean pulled his hand from the diaper and ripped it apart, plastic and fluff falling to the floor, allowing his baby brother's cock to bob free.  
He broke off the kiss to stare down at Sam's groin where his hand curled possessively around the liberated genitals.

The elder Winchester swallowed down the lump of desire that burnt in his throat.  
“Get down on your hand and knees, Sammy. Present me that cute ass of yours.”

Sam snorted but did as his sibling asked, turning towards the door, leaving his naked ass facing Dean.  
“Now, lay your head down on your arms.”  
Sam complied, tilting his butt higher, giving Dean an undisturbed view of his brother's perfectly shaped ass-cheeks and of the puckered entry to paradise nestled between them.

He bent and passed his hands over the bare skin, caressing the firm curves, relishing the power he had to do so.  
“You like that?” he asked his little brother. “Tell me you like it when I pet your fine ass.”

“I love it, “Sam gasped, his voice quivering with desire.

“Tell me I'm the only one who gets to do this.”  
“Only you, Dean, “ Sam vowed.

 

Fortunately the lube was right there on the nearby washstand. Dean grabbed it and knelt down behind his brother.  
He pressed a generous amount onto his finger and spread it over Sam's hole, circling it teasingly before pushing inside.

Sam gave a wiggle as his sphincter was breached.  
Dean stayed like that for a moment, his finger unmoving, drinking in the sight of his baby brother prone before him while he invaded his body as he wished.  
No woman could give him this, only Sam could. His cock hardened into granite as he stared.

Slowly he began to finger-fuck his baby, enjoying the feel of Sam's muscle as it tightened and loosened around his finger.  
Sam's muffles huffs only added to his arousal.

“I love playing with your ass-hole, little brother, “ Dean affirmed hoarsely. “And now I'm gonna put in a second finger. Get ready”  
Sam's anus opened like a flower to accommodate Dean's second digit, lube glistening around them as he continued to fuck his brother.

When four fingers were comfortably pressing in and out of Sam's ass, he removed them and lined up his cock. Playtime over!

His hands pulled the ass-cheeks apart, leaving the loosened aperture at his cock's disposal. Dean edged in the tip, welcoming the tight warmth that only served to stimulate his hunger for his baby brother.  
“Gonna really fuck you hard now, Sammy.” 

Dean pushed in slowly but steadily and when his cock was entirely sheathed by his brother's flesh, he began to pump, his balls moving rhythmically against Sam's skin as he mounted him.  
The pleasure built raw and incoherent to a rushing crescendo, his seed pumping powerfully into his brother's anus, edging his orgasm to intoxicating levels.  
Dean found himself panting, the pleasure had been so strong. 

 

He waited immobile until his cock began to soften, then drew out and collapsed on the floor next to his brother.  
He pulled his trembling sibling into his arms, and holding him close gave Sam release with his hand---- his baby brother's cock had been yearning for Dean's touch.

Sam came in wanton abandon, his head falling back onto Dean's arm, his come spurting out as strongly as Dean's had in the confines of his ass.

They lay there, huddled together on the bathroom floor, Sam's ass leaking come as did their cocks.

 

Dean was the first to speak.  
“Guess we need a shower, huh!”  
“Yep, “ Sam agreed, cuddling up against his big brother. “Didn't expect you to go all Neanderthal on me first thing in the morning, dude.”

“Didn't expect me to, either,” Dean smiled wryly. “It isn't my fault that you have he same effect on me as the bell on Pavlov's dogs. As soon as I see you, I slaver!”  
Sam huffed but was secretly complacent. Dean was mad about him and that suited Sam just fine! “We getting up off this floor anytime soon? I'm kinda hungry.”

Dean grinned and scrambled to his feet holding out a hand to pull up his brother.  
“Let's go take that shower, then I'll get you diapered and fed. How does that sound?”

Sam's sunny smile gave him all the answer he needed.  
TBC


	29. Promise of Things to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update. Real life has got its claws into me at the moment. lol!  
> Dean's POV.

: 

: 

As the days passed, I could see Sam was becoming more and more immersed in the role I'd laid out for him.  
He'd stroll into the kitchen and absent-mindedly pick up the pacifier I kept ready on the table and put it to his lips. He'd suck contentedly on it while he was browsing his lap-top, the squishy little noises he made making me smile.

There was very little complaining about the diapers now, whether that was because he'd gotten used to wearing them or because he enjoyed the fondling he got from me when it was time to change him, I'm not sure.

Bottle-feeds, however remained Sam's favourites.  
Having me hold him in my arms while he nursed really gratified the clingy Sasquatch that he now was.  
Yeah, Sammy enjoyed getting pampered, knowing he was the apple of his big brother's eye.

The poor kid hadn't been coddled at all as a child. Any mothering that came his way was delivered my me. Dad was too caught up in other things to give either of us more than a smattering of the 'dad-time' he would have if there had been no demon to complicate our lives.

But it had always given me pleasure to look after my baby brother. He'd been just as clingy when he was little, before he morphed into the rebellious teen who'd ended up running off to Stanford. Looking after Sammy had made me feel needed.

Things were a lot more complicated now.  
Treating my all too grown up little brother as if he was a baby gave me a sense of power, of being in command, and that mixed to the allure of sex was overwhelmingly arousing-- wrong, incestuous and verging on complete perversity—but so fucking erotic.  
And now that I'd tasted the forbidden fruit, I had every intention of continuing to snack on it, taking it to extremes if Sam would let me get away with it. Not that he had much choice.  
As I said, I'm in command. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole!

“Sam!" I called. “You ready for your bottle. I'll give it to you on the couch.”  
Sam was already in position, stretched out on our purposely acquired couch, when I padded into the library.

I sat at the top end and drew his head into my lap.  
His eyes were bright and eager as I put the teat to his lips. I was ever fascinated by how much he loved this.

“You're such a greedy little shit, huh Sammy!" I smiled.  
Sam looked up at me and fisted a hand in my shirt-front. I pressed a kiss to his fore-head. The skin was warm under my lips. He smelled of milk and little brother.

“Did you enjoy yourself when we played puppies?” I asked. “Want to play another game, dude?”  
Sam frowned, stopping his sucking to consider, his pink lips forming an O around the teat. My baby brother was so fucking adorable!

I wriggled the bottle, encouraging him to continue feeding, which he did, eyes searching my face, waiting for me to continue.  
“You trust me, don't you Sammy?”  
He nodded imperceptibly.

“You know how you always accuse me of being bossy, dude?” I said.  
Sam drew back from the teat, almost indignant. "I don't remember saying that.”

I rolled my eyes before putting the bottle back to his lips.  
“Dude, you've said it a hundred times. And it's true. I do like bossing you about, especially now that you let me,” I grinned.  
This time it was Sam who rolled his eyes.

The bottle empty, I passed my hand over Sam's belly, He liked me to rub circles there after his feed. I had completely spoiled him of course but it was totally worth it.

I bent to kiss him.  
His hazel eyes were staring up at me in anticipation, relishing as I was the heat that would spread though us both as our lips met.

We were each other's pleasure slaves, slaves who had chained themselves willingly together, never wanting to be free of their fetters. Not in this life nor the next.  
As the intoxicating langour of arousal filled our loins, the brick walls of the bunker faded away, bearing us both to a realm where love and sex mingled, elevating us to paradise.  
TBC


	30. Baby

“Hey Rapunzel,“ Dean whispered running his lips over the warm skin of Sam's neck, his sibling's unique scent filling his nostrils as he breathed in.

“Urrgh, Dean,” his brother grumbled. “Can't a guy get any sleep around here.”

“Mmm. Is it my fault you're the sexiest thing on two legs and that my cock wants to fuck you twenty-four seven.”

 

Dean couldn't see Sam's face as it was pressed into the pillow but he knew without a doubt that his sibling was rolling his eyes behind his closed lids. He smiled as he continued to nuzzle Sam's neck, stopping only when the younger man turned huffing towards him.

“Insistent, dude,” he sighed.  
“We could begin sleeping in separate rooms, Sam,” Dean said. “That way you wouldn't be woken up every morning with me all over you.”

Sam leaned into his brother and kissed him. “I like to be woken every morning with you all over me, but you're pushy enough without me encouraging you.”

“If loving the shit out of you is being pushy, then I'm going to up my pushiness to red alert levels,” Dean grinned, rolling onto his brother, his cock pressed pleasurably against Sam's groin.

 

Dean studied him.  
Sammy was totally adorable in the morning. The chestnut locks spread out on the pillow, hazel eyes bleary, lips pink and soft, brown nipples dotting the tanned skin of his chest and the white diaper hugging his hips, all contributing to upping Dean's libido.

 

He ground his groin against Sam's. “Is little Sammy wet in there? he asked.  
” Duh! What do you think?” 

“I think yes, baby, “ Dean replied, a twinkle in his eye.

“You win first prize, dude. I need changed. You keep feeding me all that milk. It's gotta come out somewhere, “ Sam grinned.

 

“Tell me the truth, man. Do you like being my baby? Do you get off on it when I bottle-feed you, when I change you? Are you still up for it?”

Sam flushed fetchingly before nodding his yes. “I like everything you do Dean. Don't ever stop loving me any way you want.”  
“That's never gonna happen, “ Dean vowed. “I'd destroy worlds for you without a second thought. You're mine forever,” he growled claiming Sam's mouth, kissing his brother until they were both panting with arousal.

“Do you trust me Sammy?”  
Sam hesitated before replying. “You're my big brother. You'd never do anything to hurt me.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, then. If I told you that for twenty-four hours you had to do everything I ask, would you?”  
“Is this one of your games, dude? “ Sam sighed.  
“Yep. You up for it?”  
“If it makes you happy. Just.... don't go overboard.”

 

“Thanks Sammy. I'll make sure you enjoy being my bitch for a day!” Dean grinned. “Let's get you out of that wet diaper, little brother.”  
Before long Sam was luxuriating in a hot tub while Dean soaped him all over. Next to being fed by his big brother, being bathed took second place on Sam's hit parade of favourite baby moments.

Dean's hands were both relaxing and demanding as they glided over his skin, lathering the sweet-smelling baby soap into him, tickling and teasing as they moved over his nipples, cock and ass-hole.  
For his part, Dean loved reducing Sam to a groggy, languorous mess, playing his brother's naked body as if it were a fine instrument.

 

With Sam dried and diapered, Dean cocked his head. “Ready to be my obedient little baby for an entire day?”

Sam's face took on an unsure expression but he'd already agreed so he shrugged his assent.  
“Fine. Now pick up your pacifier and bring it to me."  
Sam grabbed the pacifier and handed it to his brother.  
“Open up, baby.“ Sam parted his lips to receive it, but Dean placed it first in his own mouth giving it a quick suck before running the wet teat around Sam's lips. 

Dean chuckled. Sam reminded him of a baby bird waiting for its mother to let the worm drop into its beak. Finally he relented and let Sam draw it into his mouth.  
“You keep chugging on that until I tell you to take it out. And no using big boy words. Today you're all of two years old.”

Sam was kneeling on the edge of the bed and Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning towards the door.  
“Come when I call you, okay.”

 

Dean hummed cheerfully as he prepared breakfast. Vanilla flavoured coffee for Sam, black for him.  
Never would he have believed himself to be so domesticated or maternal.  
Eliminating fuglies in the most gruesome of ways didn't exactly provide an apprenticeship in housewifery, even though he'd always been the one to take care of young Sammy.

Admittedly he was still doing it, he grinned, only now it came with enormous benefits, not least his total control over his brother. 

Not that Dean chained him up or kept him prisoner in some dungeon to be reserved for himself alone, but in synthesis that's how it was.  
Instead of chains Sam wore a diaper and was treated like a baby, coming to depend more and more on Dean. Exactly what the elder Winchester wanted.

He needed to possess his brother in his entirety, body and soul.  
Dean had stopped asking himself why. He just accepted it now, and he was over the moon that Sam swore he was happy being on the receiving end of his possessive love.

Still humming, he poured the vanilla coffee into Sam's bottle, then allowed a drop to drip from the teat onto the back of his hand. It was just the right temperature.  
“Sammy. Breakfast. Come on through.”

 

Sam sauntered into the kitchen, chugging happily on his pacifier and took a seat at the table.

Dean pulled his chair right next to him, bottle in hand.  
He took the pacifier from Sam's lips and gave them a quick kiss. “Open up, baby,“ Dean intimated.  
Sam obeyed, eager to take his feed. 

He smiled as Sam's mouth closed around it. His baby brother loved his bottle.  
“Is that good coffee or what?” Dean asked.”

Sam nodded, sucking enthusiastically at the sweet liquid, a disappointed frown on his brow when the last drop emptied the bottle. He glanced at his big brother, his desire for more stamped on his expressive features.  
“What do babies do when they want a refill?” Dean chuckled.  
Sam went to answer, but Dean put a finger to his lips. “Ah-uh. You're a baby remember. Come on, whine a little and I'll feed you seconds.”

Sam huffed but did as Dean asked, little squeaky noises coming from his mouth.  
“You can do better than that, Sammy, “ Dean encouraged.  
Sam rolled his eyes and upped his act until Dean called a halt and poured more coffee into the feeding bottle, which Sam eyed like a dog did a bone.

“Hold the bottle yourself Sam. You're a big boy now. You don't need me to do it all the time.”  
A glimpse of disappointment flashed in the hazel eyes but Sam obeyed and put it to his lips while Dean looked on, his cock coming into play as he watched his sibling latch on to the teat.

He kept his eyes on his brother the entire time, sipping at his own black coffee and becoming more and more horny at the sight of Sam's big hands around the bottle as he chugged down the coffee. My gorgeous ginormous baby, Dean mused.

 

He waited until the coffee had disappeared down his sibling's throat before saying. “Sammy. I want you to get down on your knees and crawl under the table. Can you do that, huh?”

Sam's quizzical expression begged an explanation, but Dean wasn't forthcoming. “You DID promise to obey me, or are you gonna go back on that?” Sam shook his head, pushed back his chair and dropped on all fours to the floor.

“That's good, baby. Now come on over and run your hands over my groin.” 

The younger man crawled under the table and laid a hand on the rising mound between his big brother's legs.  
“Now open my pants.” Sam pulled down the zip and waited for his brother to tell him what he wanted. “Take my cock out of my boxers and lick the tip.”

Doing as he was told, Sam dragged Dean's boxers down and tilted his head to lick the top of the half-hard cock, his tongue hot against the sensitive organ.

“That's sweet, dude, “ Dean murmured. "Now take it all in your mouth and keep it warm until I tell you different.”  
Dean threw his head back in pleasure as Sam drew in the hardening cock, his sibling's tongue flush against the underside, waiting immobile as it lengthened and grazed the back of his throat.

Quashing the urge to order Sam to move his lips and give him one of his talented blow-jobs, Dean held off.  
The idea of his cock being enclosed in his baby brother's mouth was such a turn on.

Oh, he'd let Sam suck him off eventually but for now he'd enjoy the sensation of sweet anticipation.

 

The kitchen table wasn't as big as the one in the library but it effectively hid Sam from view. All of Dean's focus was on the warm mouth around his cock.  
When he gave the order to complete the job, he moaned and trembled in ecstasy as his come spurted down Sam's throat.

“Fuck, Sammy.“  
The whispered words were emitted with heartfelt awe as Dean let himself drop to the floor to stare at Sam on all fours under the table.  
“That was one wild blow-job. Come on out, but stay on your hands and knees. You're a baby remember.”

Sam crawled slowly forward, while Dean stood and pulled up his boxers and jeans. The younger Winchester was wearing a pale blue tee that Dean had bought for him, but the rest of his body was naked except for the white diaper covering his ass.  
He truly seemed an oversized toddler. 

Sam tilted his head to glance up at his brother, rather unusual for him who was the taller of the two.  
Dean lifted the pacifier from the table and put it to Sam's mouth.  
It was quickly accepted, and Dean looked down satisfied at his brother on hands and knees at his feet, the pacifier with its blue plastic circle hanging from his lips.

“Crawl into the library and wait for me.”  
TBC


End file.
